What's Left of Me
by Requiem of Fire
Summary: AU. As a result of a Friday night, Minako Aino finds herself pregnant, only having her best friend being there to pick up the pieces. As time goes on and as she makes new friends, she realizes that there are always worse things to befall you in this life.
1. Prologue

This is my new story. Leave comments if you so please. I took down my other things (which were terrible so none of you will miss them, I'm sure), but I am in the process of editing and fixing them.

Summary: AU After a Friday night party, Minako finds herself pregnant (you will see by who!) her senior year of high school. With the support of her best friend, Rei, she goes through the horrors of teenage pregnancy whilst trying to enjoy her last year of childhood, meeting new friends and discovering what really matters in this thing called life.

This includes ALL senshi, so don't get pissed. Oh, and to those who love Usagi, she is a **MAJOR** role in a few chapters, so don't quit on me because she hasn't shown up yet.

And no, I will not reveal couples, I want you all to be kept in suspense. I guess if you nag enough, I _MIGHT_ tell you. : )

DISCLAIMER: I own notta. This is fanfiction, so I can screw around with things because they don't mess with the original product. If you don't like it, bite me.

**-ROF**

* * *

**What's Left of Me**

_Prologue: October_

It was just like any other day for the residents of New York; nothing particularly out of the ordinary occurring outside the realm of pure coincidence. It was sunny, the perfect weather to lure out any person into the city. Who wouldn't fancy taking an afternoon walk, or getting an ice cream cone at the local vendor?

Minako Aino wouldn't mind missing out at all.

"What?!" She began to breathe heavily, batting her hands around her face as tears began to prick the corners of her eyes. "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

Her best friend Rei Hino, a fiery girl that stood across the room, shrugged. "That is the 'that won't happen to me' syndrome that our teachers always preach about."

Minako collapsed on her bed, blonde hair falling all around her face as she held her head in her hands. What would happen now? Would her parent's kick her out, or would they just make her suffer in endless torrents of guilt?

Probably both.

"As your best friend," Rei plopped down on the bed beside her, straightening her purple shirt as she did so. "I will be here for you."

The blonde nodded her head as she took in her friends words. She knew they were truthful, considering Rei never said anything without meaning it, especially if they were filled with a heartfelt tenderness. But still, what would happen to her? Even with her best friend's reassuring promise, she still felt like she was being suspended from a thin string which would break at any second.

Oh, if she could only take it all back.

* * *

_It was just like every other Friday night. Minako went to Haruka Tenoh's house, along with the entirety of Hillside High School's senior class, for their weekly party and night of no worries. She wore a pair of whitewashed jeans and a pink baby tee, complete with a head full of curls. A simple look, but it was more than enough to entice the male hormones. _

_A little into the party, Rei showed up, complete with Converse and a band t-shirt, sporting a group neither Minako, nor many other people for that matter, had never heard of. A can of Milwaukee's Best Light lingered in her hand, a smirk present on her pale face. A childhood in Texas led her to be mainly a beer and whiskey drinker, usually passing up hard liquors and fruity beverages. _

_"Oh my, if it isn't miss anti-social coming to have some fun!" Minako joked, pushing Rei's shoulder, but received no laugh from her friend. "Lighten up!" _

_Rolling her eyes, Rei took a sip of her beverage. "Whatever, Minako. I'm NOT anti-social!"_

_"Ok, Rei." Minako agreed, making sure it was laced with sarcasm. "I'm going to mingle. Wanna come?"_

_"Negative. I'm going to party inside with Haruka and Michiru." Turning to go inside the house, Rei called to Minako. "Don't get too drunk. We don't want anything crazy to happen, right?"_

_Not heeding her warning, the blonde laughed as she made her way to the poolside, beginning the last night she would ever have to be carefree. _

* * *

"So, where do we go from here?" She asked weakly, gripping the edges of her denim skirt. Her sanity seemed as though it was quickly leaving her, all forms of happiness slipping away. No matter how many times she kept trying to deny it in her mind, she knew that it was true, everything was real.

Besides that, she knew she was receiving an 'I told you so' from Rei sooner or later.

The room was silent for a long while, both persons not knowing what to say. The confusion and immense shock was like a thick cloud in the room, keeping anyone from speaking too much. So many unanswered questions lay fresh in their minds, making it difficult to answer with any sort of certainty.

"This isn't a _we_ decision, this is a _you_ decision." She answered finally, pushing her black tresses from her face. "But, I will give you some options if it will help."

"Bring it."

Taking a deep breath, she relinquished her thoughts. "Tell him and tell your parent's."

"You didn't really give me many options. If I do recall, that was only _one_." Minako grumbled, falling back on her bed. Sweat was beginning to build up on her forehead, rolling down the sides of her face.

"Because at this point, that is really the only choice you have."

Sitting from her place at the bed, Rei walked over to her mahogany dresser, pulling her cell phone off its surface. After answering a text from one of her friends, she launched the device onto the bed, inches from Minako's face.

"Do it."

Picking up the phone, she began to dial a series of numbers, but hesitated before she hit the button with the green phone on it. What would he say? Would it be naïve if she believed all would go well?

Rei crawled beside her on the bed, her white bed sheets getting wadded up from her feet. Gripping Minako's free hand, she squeezed it, trying to muster up everything she had to be comforting. It took a great deal, but her friend was in the middle of a crisis, so being sympathetic and helpful was essential, as much as Rei hated being both.

"Just tell him. Don't make any room for any other conversation." Rei whispered, still holding her hand. "Just tell him and let it work itself out from there."

Pushing the green phone, Minako put the phone to her ear, the deafening ring resounding in her head. Inside she prayed for the call to fail or for him not to answer, but fate would not let it be so.

"Hello? Rei? I don't have your money yet, but I swear I'll-"

"It's not Rei," Minako cleared her throat, trying to rid herself of the lump forming in her esophagus. "It's Minako."

"Phew, thank God! Rei is going to have my head and I thought today was the day! Anyway, what's up Minako?"

"Umm…" She began, biting her lip. All she could think about was his scent, the way he held her and spoke sweet nothings in her ear. No one had ever held her that way; no one had ever spoken to her that way. "Well, I have to tell you something…"

* * *

_She was beginning to feel a little buzzed, her speech slurring a little as she laughed and gossiped with her friends. The chlorine from the pool was invading her nostrils, but the taste of her Smirnoff drowned it out. A wind was playing with her hair, wrapping golden tendrils around her face, making her seem almost angelic. _

_It wasn't before long she found herself collapsed in a lawn chair, bottle dangling from her fingers. The moon was high in the sky, a light streaming down onto her semiconscious form. All she could remember then was a strong pair of arms picking her up and carrying her inside. _

_Somewhere she could hear Rei, laughing as she joked around with someone else. She wondered if she noticed her being carried away by some stranger. However, she was in no state to attract any attention, so she just continued to rest in a strangers embrace. Deep in her mind, she would dare say even enjoy his company. _

_Her body hit a soft bed all too soon, head nestled on a pillow. The stranger tucked her in and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead, his retreating footsteps resounding in Minako's mind. She didn't want him to go yet._

_"Wait, stay…" _

_And stay he did._

* * *

"What do you wanna tell me?" He joked on the other line. She could hear some other voices in the background, probably friends. "Seriously, I doubt it's that bad."

Silence on Minako's end.

"Um, it's not bad, right?"

"Well…" She began, with the encouragement of Rei. "I'm sure it will be absolutely terrible at first, but I'm sure the longer we have to accept it, the worse it will seem. It will work itself out eventually. I'm sure that-"

"Minako, you're rambling."

She didn't know what overcame her at this point, and she probably never would, but it all seemed to come out at once.

"Duo, I'm pregnant."

After a brief bout of silence, a soft click was heard on the other line, making all her world seem to shrink.

* * *

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter One: November 14

**_What's Left of Me_**

**Chapter One: November 14**

Her parent's were informed the same day, making their prior barbequing plans go up in a fresh billow of smoke. She couldn't remember a time when they had been so angry with her, so disappointed. Her mother had cried and her father had just talked about how he had failed as a parent. To her, this was the worst moment of her life. She had always dreamed of seeing that little pink plus sign later on in life, but when she imagined it, the situation was when she was married.

Rei had been there for most of the discussion, acting as her shoulder to lean on. Of course, when they had asked what she had been doing at the party, she honestly told them that she had been smashed and MIA from the pool scene with no difficulty. It was a quality that she envied in her best friend.

Duo had never called her back, which was something she had expected anyway. This was life altering news. Who wouldn't want a few minutes, or days, to think? Rei was irritated that he had hung up on her and that he didn't have the money yet for the cigarettes she had gotten him, so she decided to go into her 'men are scumbags and shall forever be a shit stain on the world' rant. That made her feel a little bit better, but at this moment, she felt like an even bigger stain on the earth than the male population.

Tonight she lay wrapped up in her blankets watching The Notebook, Rei lying on the floor beside her. By the middle of the movie she was in tears, watching in awe as Rei sat unaffected by the film.

"How are you not crying?"

She gave her friend a look from her spot on the floor. "How ARE you crying?"

"It's a sweet romance! I could only dream of being treated with as much love and affection!"

Rei scoffed, propping her head up with her pillow. "Romance is for saps. No offence. Besides, you are just emotional because you're pregnant."

"No! I have only been pregnant for like, two or three weeks… I think." Minako grew quite confused. "Well, it's been four weeks since-"

"I'm SURE your doctor can figure it out for you. Now, get back to crying over this movie."

Minako knew that deep down inside Rei longed for a relationship, but also knew her past made her feel resentment towards the word love or anything close to resembling it. Her mother had died giving birth to her leaving her father with custody. His busy work life as a lawyer and weekly rounds of different women corrupted his life, leaving Rei well out of the picture. When Rei turned eighteen during this past summer, she was given her own apartment and BMW X5 4.8i, all paid for so she could proceed staying out of his life.

She said she didn't care, but Minako knew better than that.

"Rei?"

"Hm?"

Minako stopped watching the movie for a moment, looking up at her white ceiling. "Will you still be my friend when I get fat?"

There was an awkward silence covering the room, only the movie playing in the background to distract them. The blonde began to fiddle with the edges of her pink comforter, twirling them between her fingers. Meanwhile, Rei sat up from her position on the floor, giving Minako an incredulous look.

"Um, yeah. If you haven't noticed, I am not that superficial."

"Yeah, I know…" Minako sighed, rolling over on her side to face the ebony haired girl. "I'm just nervous, you know? I mean, what is everyone going to do? My teachers, my friends, my parents… Duo…"

"Hey, don't worry about everyone else." Rei raised her voice a bit, trying to get her attention. "This is all about you. You need to come to terms with it before you expect everyone else to. Everyone else is just going to have to get over it, because whether they like it or not, you're pregnant and there's nothing they can do about it."

Nodding to herself for reassurance, Minako buried her face in her pillow, eventually falling asleep to the movie that demonstrated something she one day dreamed of having.

* * *

"I'm fucked." Duo mouthed to himself for the hundredth time that day. Ever since the phone call, Minako's phone call, he had been in a state of shock. Had he heard her correctly or was the connection of Rei's cell phone bad? After a few hours of ceaseless pondering, Duo reasoned that he had heard right and that Minako would soon be a huge blimp, carrying around his kid.

His best friends Heero and Trowa had been at his house when he had received the news. Of course, they had given him virtually no advice and no words of sympathy. Trowa only told him that he needed to take responsibility. This would be fine and everything, if he _wanted_ to take responsibility.

Truth be told, he had barely known Minako prior to their rendezvous at Haruka's house. Sure, they had talked in Algebra their freshman year and he always thought she was a total babe, but now that the consequences were beginning to reveal themselves, none of that seemed so important.

"Guys, I'm screwed." He told his companions as he watched them play Mario Kart. Trowa, who wasn't much on words or any other type of conversing, just nodded in agreement whilst driving Mario off the Rainbow Road. Duo reasoned that his hair was blocking his vision. "I mean, what am I going to do?"

"Grow a pair and take responsibility." Heero stated, smirking to himself as he claimed first with Bowser crossing the finish line. Trowa made no move to remark on Heero's victory. Heero always won Mario Kart, as he did with everything else it seemed.

"Way to be honest."

Heero shrugged, running a hand through his brown hair before beginning another race. "Well, you keep sitting there and complaining about it, so I told you what you should do."

Trowa stole first quickly as the race started, but his hopes of staying there were quickly dashed as Heero sped in front of him. "It might not be what you want to hear, Duo, but Heero is right."

Duo picked at his long, brown braid as he watched them play their game. He knew they were right and he hated them for it. They didn't have to worry about any of this. His friends could still go off and play basketball in college, living the high life. But, he couldn't anymore. He would have to stay and take care of a child with a woman he barely knew.

His parent's would be especially pissed. They had planned for him to go to college off a basketball scholarship since he was of walking age, enrolling him in a league as soon as he could pick up a basketball. All of their dreams were now squashed along with his.

"I mean, I don't even know Minako! We didn't even talk before this whole thing happened!" Duo sighed as he watched Trowa loose again. "Guys, I could really use your sympathy and words of wisdom right now."

"I already gave you mine." Heero turned off the Wii and grabbed one of Duo's pillows, wrapping up in a blanket and stretching out on the floor. "There really isn't much to tell you man."

Trowa had followed a similar route as Heero, but lay on the loveseat across from the TV. "I agree with Heero. I think you and Minako should have a sit down."

Duo took in their words and bundled up in his own sheets, but could never fall asleep. The only thing he could think of was a pregnant Minako.

* * *

Minako had gone to school with Rei the days following her confession, not as much as looking in her parent's direction as they ate breakfast. One reason being she couldn't stand to see them radiating with disappointment and the other being that the sight of their bacon was enough to make her throw up again. She was glad that Rei had offered to take her, because she was afraid that running into a bridge impediment would seem all too tempting with her at the wheel.

She got out of the car in a white mini skirt and orange tank top, complete with matching wedges. Her purse was the only thing she carried with her, whereas Rei actually had a backpack and books. Studies had never been a strong point for Minako, but to her counterpart, grades were important. Her habits had yet to rub off on her, even after seven years of being friends.

"Are you going to be ok?"

This question snapped her out of her reverie. Would she be ok? Nobody at the school knew about her new condition, considering Duo hadn't told anyone, but would she be able to emotionally deal with the stress and a new found misery?

"I hope so." She sighed, running a hand through straight hair, an orange ribbon pulling half of it back. "It is going to be so awkward if I see him."

"After his episode the other day, I wouldn't be surprised if he ignored you if he did see you." Rei grumbled, amethyst eyes glistening with annoyance.

"Can you really blame him though? I mean, I told him I was pregnant!" She said that last word quietly; making sure it was inaudible to others around. "I mean, what else should he have done?"

"Be a man and not run away from his problems!" Rei lashed out, scaring many other kids walking into the school. "Men… worthless pieces of dirt…"

They reached the inside of the school soon after, parting ways to go to class. Rei had gone to her Pre-Cal class whilst she walked to Government, trying her best not to break down and cry on her way. When she was accompanied by someone, it didn't seem so bad. However, behind closed doors, she feared she wouldn't be able to make it.

"Hey, Minako!" Haruka called, chasing her down in the hallway. She was probably one of Minako's closer friends, along with her girlfriend Michiru. They had always helped her out in times before, but maybe she shouldn't let her know so soon. "Where were you Friday? I haven't seen you since about four weeks ago."

"I've just been busy. Family stuff was going on." It wasn't a total lie. The two Friday's after 'it' happened she went to California to see her aunt and uncle and this past Friday she hadn't been feeling well.

"Coming this Friday? Makoto is supposed to fight Desiree."

Minako could only shrug before the bell to class rang, saving her from a long list of explanations. She hated lying to Haruka, but what was she supposed to do? Haruka would probably beat up Duo and that was the last thing Minako wanted.

Government went by fairly quick, considering they only did a review for the test the following class period. The only thing she could think about was Duo. He hadn't told anyone, except for maybe his closest friends, because the entire school wasn't talking about it yet. Had he even given it a second thought?

Lunch came soon after Algebra 2 and P.E., which she threw up in multiple times, reuniting her with Rei. She had a salad while Rei worked on Pre-Cal, grumbling every so often when she got stumped on an equation. After she deciphered the mass of problems, she slammed her book shut triumphantly and began to slurp on water.

"I saw Duo on my way down here."

Minako almost choked on a crouton. "Excuse me?"

"I said I saw Duo on my way down here." Rei smirked. "Do I need to repeat myself again?"

The blonde gave her friend a look as she began to eat more appropriately. "No, I was just surprised that's all."

Rei scoffed. "Whatever. Anyway, he asked how you were doing, and I said you were doing ok but you needed to talk to him, and he said I know." Rei took a big gulp of her water. "Then he paid me for the cigarettes I bought him. Sometimes being older than everyone else is a pain-"

"He asked about me!" Minako exclaimed, almost tossing her salad over as she stood up. She then realized that everyone was staring at her, so she quickly sat down. "Was he mad?"

"Not really. Just bummed."

Shrugging, Minako began to eat a little more of her salad, but stopped with a sudden drop of her fork.

"Oh, my God… I think I'm going to be sick!" She quickly covered her mouth; looking every direction for a place she could relinquish her vomit.

"Are you going to make it to the bathroom?" Rei asked hurriedly, watching her friend with anxiety.

"No."

Before they could find a trashcan or a freshman's lunch box, Minako tossed her cookies on the cafeteria floor while thinking that she wished she could die.

* * *

"Oh, my God! Did you hear?" He heard a girl whisper a few seats in front of him.

"No, what?" The boy beside her asked, making sure his voice was low enough as to not disturb the teacher.

"Minako Aino barfed in the middle of the cafeteria!" She began to chuckle, but quickly stopped when the teacher glanced their direction. "It was hysterical!"

Duo began to feel nauseous himself after eavesdropping on their conversation. He had successfully managed to completely forget about that whole ordeal for a total of five minutes, and now it was fresh on his mind again. Rei had told him that Minako needed to talk to him, and he knew very well that she did, but it was the last thing he wanted to do. What did she want out of him? Would she be needy, wanting every ounce of him committed to her and the baby? Or would she leave him alone and part ways?

He wasn't sure which one he wanted.

Last night in his ponderings he calculated that it had been precisely four weeks since the sex, almost a month. He had no idea what that amounted to in the pregnancy realm, but what it did mean was that she could still get an abortion.

Prior to this event he could say he was firmly against abortion, but now that he was thrust into the situation himself, he was seriously considering it. The more he thought about it, the more he could justify it. He was young with no job and he had a promising career as a college basketball player ahead of him. She was young and he was sure she didn't want to be fat.

Was it so wrong to be thinking that way?

He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket, making him snap out of his stressful thoughts. Pulling the device out into the open, he discovered he received a message from Rei.

_Meet Minako by the library. If you don't show up, I will NEVER buy you cigarettes again._

As much as he loved his occasional smoke, he was very tempted to just not go and deal with his nicotine cravings. The very notion of speaking with Minako about her baby, _their_ baby, made him want to hang himself.

Before he could get to comfortable with his decision, he received another text message.

_I know you are thinking of excuses, but this time, it doesn't just involve you._

That was when Duo Maxwell realized his life wasn't just about him anymore.

The bell rang all too soon it seemed for the brunette. Making sure his blue, collared shirt was smooth and his jeans were hanging off his hips just right, he made his way to the library, picking up his feet as slow as he could manage.

"Why so miserable?" Trowa asked as he and Heero seemed to appear out of nowhere. A light grin played on his face while Heero looked straight ahead, expressionless.

"Screw you both." He groaned, rubbing his head with the hand not occupied with his binder. "I'm on my way to speak with Minako."

"Do you want us to leave?" He questioned, motioning to him and Heero with the nod of his head.

"Actually, no. Rei is going to be there, and I'm scared she is going to kill me for hanging up yesterday."

Both of the boys nodded in understanding, making their silent trip to the library.

Sure enough, Rei stood against a stone column in front of the double doors, arms crossed with her long hair glistening all around her. A look of comfort was plastered on her face as she spoke to her counterpart that stood with her back to his group.

The last few steps to the blonde seemed to last forever, the moments between each footstep taking hours as the space between them closed. He figured she knew he was behind her, considering Rei's look of kindness disappeared and was exchanged with a scowl as she looked their way. When he was almost there, she turned around, her face still as beautiful as it was on that night.

The worst night of his life.

"Hey, Minako…" That was the only thing he could manage to get out.

"Hey…" She replied, looking down to her feet. "Do you mind if we discussed this alone?"

Taking a glance at an angry Rei and his uneasy friends made up his mind. "Yeah, that would probably be best."

They walked down the hall a distance, leaving everyone else at the library doors. Looking at Minako as she walked, Duo noticed she held her binder in front of her abdomen, as if she could hide everything from him.

"I'm sorry for hanging up on you." He sighed finally, not exactly knowing where that burst of confidence came from. "I was just shocked."

"Yeah, me too."

They stood in awkward silence beside a set of green lockers, both of them afraid to start the conversation.

"Well, I've been thinking…" She began, clearing her throat as she looked to the ground. "I know we are young and that this would be terribly difficult for both of us…"

Duo felt like he could scream in happiness. He wouldn't even have to suggest abortion now that she had decided on it herself. No one would find out, he could still go to college, and best of all, he wouldn't be a father.

A weight seemed to have lifted from his shoulders.

"I completely understand Minako. I mean, it would be extremely difficult-"

"But, I'm going to keep it."

And like a rock had been thrown through a window pane, Duo's world shattered.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**


	3. Chapter Two: November 21

**_What's Left of Me_**

**Chapter Two: November 21**

Arriving home from the school day, Rei walked into her apartment, throwing her backpack beside the door as she shut it. It was home sweet home, and as of late, that seemed like the greatest thing ever. It had been exactly one week since Minako had discovered she was pregnant and told a very disturbed Duo.

Duo had not reacted very well to Minako's decision to keep the baby, but allegedly she told him that he didn't have to be a part of the child's life. After that, she had walked away, not leaving much else for discussion.

Falling on her beige couch face first, Rei exhaled loudly, staring at the blank TV with contempt. It was like it was mocking her, making fun of her joke for a life. She would have broken it, but her father would be terribly pissed if he had to buy her another television so soon. The last one he had given her had found its way out the seventh story window.

As much as making her father angry made her happy, she decided she would wait for a more justified reason.

Little did she know that justified reason was right behind her.

"Hewwo?"

* * *

Minako woke up from her afternoon nap with her phone blaring next to her face, the vibrations shivering up and down the bed. It seemed that she was always tired nowadays.

"Hello?"

"OH, MY GOD! MINAKO, I'M GOING TO HANG MYSELF IN MY CLOSET!"

Sitting up in bed, the blue eyed teen made an awkward face, not used to Rei behaving so irrationally.

"Why? Are you pregnant now?"

"Negative! But, there is a child in my living room!"

Minako took a rain check. "Um, WHAT?"

"You heard me! There is a little girl in my living room!" Rei began to breathe heavily, her deep breaths echoing into the phone. "Apparently, it is my father's illegitimate child and her mom kicked the bucket! He said he can't look over her right now because he is going to Germany for work or some bullshit…"

"So, he put her in your apartment while you were at school?" Minako questioned, already slipping on her shoes. "That's great parenting. How did you find all this out?"

"He wrote me a note and gave it to her." She began grumbling. "I've already called him multiple times and he won't answer!"

"I assume you left hateful voicemails?"

"Oh, yes. Many of them."

Grabbing her purse and walking to her white Ford Focus, Minako sighed. "Don't worry. I'm on my way."

Rei hung up the phone before either of them said goodbye, leaving Minako to dwell in silence as she drove over to her apartment. The stereo had broken months ago and was in need of a fixing, but she had never needed a loud vehicle more in her life.

Life had never seemed more unfair to the usually happy-go-lucky girl. First she gets knocked up, then her best friend (who was supposed to be supporting her at the moment) get's dumped with her half sister that she had never met. How was Rei supposed to keep going to school with a little kid on the loose? At least _she_ wouldn't have the baby until after she graduated.

This was all too much. Nothing seemed to be working in her favor. She was seventeen years old, pregnant, still in high school, and her parent's wouldn't even talk to her. In a few months, everyone would start to notice her baby belly and begin to talk, throwing her once popular image down the drain. No more cheerleading, no more friends, no more parties, no more childhood.

For the first time since she had found out she was pregnant everything felt real, and Minako Aino began to cry.

* * *

"So, what's your name?" Rei asked, staring into the little girls eyes (that resembled hers way too much in her opinion) as she began to scoop a chuck of chocolate ice cream out of its container.

"Hotawu."

Although her 'r' sounded like a 'w', Rei deciphered through it, and the more she talked, the more nauseated Rei felt. What really bothered her was that she looked exactly like her when she was young. Besides the fact that Hotaru's hair was short, she could have been looking at her younger self.

"How old are you?"

"Four."

Rei took a huge bite of ice cream. "Hmmm… repeat after me: my dad is an asshole."

The little girl gave Rei a questioning look, but did what was asked of her. "My dad is a asshooole."

Rei grinned. "We should get along quite nicely."

It was then Minako decided to make her grand entrance.

"Sorry it took so long. I had an emotional breakdown in the car..." Minako looked at Hotaru, jumping back as she took in her appearance. "Wow. She looks exactly like you!"

"Thanks for noticing."

Walking over to Hotaru, Minako grinned, opening her big, blue eyes wide. "Do you want to watch TV or something?"

"No." Hotaru yawned, lifting her arms in the air. "I just wanna take a nap."

Rei picked the girl up and carried her to her king sized bed, tucking her in her white bed sheets. "I'll be in there if you need anything."

With a nod from Hotaru, Rei left the room, closing the door behind her as she made her way to sit on the couch with Mina. Never before had her feet seemed so heavy or her heart so low.

"I don't know what to do." Rei said as she plummeted on the couch. "I can't handle this at all. I don't know the first things about kids!"

Minako could only shrug. "It seems like we had this conversation a few days ago… oh, wait- we did."

"Ha-ha, you are hilarious."

"This will just have to be a learning experience for the both of us, I guess." Minako gripped her friends hand as she sat in silence, not knowing what else to say. "We will be here for each other and we will get through it!"

Giving a smile, Rei nodded in agreement, finding a small, but new light in this dreary situation. "Yes, we will." But, something hit her. "What about school? Who is going to watch her?"

Minako was stumped there. Rei had no parent's to shove her onto, nor any older friends that had the brain cells to successfully watch a child for the duration of the school day. Day-care was out of the question because she wasn't the legal guardian and she wasn't old enough to go to school yet…

"What about the day care the school provides for the teachers?"

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Why don't you just go to Principal Tatum and explain the situation, I am sure he will understand!"

Giving a slight nod, Rei continued to eat her ice cream, turning on her TV in the process.

"Stop eating that ice cream! You look like you just got dumped!" Minako exclaimed, jerking the pint out of Rei's hands. "Now, how about we go to the bookstore after Hotaru wakes up so I can get some baby books? I have no idea what to expect during these nine months."

* * *

Heero Yuy had seen many bad things happen in his life up to this point, but none of them had been as bad as this. His best friend was now going to be a father, he didn't even know this Minako very well to begin with, and it appeared that her best friend Rei was a psychopath.

All he could do was shed invisible sympathy for poor Duo.

During basketball practice his head was in the clouds. He would never pay attention to any of the plays and he missed almost every free throw. The coach of the varsity team, Coach Freeman, had reamed him pretty badly to top it all off. It seemed as though nothing would go right for his naïve and somewhat stupid friend.

Now he walked to the bookstore, wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a school themed shirt, his destination being his job at the café in the store. His uniform was in his backpack per usual, as well as cologne and deodorant. Everything about Heero was organized.

His fellow employee, Quatre Winner, was already dressed and ready when he arrived. Quatre had graduated the year before them, already working on his college degree. He attended NYU and was currently engaged to Ami Mizuno, another graduate from the class above him. From his time working with him, he learned that he was going to school for international relations, he liked to read sci-fi novels, and his favorite form of coffee was a cappuccino.

"Hello, Heero. How was your day?" He asked cheerfully whilst mixing a drink for a customer. Scowling as he tucked in his shirt, Heero grunted, recalling the events of the past few days with annoyance. "Not so good I see?"

"No, not really."

"Hmmm," He paused to hand the drink to his customer, not forgetting to add a 'come and see us again!' before he walked away. "What happened?"

Heero took a water bottle out of the mini freezer and took a gulp before answering. "Nothing happened to me. You know Duo, right?"

A nod from Quatre encouraged him to continue.

"He got this girl pregnant."

Quatre almost choked on his own spit. "What! I knew he wasn't the sharpest blade in the knife drawer… but, pregnant!"

Heero shrugged as he began to take a customers order, writing what they wanted on his cup absentmindedly. "Yep."

The next hour passed by slowly, not much conversation passing between the two employees. That was how it usually went. Quatre would ask the questions, Heero would nod in response, even if it wasn't a 'yes-or-no' issue.

He had never been very talkative; then again, his mother wasn't either. His days at home were usually spent in silence while he did his homework or practiced basketball in the driveway. Sometimes, Duo would come over, seeing as he lived down the street, but this week had been difficult on his friend, so he never made an appearance.

He probably would have gone the entire shift staring out the window, watching the rain, if he didn't hear the shrieking of a couple women at the store entrance.

"I need your help! We have to find and learn these things together because we both have to deal with kids now!"

"No! I refuse to look at books talking about childbirth!"

"Rei, you don't have to look at those! Just the ones about parenting!" A brief pause. "Put down that cigarette! What if Hotaru learns from your bad behavior?"

Heero was slightly surprised to see two of his classmates at his place of work, but what was more surprising was the small child that Rei was tugging around. He had been to Rei's apartment plenty for parties to know that she lived alone, and as far as his knowledge went, she had no siblings.

So who was that girl?

"Wei," He watched as she tugged on Rei's jacket sleeve. "I wanna dwink."

"Ugh, fine. Come on."

Heero instantly straightened when he saw them heading his way. He tried to find his blonde co-worker so he could take care of it, but alas, he was nowhere to be found. Of course.

"Heero… I didn't know you worked here." She quipped, still holding Hotaru's hand. She caught his questioning gaze at her younger sibling. "This is my half sister, Hotaru."

He already knew her name from their conversation, but he pretended he didn't eavesdrop. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Believe me; neither did I."

They shared a moment of silence, but it didn't last long with Hotaru's squirming.

"Wei, I wanna dwink!"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Can I have a water? In a cup with a lid."

The brunette made the beverage and handed it to the small girl below the counter. "Anything else?"

"A gun."

He was surprised when he almost laughed. Heero never did such things. He thought she was kidding until she raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, my gun is at home."

"Damn it." She snapped her fingers and dug into her purse for some money. "Here you go."

"You don't have to pay for that. Water is free." He grunted, eyeing Rei as she gave him a look.

"Well, consider it a tip. And a little bribe to keep this-" She nodded towards Hotaru. "On the down low."

He stared at her as she walked away, barely even looking at the twenty dollar bill on the counter.

* * *

"Oh, my God! This stuff is so gruesome!" Minako stared at her book mortified as Rei did some Pre-Cal homework across from her on the couch. Hotaru was watching "The Wiggles" on TV, completely oblivious to the blonde's disgusted look. Rei just glanced at her over the rim of her textbook, soon turning back to her homework.

"That's why I refuse to look at books on childbirth."

They had spent a good two hours at the book store, Minako refusing to leave until she found enough information. She ended up buying five books; four on pregnancy and one on parenting after the child was born.

She seemed very persistent that Rei take the last one for a while.

"Well, I wish I would have known!" She stuck her face deep into the text. "Stretch marks! I can't have STRETCH MARKS! I will never be able to wear a bikini again!"

Rei partially ignored her. "You should have thought about that before you banged Duo."

"I do not like to refer to it as 'banged'."

"What do you wanna call it then? How about 'slept with someone I barely knew because I was completely trashed'?"

She didn't give a response to her comment.

"There is good news though! It says if I lather myself up in Cocoa Butter, my skin will be safe!" The blonde smiled. "I'll get that when I go to Wal-Mart tomorrow."

Rei sighed as she closed her book, tossing it on the coffee table as she watched Hotaru. "My dad called me back, by the way."

Minako's eyes grew wide. "When did this happen? Where was I?"

"It happened in the bookstore when you went to pee for the sixth time that trip." Rei rubbed her eyes. "He told me that if word gets out on the street that Hotaru is my sister, it's all over."

"What's all over? I don't get it." Minako put the book on her knees. "What's going on?"

"If anyone finds out about Hotaru, I'm screwed." Rei almost yelled, but calmed down when the young girl faced her for a moment, only to turn back to the television. "You see, everyone knows that my mother, his only wife, died when I was a baby. If they find out that he had a child with someone he isn't married to, his appearance drops. If that drops, he might loose his reputation as a lawyer."

"I still don't understand…"

"What it means Minako, is that if people know she's my sister, I lose everything. I lose the apartment, the money… everything."

* * *

Duo couldn't help but feel miserable as he watched TV later that evening. All he could think about was his last conversation with Minako. It was the words he told himself he wanted to hear, but know that he was even considering them, all he felt was guilt.

_"But, I'm going to keep it." _

_"What? You can't be serious!"_

_She gave him a look, which he swore looked like surprise. _

_"That's all I needed to know." She whispered, looking to the ground as she held he books close to her chest. "You don't have to be around if you don't want to be, but I am going to keep it. I just wanted you to know."_

_Before he had time to respond, she pushed past him and walked towards Rei, not even turning back to see his pained face._

What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to throw away all of his plans and dreams? Did he tell his parents? Did he pretend the whole thing never happened and let the blonde take care of everything alone? So many questions, hardly any answers.

Heero and Trowa were no help. They just told him to 'take responsibility'. How was that advice? It gave him absolutely no options. Well, it gave him one, but what if wanted door number two instead?

Maybe that was a sign. Maybe that really was his only option. His friends were way more mature and knowledgeable than he, but did that really mean that he was to completely throw away everything? They still got to go to college, they still had a chance to play basketball in school, and they still had the chance to wait until marriage to have children. If he took on this responsibility, he could kiss all of that goodbye.

Well, except that last part.

His phone vibrating shook him out of his debate with himself.

_I saw Minako and Rei at the bookstore_.

It was a text from Heero. Short and sweet as always.

_Just them? Was Minako ok?_

Duo replied, genuinely worried about Minako. He had been a huge asshole during the entire acceptance phase, and was now beginning to hate himself for it.

_Yeah, just them. She seemed ok. Bought a lot of baby books. _

Duo couldn't decide if he sighed in relief or despair after that text message.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

So, now Minako and Rei hate life. What excitement! Thank you to all my reviewers. Usagi is coming up later. She is a pivotal role in this fic. Can anyone guess what part she plays??

That is my challenge to you.

-ROF


	4. Chapter Three: December 6

**_What's Left of Me_**

**Chapter Three: December 6**

According to the books, Minako could expect nausea, sore boobs, and a lot of peeing for the next couple of months. She remembered groaning when she read the part about weight gain, kissing her beautiful beach body goodbye. However, she did get her hands on some Cocoa Butter, so maybe her body wouldn't be in that bad of shape after it was all said and done.

Thankfully, the morning sickness was said to subside after her first trimester, along with all the other horrid things like fatigue and her constant need to urinate. She was sure that her teachers were beginning to get extremely annoyed with her frequent bathroom visits.

That being said, it was obvious that she hadn't spoken a word of her pregnancy to any of the school officials, or her peers (other than Rei or Duo, of course) for that matter. She wasn't ready for that yet. Then again, would she ever be ready for it? Minako's plan so far was to let everyone figure it out by looking at her balloon of a stomach that would surface sooner or later.

Now, she was sitting in the doctor's office, patiently waiting for her exam in a paper gown. This was the first time she had been to the doctor concerning her 'problem', and knowing she would be coming back a lot more made her cringe.

The door to her room opened, revealing a tall woman in a white coat with a clip board. She had black hair and dark eyes, a friendly smile on her face.

"Good morning…" She glanced at her paper. "Minako Aino, is it?"

"Yeah, that's me."

She flipped through her paper work and smiled. "So, how has it been so far?"

Minako scratched her head. "Well, it's sucked, to be completely honest."

"It tends to be that way for everyone I'm afraid. But, of course, probably a lot worse for you, considering you're age." She stuck out her hand. "I am Dr. Keeling."

"Nice to meet you." Minako said, but in her mind wished she never had to step foot in the office.

"Likewise." Dr. Keeling flipped through her papers again and took a seat across from Minako. "So, do you know the first day of your last period?"

"September 29."

She scribbled it down on a new form.

"So, that means the estimated delivery date, which I will now refer to as the EDD, will be July, 6th. Of course, that is an estimate, so it may be sooner." She smiled again and wrote that down. "Have you thoroughly thought about all your options? Abortion? Adoption?"

"Yes, and I am going to keep it."

Dr. Keeling nodded. "It is not my job to influence a decision unless it can harm your health, but it is my job to inform you about all the decisions available to you. I will ask this though; how do you plan to live once the child is born?"

The blonde looked at her folded hands, not really knowing what to say. She could probably go to a community college. Of course she would get a job. Rei even offered to let her move in and help out. But, what about Duo? Would he want to take part?

"I… I don't really know." Minako finally said, putting her head in her hands. "I haven't thought that far ahead yet. I have just been trying to survive at home and at school."

Dr. Keeling touched Minako's shoulder. "I can understand that. I just want you to be aware of what is going on and what you could choose. Ultimately it is your decision."

"Just me? What about Duo-"

"Listen to me, Ms. Aino… this is very important." Dr. Keeling took one of Minako's hands in hers. "I cannot stress to you enough that this is your decision, alone. Do not do it for your parents, for your friends, or for the father. Do it for you."

* * *

"So, what do you do for fun?" Rei asked her younger counterpart, digging her spoon into another pint of chocolate ice cream. Ice cream is usually what Rei turned to in times of adversity. "Color?"

Hotaru shook her head as she watched Rei slowly shove a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "I like to wead."

"You can read?" Rei questioned, surprised. "You're only four."

The little girl shrugged. "Papa got me a teacher. She taught me how to wead at home."

"Oh, so you were home schooled?" Rei nodded, as if she understood. "I was too for awhile. Then he bailed on me and I went to public school."

Hotaru didn't say anything.

"What else do you like to do? Do you like toys?"

"I neva had many toys. I like the pawk."

After a small debate with herself, Rei decided to take Hotaru to the park. She sent a text message to Minako and told her to meet them there after her appointment, not wanting the blonde to go to her apartment and discover they weren't at home. Prior to the surprise dumpage of her long lost sister, Rei had planned on going to the Doctor's office with her best friend. However, fate would not let it be so.

Hotaru walked beside Rei obediently as they crossed the street, her tiny feet hitting the concrete as she tried to keep up. The black jumper Rei had dressed her in flew gracefully in the wind as she ran, her purple leggings protecting her legs from the harsh breeze. Deep inside Hotaru knew Rei liked her, despite the sometimes hateful comments, because if she didn't she would be just like their father. But, instead she bought her clothes and played with her.

"Wei, isn't that your fwend?"

The eldest Hino turned to the direction the child pointed to, seeing a boy clad in a maroon polo and black pants. He was talking on his cell phone whilst sitting on a bench.

"Well, Heero is kind of my friend." Rei grabbed Hotaru's hand and began to pull her along to the park. "But, then again he isn't."

"Why?"

"To start, I don't think the guy has a personality." Rei didn't exactly know what to say to her inquiring sibling, nor did she notice her hypocritical statement. "And besides, Minako is my only friend."

"You can make new fwends." Hotaru suggested. "Then I would get a new fwend too!"

Little did the small child know, her last proclamation broke Rei's heart (just a little bit, she corrected). She had grown up isolated, hated by her peers because of her mysterious ways and the abandonment of her father. Her terrible childhood had cut her deeper than anyone could imagine. Where did everyone think her foul temper came from anyway? She wasn't always the heartless banshee everyone seemed to cringe at when she made an appearance.

"Do you want to go see Heero?" She asked, giving up on trying to avoid it.

"Yes!"

The little girl all but ran towards him, leaving Rei frozen on the sidewalk.

"Hey!" She chased after her, wincing when Hotaru jumped in Heero's lap. "At least he is off the phone now…"

"So, my name is Hotawu. I am Wei's sister!" She beamed at the brunette as Rei finally arrived at the scene. "'Cept I'm not 'posed to tell you that."

"Holy crap, Heero…" Rei grabbed Hotaru off his lap and plopped her down next to him on the bench. "I am so sorry… She just bolted when she saw you."

Rei and Heero stared at each other for a moment, only the honking of car horns and the mindless chatter of the town's inhabitants invading their minds.

"It's fine." He half smiled, which shocked Rei. Heero never smiled.

"Heewo, we are going to the pawk." Hotaru bounced up and down. "Wanna come? It will give Wei a fwend."

Rei was mortified.

"Sure." Was his simple reply.

* * *

Minako didn't know what to do. She was just driving along, minding her own sweet business and thinking about her enormous prenatal vitamins, and she heard a loud pop. I guess being pregnant wasn't enough.

Pulling over to the side of the road, the blonde got out and examined the damage. A blown tire. Great. She had absolutely no cash, considering she just spent every last dime on her appointment, and she knew her parent's weren't going to give her any.

"Damn it!" She screamed, kicking the side of her car. "You stupid piece of metal! I hate you!"

After a good five minutes of pounding the car with her foot, she decided it would do her no good to continue. In defeat, she slid down the side of her Focus and sat on the asphalt, her jeans getting all sorts of dirt on them.

"I'll call Rei. She will come save me!" Minako dialed her friend's number, her expression growing grimmer with each passing ring.

_-beep- Hi, this is Rei's phone. Call me again and I'll kill you. –beep-_

"Rei, it's me. I'm stuck on the side of the road with a flat. If you don't leave the park to come to my rescue and I get murdered by a psychopath it's all your fault."

She hung up promptly, setting her cell phone beside her.

What if some weirdo did stop and 'help her'? What would she do? She had absolutely no way to defend herself, and she was pregnant.

"Hey," She was so going to get killed. "Need some help?"

After the thoughts of her bathing in her own blood passed from her mind, she looked up to see the voice belonged to one of her classmates, or if you prefer, a friend of her baby's father.

Trowa had pulled his car up beside her, passenger window rolled down in his Chevy. Minako didn't think she even nodded. She was too surprised.

"Do you have a spare?" He asked after he parked his car in front of hers, safely off the road.

"Um, I don't think so. If I have one, I don't know where." She answered honestly, hoping he wouldn't think she was stupid. If anything bad happened to her car, her dad usually fixed it. She didn't know what any part of the car was besides the seats and the steering wheel.

"I'll take it that you don't then." He popped her trunk and didn't find one. "Well, let's go get one."

Minako stood up. "I don't have money. You see I just got back from my first appointment and my parent's are super pissed at me right now-"

"It's fine. I'll buy it. You can just pay me back later." Trowa walked her around to the passenger side of his truck, opening the door. "We'll run to Wal-Mart and get a donut just so we can get it home. It's only about five minutes away."

"A donut?"

"It's a makeshift tire."

Minako sat in his truck and he shut the door. Why was he being so nice to her? Duo hadn't spoken to her, so why should he? In his mind she is probably the dumb cheerleader who ruined Duo's life.

They began their journey to the Wal-Mart in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. What was there to say? He had hardly spoken to her prior to this, so this entire situation was awkward. Sweet, but awkward.

"Thank you so much." Minako gushed, putting her head in her hands. "I don't know what else I would have done."

"Don't worry about it. You have enough on your plate as it is."

Silence again.

"I'm sorry about Duo." This made Minako's eyes go wide. She did not want to talk about him. "He's being a douche bag right now."

"I can't really blame him, can I? I ruined his life!" She felt tears beginning to build up in her eyes. All her stress and worries _now_ decided to show themselves.

"You didn't ruin his life. You didn't ruin yours either. Sometimes bad things happen," Trowa kept his eyes on the road the entire time he spoke. "And Duo can't handle them. He has never had to own up to anything or take responsibility for his actions. He is torn between doing what he wants and what he should do."

"But, how can it be so difficult? He is going to have a child!" Minako exclaimed, her tears starting to fall down her face. "How can he not want to be a part of that?"

She had tried so hard to keep it together, so long had she held everything inside. Now that she had let them out, all she could do was cry, to a complete stranger no less.

Instead of attempting to comfort her with words, Trowa listened to her cry; trying to ignore the pain his own heart was feeling with each broken sob.

* * *

Rei watched Hotaru play with another little girl in the sandbox, her little mouth twisted up into a grin. She dragged Heero all the way here, and as soon as they arrived she bailed for the sandbox.

_What is that turd up to?_ Rei thought to herself, trying not to look at Heero out of the corner of her eye.

"So, what's the story?" He asked, his arms now safely tucked into a jacket. "She came out of no where."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Imagine coming home from school and finding her in your apartment." A questioning glace from Heero made her continue. "Ok, so here's the story. Our dad is an asswipe, but he is also a lawyer. He married my mother and after she gave birth to me, she died, leaving me within his custody. When I turned 18, he gave me my apartment and car so I would leave him alone."

"Where does she fit in?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Don't be impatient! Anyway, my father is also a man whore and during one of his escapades, he knocked up some lady. She had Hotaru. Apparently, she died of breast cancer a few weeks ago. He left her with me."

Hotaru's laughter interrupted their conversation for a moment.

"She said that she was your sister, but she wasn't supposed to tell me."

Rei suddenly became uncomfortable. Why was she discussing this with him? He was friends with Minako's baby daddy, and she hadn't spent much time with him sober. Why did she trust him? She had from the moment they exchanged words at the bookstore café. She had told him then, only speaking maybe one phrase before it.

Minako had always said she was good at reading people.

"If word gets out that she is my half sister, then my dad is going to take away everything. My apartment, my car… my college money." Rei almost whispered. "It would ruin his reputation if people knew he had a child out of wedlock."

Heero turned his head towards her, quirking an eyebrow.

"So, why tell me?"

Rei slouched on the bench, watching as her half sister dug a hole in the sandbox, that little girl helping her with a plastic shovel. Her black dress had dirt and mud splattered on it in chucks, but she didn't care. Hotaru's smile said as much.

"I don't know."

* * *

Duo had called Heero a million times and he still had not responded. What the hell was he doing? He had gotten off work early and they had planned to shoot some hoops in Heero's driveway, but his impassive friend never showed.

"Fuck, man." He groaned as he decided to call Trowa, bored out of his mind. Maybe Heero was with him.

"Hello?" Trowa answered, making Duo excited. Finally one of his stupid friends answered.

"Hey dude, it's Duo."

"Oh, what's going on?" Trowa responded, but Duo could have sworn he heard someone crying, and that someone was definitely a chick.

"Nothing. I didn't know if you knew where Heero was." He listened a little harder, and it was clear to him now. There was definitely a woman crying somewhere around Trowa. "Where are you, man?"

"I am in my truck, heading to Wal-Mart."

Duo quirked an eyebrow as he paced the sidewalk.

"What for?"

"A spare tire."

The brunette had it pieced together. Trowa, being the knight in shining armor that he was, picked up some stranded girl whose tire blew out, and she was crying because it scared her.

"I see. I was wondering why I heard a crying girl. Tell her it is all going to be ok. Sir Barton is coming to the rescue!" He snickered.

"Alright," He paused for a moment. "I'll be sure to tell Minako. Bye, Duo."

It took Duo a moment to realize what had just transpired. MINAKO was with TROWA?

He couldn't ignore the pain tugging at his heart. Why was Trowa with Minako? Why was Minako in Trowa's truck? It was just them two alone? Why couldn't they have just called someone to tow her car back to her house?

Duo punched a nearby fence. Minako was pregnant with his baby! She could NOT be running around with some other guy, no matter that it was one of his best friends. She was carrying HIS baby, not Trowa's. She shouldn't be in an enclosed cab of a vehicle with another man.

As he walked back to his house, still boiling in his frustration, he couldn't help but wonder about when he started to care in the first place.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

Usagi appears next chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers!

-ROF


	5. Chapter Four: December 12

_**What's Left of Me**_

**Chapter Four: December 12**

Minako now lies on the couch in Rei's apartment, listening to the rain hit the windows as she attempts to relax. Hotaru sits at the coffee table that resides in the center of the 'L' shape the couch and loveseat create, coloring in a coloring book Rei picked up from the store. She seems happy.

Rei was in the kitchen, cooking up some dinner. She was making spaghetti, Minako's favorite. The blonde could smell the sweet scent of cookies baking in the oven, Hotaru's and her handiwork.

That day Trowa helped her out seemed so far away now. He helped her take her car to her home, but her parent's refused to acknowledge her. They just handed the brunette some money for the help and shut the door, leaving there daughter on the front porch.

She was so thankful that she had Rei. Where else could she have gone? Her parent's were beyond upset, and Duo hadn't spoken to her. She could see Rei stirring some spaghetti sauce on the stove top, tasting a bit with her finger. Minako smiled. She was so fortunate.

Since that day, however, she hadn't seen her savior. She saw Heero every once in a while, because he always managed to be somewhere around them these days, but Trowa was no where to be found. Minako tried to remember if she had ever seen him in the halls prior to the tragedy with her Focus, but those were the days of cheerleading, and her large ego prevented her from seeing anyone but herself and blonde, blue-eyed males.

And her best friend, of course.

Minako placed a hand on her stomach, poking the pudge that was beginning to surface. To the unsuspecting person, one might think that the teen princess just hadn't worked off the beer weight, but she knew better.

"Yeah, there's a baby in here…" She mumbled to herself as she poked the layer of fat. "A small, baby…"

"Minako, are you talking to yourself?" Rei inquired from the kitchen, turning around to face her friend.

"So, what if I am? I'm in a fragile state of depression here."

Rei rolled her eyes and kept stirring the sauce.

"Whatever. Anyway, have you done any of your homework?"

Minako looked at her friend, mouth agape.

"Who do you think I am, Rei? Of course I did my homework!"

Setting her wooden spoon aside, Rei walked slowly over to the couch, crossing her arms as she stared at the blonde.

"You didn't do it, did you?"

"No." Minako grimaced and held a cushion in front of her face. "But, I'm going to start doing it right now!"

"Ugh," Rei marched back to her place at the stove. "You can't just give up so easily! I know things are in the shitter right now, but seriously, you need to keep yourself in line. What about college? You can't expect to get in if you fail every course in high school."

"I probably won't have time for school." She reasoned, suddenly finding her chipping, pink fingernail polish more interesting. "With _it_ being here and all."

"Have you heard about online classes?" Rei offered, stirring the sauce some more. "A lot of people are doing those now. Especially parents, who want to go to school but have jobs and kids."

"Yeah, parent's who are like fifty years old and don't wanna get trashed every night!"

Rei quirked an eyebrow. "Well, it appears to me that getting trashed was what got you and Duo in this mess to begin with."

Minako stared at her friend, who she was growing increasingly annoyed with. 'It's only because she is right about EVERYTHING,' she reasoned.

They stopped speaking about alcohol after that, only concentrating on the tasks at hand. Hotaru was growing bored of coloring, and decided to watch a little TV, while Minako began to drag out the utensils. Rei dragged the noodles, sauce, meatballs, and garlic bread over to the wooden table, smiling as she watched everyone's mouths water.

She fixed Hotaru's plate first, putting everything in neat portions and chopping a meatball in sections. The garlic bread was soon torn apart by Hotaru's eager hands, so she didn't have to worry about doing it herself. Minako had already devoured her first helping by the time Rei got her own plate situated.

"What?" The blonde asked through a stuffed mouth. "This should be a compliment!"

Dinner was over soon. Hotaru was put in Rei's bed and Minako got the couch ready, her pillow and blankets being dragged out from the hall closet. After she was done with the 'strenuous' task, she plopped down and started watching MTV.

Rei followed suit, a bottle of Jack Daniels making its way on the table with her. Minako stared enviously at her friend as she took a quick slurp from the bottle.

"Must you do this to me?"

It took a moment for Rei to realize what she meant.

"Just because your miserable doesn't mean I have to be too." She took another drink. "Besides, you've never even liked Jack!"

"I'd like anything at this point! Even that nasty whiskey you always knock back at Haruka's!"

"Kentucky Deluxe?" Rei questioned. "Well, it's cheap and it gets the job done."

Minako hugged her pillow, staring at her friend through concerned eyes. "Rei, why do you drink anyway? It's not like you do it to have fun at the parties."

"What makes you say I don't?"

"You never talk to anyone. I mean, you talk to Haruka and Michiru, Makoto sometimes if she isn't fighting someone at the moment, but you don't dance or converse with guys. You just drink."

Rei shrugged, her stained t-shirt crinkling on her shoulders and plaid pajama pants bagging up at her ankles. "I do, don't I?"

That was the end of that conversation, but Rei continued to just down her Jack until she passed out on the sofa cushions, an open bottle dangling from her fingers.

* * *

Trowa huffed as he watched the downpour from his truck, trying to prolong the time before he had to sprint to the school. He would be absolutely soaked, as would his bag and homework. The brunette had spent countless hours before his Physics book the night before, answering all the practice problems for chapter four.

He would be damned before those got ruined.

So, deciding that no better options would show themselves, he decided to make the run.

He was correct in his assumption that everything would be soaked. His clothes, hair, and backpack were dripping by the time he walked through the double doors. He could only pray that his hours upon hours of work hadn't been sabotaged.

Upon his entrance, he was also greeted with a surprising sight. Heero was there, but he wasn't alone. There beside him stood Rei and Minako, all of whom were dry. They must have gotten there early, but why would they do that? They must have gotten there at least thirty minutes ago, considering that's when the showers even began. He could see Rei and Heero coming ahead of time for tutorials, but Minako on the other hand…

Not so much.

"Hey, guys." They all turned to greet him with smiles, except Heero of course. "What are you doing here so early?"

Minako looked at her shoes, Rei looked nervous, and Heero just stood there. Naturally, Trowa made sure to keep note of this.

"Rei and Minako are here for tutoring. I came to talk to coach."

The brunette nodded, but he knew they were lying.

* * *

Minako sighed as she remembered the confrontation with Trowa. She was sure he was suspicious, but he just couldn't find out about Hotaru. No one could, for Rei's sake. She wasn't even sure why she had told Heero about it.

They had gotten to school early everyday since having Hotaru, trying to avoid contact with there peers until the child was successfully deposited in the teachers daycare. Their principal, Mr. Tatum, had agreed when they had asked him, not wanting to deny any wish to the daughter of Akira Hino, one of the most prestigious lawyers in the country. Rei had confided in him her most confidential information, hoping it would be enough to keep her safe and in school.

The blonde also couldn't help but be worried about her friend. Since when did Rei start drinking so much? When she wasn't even partying, at that? These thoughts haunted her, but what seemed worse to Minako was that Rei could have possibly been doing this for a long while, and she _just_ noticed.

Some friend she was.

By this time, Minako had quit the cheerleading squad, leaving all her teammates and coach with a mixture of anger and confusion. She told them at she had her reasons and left it at that. They would find out sooner or later anyway.

Deep in thought, Minako wasn't paying much attention to where she was going. She had her purse slung over her shoulder, no books of course, her eyes glazed over in boredom and depression.

That is, until she ran into someone.

"Oh, my God! I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention-" She stopped short when she gazed down at a smiling blonde in the middle of the floor, her books scattered all over the empty hallway. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm great!" She grabbed Minako's offered hand and pulled herself up, a big grin still on her face. "My name is Usagi Tsukino!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Minako-" Her gaze was immediately drawn to a bulge protruding from the girl's stomach. She couldn't have looked at her bright, blue eyes, or her odd hairstyle, it had to be the stomach. "Aino…"

Usagi noticed where Minako's eyes went and she released her hand, deciding then would be a good time to begin picking up her books.

"I am so sorry. I won't talk to you anymore." She apologized and sniffled, placing her Fundamental's of Math book on top of her binder. "I won't ruin your reputation by talking to you. I'm really sorry."

Minako instantly realized her mistake, bending down to help her new acquaintance. She couldn't help but let her eyes travel across her book and folders, titles like remedial English and FOM adorning there covers. Every few seconds she kept glancing at Usagi's stomach, not believing what she was seeing.

"No… really. It's ok…" Minako was about to hand Usagi her things, but changed her mind. "Um… Usagi… how would you feel about going to lunch?"

She shook her head, laughing a little. "No, I'm not going to fall for that! I just met you, why would I? You'll probably make fun of me like the rest of your crowd."

Usagi began to walk away, not even caring that Minako still stood there with her things. If leaving those behind meant saving her some embarrassment, she would have left everything. However, she stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Please…" Minako begged, clutching Usagi's things in her free hand. "I need your help."

Skeptical, Usagi huffed. "What do you need help with that your friends can't do?"

After a small pause, Minako dropped her head, staring at the tile floor.

"Usagi, I'm pregnant, too."

* * *

"So, you aren't eating lunch with me today?" Rei questioned, not exactly happy. She might not be the most social in the school, but she understood the importance of having someone to sit with at lunch.

"No, I have something to do."

"Gee, I wonder what it is…." Rei asked sarcastically, knowing Minako would end up telling her.

"You know Usagi Tsukino?"

"The one who is having Mamoru Chiba's baby?"

"Yep. I'm going to lunch with her." Minako stated proudly.

"A girl you have never even considered talking to until now is who you are ditching me for?"

"Rei, this is extremely important! Besides, it couldn't hurt for you to not be so anti-social." Minako, stopped at the cafeteria. "Now, this is where I leave you. Make friends!"

Rei frowned as her friend waved her hand over the crowd, walking towards the exit as she did so.

"I hate you." Rei whispered under her breath as she walked in the cafeteria, still angry that Minako was making her do this. 'Make friends? No way.' She thought to herself. Other than Minako, she had Haruka and Michiru (who, lets face it, more often than not, never came to school), and Makoto, who was always hanging out with her brother Wufei (who Rei strongly detested).

Deciding to roam the floor for possible lunch companions, Rei held her head high and glanced at all her options.

'Cheerleaders? Nope.'

'Football players? Definitely not.'

'Random people I have NEVER seen before? Negative.'

'Heero. No- actually…'

Rei dropped her bag on the table, startling the silent brunette. He could only glare at her from behind his hamburger.

"I'm sitting here." Rei pulled out her Pre-cal homework. "Where are your buddies?"

"I could say the same for you." He replied, taking another bite of his hamburger as they eyed each other. Heero was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt, a zip-up jacket lying on the table beside him. "Where's Minako?"

"She had other plans for lunch." Rei grumbled, still angry that Minako put her in such an awkward situation. "Sorry I had to invade your space."

"It's alright." Heero watched her give him a doubtful look. "I don't mind."

They didn't talk for a while, only the sound of Heero chewing and Rei's pencil scribbling on her notebook making any sort of noise at the table. The laughs and screams of their peers around them just became part of the background, nothing they were concerned with.

That is, until it was made their concern.

"Watch out!" A random voice called out, but it was too late. Rei slammed down her pencil and stood up warily, the entire cafeteria silent.

She put a hand on the back of her shirt, feeling a cool liquid run down the fabric. Instantly, she was filled with anger.

Whoever threw the milk was going to pay dearly.

"WHO THREW IT?" She asked sternly, slowly turning around. Her new band t-shirt was ruined and she was wet, two things Rei was not happy about. "I said, WHO THREW THE FUCKIN' MILK?!"

Nobody responded, verbally anyway. But, stray eyes went to all-state football player Steven Crummel, who just rubbed the back of his head.

"Was it you?" Rei seethed, pointing at him with a shaky finger.

"Hey…" He slurred. "Calm down. Don't be such a bitch."

Rei made a move towards Steven to put him in his place, but was beaten to it. Someone had jumped in front of her, swung a plastic tray faster than she could blink, and hit Steven in the face with it. In her shock she didn't argue when she felt someone pull her away by the arm, trying to lead her away from the scene.

"Get your stuff."

She quickly picked up all of her belongings and followed the voice, trying to escape before the principals made their way over.

"What the hell is your problem, man?" Steven asked while cupping his cheek, glaring at Heero.

"You aren't supposed to talk to girls like that."

He didn't give him another chance to respond. Heero just pulled Rei out of the cafeteria with him, leading them both to the parking lot.

* * *

"So, what's it like?" Minako questioned, slurping on her Diet Coke. She hated it, but was trying everything she could to not gain a lot of weight. "You know… being so far along…?"

Usagi giggled as she took out her second hamburger, not noticing a ketchup smear on her cheek. "Well, I am only four months along, or as my doctor calls it, in my second trimester. But, I don't have morning sickness anymore."

"I could have sworn you were further along than that…"

"Everyone does. My doctor says that everyone gets different is size, and she said that I am just one of the unfortunate ones that get enormous!" Usagi beamed, staring at her fresh hamburger the waiter just brought out. "Yum!"

"Is that a craving?" Minako was trying to remember everything Usagi was experiencing. She knew she would need it here pretty soon.

"The hamburgers?"

"Uh, yeah…" Minako giggled. "This is your third one."

"Nah, I don't crave these. I just like 'em!" Usagi put mustard and ketchup on her plate and began to mix them together with one of her French fries. "But, I do crave ketchup and mustard."

Behind her impassive face, Minako was marveling not only at Usagi's huge appetite, but at her carefree attitude. How could she be so happy in her situation? Deciding she couldn't take it anymore, she asked her.

"Why shouldn't I be happy?" Usagi chewed her hamburger and swallowed before continuing. "I am getting to have a baby! Sure, it might royally suck at times, but I believe it happened for a reason. I don't think this would have happened if I was going to be miserable forever."

"Is Mamoru still around?"

"He is now. It took him awhile to grow on the idea though. Why? Is Duo not there for you?" She appeared thoroughly concerned, as if she had been Minako's friend her whole life. The less enthusiastic blonde could only look at the table top. "Oh, I see. It took Mamoru awhile to come around too, but in the end he pulled through."

"But, what if Duo doesn't pull through?" Minako looked up, tears rolling down her face. "What if I am left all alone to raise this baby? When it grows up, what is it going to think if there isn't a father around?"

Usagi looked upset, but reached across the table and took Minako's hand. "I worry about that every single day. But, you know what? I _know_ I can be a great mother without Mamoru. I don't _need_ him to raise this baby. I can love her and show her everything without him."

For the first time Minako actually _knew_ she could pull through, with or without Duo. She _knew_ she could raise her child without that man, or any man for that matter. All she could do was her best, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Duo stared at his cell phone as he sat at home, resisting the urge to just turn it off. He had to do this. There was no going around it this time.

He had planned on making contact with Minako a long while back, but didn't because of nerves. What was he going to say? He didn't know, but he felt like it would come to him when he did. After hours of staring at a blank text messaging screen, still not have written a thing, he was beginning to think it was hopeless.

Ever since his accidental discovery of his future child's mother riding in the car with one of his best friends, he hadn't quite been the same. Thinking about Trowa made him angry, and thinking about him and Minako together was even worse.

Of course, he had absolutely no say in the matter. He was the one being a giant douche bag and completely ditching her. Sure, maybe they had sex when they were both drunk, causing an unplanned pregnancy. But, he knew (after many hard hours of thinking) that didn't make Minako his property, even as much as he hated to think of her and Trowa together.

He tried to talk to Heero, but he was avoiding him for some reason. Duo wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling that the stoic teen wasn't fond of his life choices at the moment.

Back to the problem at hand, Duo still didn't know what to say. He knew what he should probably say, but he wasn't sure. Should he send her a paragraph, explaining himself? Or should he just say what his plans were for the future?

He decided he would just send '_I'm sorry'_ instead.

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**

Thank you to all my reviewers! So, Usagi is in on the action now. What do you think of her part as the 'I'm in the same boat as you, so we can get through this together' friend? That is a long part title... :

Anyway, review. What do you want to see? Do you like what you have seen so far?

-ROF


	6. Chapter Five: December 19

_**What's Left of Me**_

**Chapter Five: December 19**

Heero could only stare at his TV, not exactly registering anything playing across the screen. He could hear his mother moving around in the kitchen, small feet hitting the floor softly. She was making Hamburger Helper, the Lasagna flavor, for dinner. Again.

He couldn't exactly blame her though, and he had grown rather fond of the boxed, Italian goodness. It was hard to come by an extravagant meal as a single mother with a minimum wage job, especially around Christmas time. She tried her hardest, and that was all that mattered to him.

Speaking of the holidays, the brunette took a glance at the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room, staring at the red confetti garland and the golden star hanging limply at the the top. Again, it wasn't exactly glamorous, but nothing about Heero's life was. He liked the simplicity of the lifestyle he created with his mother. Nothing outrageously expensive, nothing they didn't need... only the essentials.

Their two bedroom house on the outskirts of town was what most would frown upon. The paint on the outside was chipping, some of the windows cracked. The furniture on the inside was outdated and worn, most of it not matching. However, Heero wasn't one to complain.

"Heero, dear... come sit down. Dinner is ready." He heard his mother call from the kitchen, her voice quiet par usual. She was a very quiet person, like he was, only speaking when it seemed absolutely imperative. Unless it was to her son, with whom she enjoyed speaking with very much, words never seemed to roll from her tongue.

His mom had set the table for two, a glass of water sitting beside his plate. The food sat in the center in a plastic Tupperware container, steam rising from it to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry we are eating this again. I just want to by you something nice for Christmas." She apologized, sitting down beside her son and looking at her empty plate.

"It's ok, mom. I really don't mind."

She sighed and scooped out a small portion onto her plate, handing the spoon to Heero when she was finished. "I know you don't. I couldn't have asked for a better son."

Heero didn't respond, mainly because he had no idea how. His mother always said awkward things like this to him, and each time he chose silence. He didn't feel like a very good son at all, so who was he to accept her praises and well-wishes?

"I'm not mad about your suspension. I'm glad you stood up for that girl." She smiled.

Heero groaned. He had almost forgotten about his suspension from the basketball team. Steven had told the Athletic Director of his tray-to-the-face incident, and he said he was to be suspended from the next three games and all practices in between when they returned from the holiday break, even with the given circumstances.

"Your dad would be very proud." She whispered before she could realize what she said. Bringing a hand to her mouth, she excused herself, rushing to her room and shutting the door quickly.

Heero ate in silence.

After polishing his plate and washing his dishes, the brunette walked into his room, collapsing on his bed. The blue sheets were wrinkled beneath him, reminding him of his terrible habit of not making his bed. The white walls of his room looked empty, but in reality they weren't at all. A flag with the Marines logo on it was stapled behind his bed, opposing it from across the room was another one with a different design. A desk sat in the corner, a black laptop resting on the surface. Pens and pencils sat neatly in a line, a stack of paper lying beneath them.

But, no one could argue that the single photograph on the desk surface was the most endearing of it all.

* * *

"Wei, what are we doing?" Hotaru asked while Rei buttoned her purple coat, pulling on a knitted beanie afterward. Hotaru couldn't help but play with the puffy ball of cotton on top of her skull as she followed her elder sister out the door. "Where's Minako?"

"Minako is with someone else right now. So, we are going to go buy her a Christmas present." Rei tugged on her own jacket as they walked to the elevator, her purse transferring back and forth between her hands as she did such. She had gotten a job at a local diner just for the holidays. On days where Minako could watch Hotaru, she would work. Her father wouldn't give her money for anything he didn't already have to, and that included presents. "You can show me some stuff you want while we are at it, too."

Hotaru stared at Rei wide-eyed as the elevator doors closed, one of her hands still holding onto the fuzzy ball on her head. "You mean, I get pwesents?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't you, silly?"

Hotaru came at Rei's legs and hugged them, shocking the teenager. Why was she acting like that? Surely she got gifts at Christmas time. God knew her father made enough money to sustain a small country, so he would surely spare just a fraction to please this child. That is, if he even knew of her existence prior to her mother dying.

"Can I get a Bawbie?"

"Sure can."

Hotaru squirmed excitely as they excited the elevator and walked through the parking garage, locating Rei's BMW closeby. After being stowed away in her child's seat, they began their journey to the mall.

"Awe you going to get Heewo something?" The curious toddler asked, being blissfully unaware of Rei's startled expression in the frontseat.

"No. Why would I do that?" Rei asked, turning her CD down a bit.

"Because he saved you fwom that mean boy!" Hotaru seemed appalled at her response. "I would get my pwince something."

"My prince?" Rei peered at her sibling in the rearview mirror. "Did Minako tell you that?"

"Yep. She said her pwince sucked."

"Don't say that!" Rei rolled her eyes as she picture Minako telling Hotaru all these bad things about Duo. Not that Rei disagreed with her by any means, but it would be typical of her best friend to make everyone feel sorry for her, including a four year old. "I'll let you pick Heero something out if you won't say that word anymore."

"Ok!" Hotaru threw her hands in the air. "I am gunna get him a Bawbie too so he can play with me."

"I don't think he would like a Barbie, Hotaru." Rei giggled to herself, imagining the stoic boy playing with a doll. "It isn't very manly."

"Fine. I'll pick out a Bawbie caw for him. That way we can still play. Caws are manly right?"

"Not those cars exactly." Rei informed her, humming to herself as she drove. It would be so awkward if she were to buy Heero something. They weren't very close, or rather, hadn't been until here recently. Sure, he smacked that stupid jock in the face with a lunch tray to avenge her, gave her one of his shirts to wear afterward, and lent her his jacket to keep her warm when she left that afternoon. That wasn't enough to justify giving a _man _a present.

Right?

They arrived at that mall soon afterward, going into multiple stores to find presents. Rei picked Minako up some 'hot' maternity clothes and jewelry, not wanting her to feel ugly or anything when she got 'extremely fat' (according to Minako, of course). Hotaru picked out some toys she wanted, with Rei's urging. She wouldn't pick out more stuff unless Rei asked her too, and the stuff she picked was always very cheap. Rei couldn't help but wonder if she had gotten _anything _while she lived with her mother.

"Don't get Heewo that!" Hotaru crossed her arms. "Shirts are boring!"

"I happen to like shirts! Besides, its a lot better than a Barbie car."

"Nu uh!" Hotaru argued. "I hate that shirt. Bawbie caws are much better!"

Sighing in frustration, Rei picked up the shirt and walked to the cashier, a grumpy Hotaru hot on her heels. The old woman behind the desk smiled and took Rei's credit card, raising an eyebrow when she read the name. Rei hated it when people did that, but it was unavoidable. Everywhere she went people just couldn't believe the daughter of Akira was using _her_ credit card at _their_ store.

It was ridiculous.

"Would your daughter like a sucker?" The old woman tempted the child by waving it in her face. "It's root beer flavor!"

Rei was about to correct her, but didn't, knowing full well the consequences. "Yeah, she'll take it."

Hotaru graciously took the treat and walked out with Rei hand in hand.

* * *

Minako pulled her jacket closer as she walked Usagi into the department store, wondering to the baby section. Small overalls, dresses, and shoes seemed to be very abundant, perfect for their outing. Seeing that it was almost Christmas, the two found that it would be appropriate to go buy baby clothes with all sales going on. That would be their Christmas gifts to each other.

"I like these little overalls!" Usagi pulled a pair of boys overalls off the rack. "Too bad these are for a boy."

"So, you are having a girl?" Minako asked, starting to browse through the dresses. There were a few she would really like to buy for herself, but couldn't because she had no clue as to what she was having. Personally, it didn't matter to her. She would find a way to make each gender look brilliant with her fashion sense.

"Yep! So, I need pink things. Minako, you can get generic colors like green and yellow until you know for sure." Usagi informed her as she looked at one piece outfits. "When will you find out, anyway?"

"I could next week, but with Christmas and all I am going to wait until the following week." The slightly less pregnant blonde found a pink dress with frills on it, lace in great abundance around the sleeves. "What about this Usagi? I think any baby would look positively beautiful in this!"

Usagi shook her head furiously and took it out of Minako's hands, walking over to the shoes immediately after. Minako couldn't help but smile, not believing her luck in finding such a friend experiencing the same thing she was. It had to be even worse for her though, because she was only a junior in high school. At least she was graduating next semester! Unfortunately, Usagi wouldn't be having that luxury. What about Mamoru? Would he stay with her or would he leave for university?

Only time could tell.

"Has Duo spoken to you anymore?"

This brought Minako out of her dream world. She had never text Duo back, so he never said anything else. He had said sorry, but did he understand what all he was saying sorry for? Did he know that pain it had caused her when he wanted her to kill the baby? Should she even let him have another chance at raising this baby?

"No. I never responded to his apology." Usagi looked shocked. "Don't look at me that way!"

Usagi stopped looking at shoes and walked over to her new friend. "I know you are mad at him, but you have to look at it from his point of view. He is a guy, so naturally anything to do with commitment is going to freak him out, especially when it is to a child with a girl he barely knows. Guys don't like to be held down, so they wait until later on in life to settle down. They want to wait until they have accomplished enough to feel satisfied before they even begin to think about marriage, much less children."

Minako just stared at her.

"Trust me. Mamoru did the same thing at first. But, he said that he would stick around to help out. We don't know if _we_, as a couple, will work out. But, he decided that whether we do or not he wants to be a part of our baby's life." Usagi grinned. "I think it's time you had a heart to heart talk about this with Duo. It isn't fair to keep him out if he wants to help."

Minako sighed, knowing Usagi was right. She mentally reminded herself to stop befriending people who were always right. "I know. I'll talk to him."

"Ok, good!" Usagi grabbed Minako's hand. "Come look at these!"

* * *

Trowa sighed as he walked through his house. His mother and father were quietly fixing dinner in the kitchen, ignoring the rustling of his wind pants as they brushed together. He could see his father standing in his dress shirt and khaki's, just arriving home after a long day at the office. His mother was dressed similarly in a pant suit, but her jacket was discarded to the back of a chair. Always the professionals.

"Trowa, dinner is ready." His mother called lightly from the kitchen, barely above a whisper. "Wash your hands before you come in."

He did as instructed and walked into the kitchen, taking his usual seat at the large table. The lights were dimmed and the china was glistening, a bottle of red wine sitting near the flower centerpiece.

Beside him sat his mother, blonde hair pulled tightly away from her face by a clip. She wore a light amount of makeup, just a little tint on her lips and eyes. She had always said wearing to much was unprofessional on all accounts, but a little was essential.

Across from his sat his father, whose profession as an orthopedic surgeon was well kept outside the workplace. His face was like that of a stone, and everything was always clean and organized.

"Where is Catherine?" His father asked, eating a small bit of salad. "She knows it is dinner time."

"Where is she usually, Robert?" His mother replied, rolling her eyes. "She is hanging out with that stupid football player."

"Clara, I thought we talked about him."

"We did. She refused to stop seeing him. I tried convincing her to find a more, how should I say, _mature_ man."

Trowa ate in silence as he listened to them discuss his sister. His sister was always the topic of conversation, because she never followed the rules. His parents would say not to date someone, and she would date them. They would tell her to be home at ten, she would come home at twelve. It was a continous cycle.

"I really wish she could hang out with my intern, Ami. She could teach Catherine a thing or two about maturity. I still can't believe she has only been out of high school for a year." Robert sighed, staring at the ceiling. "Why don't you talk to her, Trowa? You are a good kid."

"It isn't my place. She isn't doing anything terribly awful."

They just shook their heads.

"You have your senior pictures this Saturday." Clara beamed, taking a sip of her wine. "You are going to the top photographer in the area. He is reknown for his black and white's."

"Alright," Trowa shook his head. "Just remind me."

Clara polished off her salad and moved onto the main course; chicken and a baked potato. "The girls at work will be so jealous. Paulene is taking her son to that studio down the road. You know, that little shack? I can't wait to see her face when I tell her who is taking Trowa's pictures."

The brunette could only stare at his food.

* * *

Duo dribbled his basketball in his driveway, getting hypnotized by the steady beat of the ball hitting the ground. It was like a drug to him, hearing the echo and feeling the drive. That was why he loved basketball so much. He couldn't help but feel connected to the pounding of the ball hitting the ground.

They weren't having practice because of the Christmas break, but he wanted to stay on his game. Heero was suspended from all game play, so he wasn't in the mood to come out and practice. Trowa was eating dinner with his family, so he couldn't come either. So, it was him all by his lonesome.

Minako had never text him back, but he felt better. He confronted his fear, which alone made him feel more accomplished. Should she ever want his help, she would know exactly where to find him. If she did, then he would own up to his mistake and do what he could. If she didn't, then it would be a dream come true and a weight off his shoulders.

Besides, it looked like she was getting a little comfortable with Trowa anyway. He wouldn't lie and say it didn't bother him, because it did. But, did he really have a say in who she dated? Even if it was one of his best friends? He resigned with a no, and continued to dribble his basketball.

About that time his phone began to ring, signaling a text message. He didn't know who it was, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it was the aforementioned blonde. Only fate would be so cruel.

_'I have a doctors appt after Christmas. I will get to find out what the baby is. You can come if you want.' _

Duo could only nod. Fate had it out for him.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five**

I don't own Tupperware or Hamburger Helper, nor do I own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Thank you to all who have reviewed.

-ROF


	7. Chapter Six: December 25

**_What's Left of Me_**

**Chapter Six: December 25**

Minako grimaced as Hotaru pounced on her make-shift bed, jumping up and down until the couch cushions were about to fly off. Rei was perched on the loveseat, slurping on a cup of coffee. The blonde could spot a bottle of Bailey's on the table, and she knew Rei couldn't help but add a little bit to her coffee.

"Minako! It's Christmas!" Hotaru sat on Minako's butt now, playing with her captives long locks. "We all get to open presents! Everyone has some!"

At the mention of gifts, Minako perked right up, tossing Hotaru off to go to the gifts underneath the small Christmas tree. In what seemed like a matter of moments, she had sorted everyone's gifts, and managed to look slightly dissapointed when Hotaru's pile was larger than hers.

"I got more than you did Minako!" Hotaru giggled and twirled in her blue pajama gown. "I bet mine are better too!"

The blonde stuck out her tongue at the younger member of their makeshift family, crossing her arms over her chest. Rei sat back and watched, sipping on her beverage.

"Rei, come over here! You got presents, too!" Minako bounced up and pulled Rei off the loveseat, her white t-shirt billowing as she walked. She couldn't help but be excited. Why wouldn't she be happy on Christmas? Especially when she got to spend it with her best friend and her sister. Sure, this was going to be the last Christmas she got to spend as a carefree child and next winter she would have to buy baby toys and stuff, but that was ok. Everything would be ok.

"Oh, Wei..." Hotaru held up a box. "This is Heewo's pwesent, wight?"

Rei slapped her forehead and Minako gave her a questioning look. The former knew what was going to happen now.

"WHAT?" Minako stared at the box Hotaru held. "THAT IS FOR HEERO!"

"Minako, calm down-"

The blonde marched around the room, rubbing her chin, head, arm, or anything she could manage in confusion. "How long have you two been an item? Hell, when did you two even _become _an item? I know he heroically saved you from Steven, but I thought that he was just doing that because he felt obligated as the male to stand up for the damsel in distress... I am so confused!"

"It's really not that complicated. We aren't even together, Minako." Rei reassured, snatching the box from Hotaru with one hand, without spilling her coffee. Minako was inwardly jealous. "Hotaru wanted to buy something for him."

Rolling her eyes at Rei, Minako sat down, playing with her wrapped gift between her hands. "Whatever, Miss I-Hate-Everyone-With-A-Penis."

"I do NOT hate everyone with a penis!" Hotaru looked at Rei confused after that statement. "And don't say that in front of Hotaru!"

Instead of pondering over a clever comeback, Minako just began to open her presents, throwing the wrapping paper all over the apartment. She got an abundance of maternity clothes, which she claimed would make her look 'hot', along with a few sets of jewelry. Hotaru go almost every toy she asked for from Rei, and Minako bought her 'the cutest outfit ever'. Rei received some clothes from Minako, a few of them resembling ones Rei could have sworn Minako used to wear. Well, it's the thought that counts, right? Minako didn't have a job to buy presents with, she had a credit card her parent's forgot to cancel, and because she was already out of their good graces, she refused to max it out.

After an intense bout of cleaning up on Rei's part, Minako making pancakes, and Hotaru playing with her Pet Shop Barbie, the apartment appeared to turn back to semi-normal. Excluding of course, all the toys, candy, clothes, and Christmas decor. Torn pieces of garland and little slips of wrapping paper that had managed to escape the trash bag lay unnoticed as the girls devoured their breakfast, only remnents of what they used to be.

"Wei, you need to give this to Heewo." Hotaru picked up the box with her little hands and walked over to her sibling, a growing smile plastered on her small face. "He will be vewy happy."

"I bet Heero will be very happy to be receiving a gift from a babe, such as yourself." Minako teased, taking Rei's coffee/Bailey's away from her. "Can't drink and drive, now can we?"

Rei rolled her eyes and picked up Heero's gift. "Come on, Hotaru. Let's go ahead and get this over with."

Hotaru frowned. "He's your pwince, not mine! Besides, I gotta play with my new toys!"

"You traitor. I bet Minako told you to say that, didn't she?"

"I don't know."

Minako chuckled nervously, ushering Rei towards the door. Now that she found out about this new developement, it was going to be hard to resist matchmaking. Especially with her stubborn best friend and a piece of 'man candy', no matter how indifferent and unfun he was.

"Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Minako chirped, but glared at her friend when she eyed her stomach. "Shut up. I know. Do you even know how to get to Heero's house?"

"Yeah. I have only sold Duo cigarettes for like four years now." The blonde gave her a funny look. "Heero lives by Duo. I was frequently informed by your spastic baby daddy which house was Heero's."

"Don't refer to him as a _'baby daddy'_," She spat, looking as if she ate something sour. "You make me sound like a major whore."

"That's what he is though. Ya'll aren't together, and aren't planning on it." Rei raised an eyebrow, the Texan slang easily slipping from her lips. "The term 'father' goes to the one who actually stays with you and loves that baby."

Minako sighed, knowing that trying to argue this point was futile. Her friend wasn't one to bend on such subjects, especially when it came down to men.

"Have fun, ok? I don't want you to just throw the gift at him and leave."

"I could never dream of being let off the hook that easily."

* * *

Trowa had just finished hanging up his new clothes, now moving onto the shoes. His parents had actually held back a little this year and just got him a couple sets of designer labels, matching shoes along with them, of course. Apparently, they were wanting to save up there money and buy him something extravagant for his graduation. He hoped it wasn't a new car, because he was really fond of his pick-up.

Looking around his room, he couldn't help but be thankful. He was born into a really wealthy family, unlike some of his peers. Duo was born into an upper-middle class family, whilst Heero was a little lower on the social scale considering they only had one source of consistent income. Trowa didn't look down on his friends though, he envied them. His house was all rules and regulations, all work and no play. Sure, he might own a the bedroom straight off the cover of a magazine and wear all the expensive clothes, but he didn't want all that.

The brunette sighed as he looked at his lifeless room, all neat and proper. Not one thing sat out of place. His cherry red comforter lay without wrinkles, books were aligned by edition on the shelfs, and replica's of famous paintings adorned his wall. No one would ever guess this room belonged to a senior male in high school.

His cell phone went off, flashing all sorts of colors on his desk. Picking it up, he discovered it was a message from Rei.

_Go to my apartment. Minako is there with Hotaru, and quite frankly I don't think Hotaru will survive long if we leave them there alone._

Trowa was deeply puzzled. Minako watched Hotaru all the time when Rei went to work, so why was now any different? Besides, he hardly believed that Minako might want to spend her Christmas with him. Why would she? Because he helped her out when she got a flat? No, Minako never noticed him before she got pregnant, she wouldn't want to see him now.

But, he agreed, not exactly knowing why himself.

Walking outside in only a sweater and jeans, Trowa ignored his parents and got in his truck, enjoying the roar of the engine as he turned the key. He definately wanted to keep this bad boy. No new Mercedes or Audi for him.

He had to be careful while driving, dodging the ice patches on the roads and the huge snow mounds, trying to stay relatively safe. Thankfully, Rei's apartment was close by, considering they both lived in the same upper class neighborhood.

Taking familiar steps to the elevator, Trowa really began to think. What would his parent's think if he was visiting a pregnant girl? One his age, at that? They never liked Duo, so if they found out it was his child Minako carried, they would never let him inside the house again. Was it worth it?

"Trowa?"

All of his doubts vanished when Minako opened the door.

* * *

"Oh, revenge is sweet." Rei mused as she drove, setting her cell phone down in the cup holder beside her. Minako had set her up, so she had returned the favor. Besides, she knew Minako had a thing for Trowa. After he helped her out the day she got a flat, she wouldn't shut up about it.

Now back to her current problem, Rei was at a loss. What was she supposed to do when she gave Heero his gift? Just hand it to him and say 'Merry Christmas! Here is a present, even though I really don't know you that well!'

Rei grumbled and flipped on the radio, getting irritated. It would be so much easier if Hotaru came, too. She could be her excuse. Hell, she was the _entire_ reason she even got him anything. Then Minako had to go pull that stunt... now she was out of her reason and her way out.

Finding Heero's house wasn't too difficult, considering Duo had told her each time she came over to drop off some contraban where his best buddy's house was. It was a small house, barely big enough for a entire family. The shrubs outside were in need of a good trimming and a beat up Honda sat out front, the paint chipping in some areas. Beside it was a brown truck, its year dating way back before she was born. Rei was in shock, partly because of the house and the other from her lack of attention towards it in the first place. Why hadn't she noticed before?

Parking her car on the curb, making sure it was locked before she even made a step towards the front door, Rei hugged the gift to her chest, nervous as to what would happen. What the hell was she going to do? She took a deep breath and pushed on the doorbell, not exhaling again until the door began to open.

"Hello?" It was a woman that answered, dark hair hanging beside her face and a black sweater clinging to her arms. She was pretty, but Rei could see an unknown pain lingering behind her eyes, one that was all too familiar. "Oh, can I help you miss?"

"I, um, need to see Heero." Rei asked, her eyes looking to the ground. "If he is in, that is."

"Oh, he is here. Please, come in." The woman held open the door and allowed Rei inside, taking her coat and hanging it by the door. The woman led her to the couch, picking up some stray cups that sat on the coffee table. "You can wait here. I'll go get him."

Now that she was safely away, Rei took the opprotunity to look about. The fireplace was lit, but only embers remained of what used to be a fire. A Christmas tree, no matter how homely it looked, was in the corner, beside a loveseat that was completely different from the sofa she currently sat upon. The walls were bare, not a single picture lingering on the walls. On the mantle was an American flag, folded neatly and boxed in a glass display case. A sick feeling formed in Rei's stomach.

"Rei?"

Heero had appeared, standing at a safe distance away. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, brown hair a mess as always. Rei couldn't tell if he was irritated or confused at her appearance.

"Oh, hey..." Rei stood up and walked over to him, clutching the gift tightly. She watched as his eyes flashed towards the present, but they returned to her soon after. "Merry Christmas."

He just stared at her. "Merry Christmas."

This was incrediably awkward. "Well, Hotaru and I got you a gift. They're both in this box, but I think you can tell which one Hotaru picked."

Heero took the gift carefully from her hands, sitting on the couch afterward. He opened the paper slowly, almost perfectly, trying not to completely tear it to pieces. Rei could only pray that Minako would learn such a trait for next year.

"A G.I. Joe?"

Rei laughed. "Yeah, Hotaru was going to get you a Barbie, so be thankful she got that one instead."

He smirked. "And a shirt?"

"Yeah, that's my present." Rei almost blushed after saying that.

He looked at his shirt and smiled. "Thank you. You shouldn't have."

"I know. But Hotaru wouldn't shut up until we got you something too." Rei laughed. "I'm just kidding. But, I am glad you liked it."

There was an another odd silence. Rei looked at her worn shoes and torn jeans, not knowing what else to say. "Well, I guess I'll go ahead and jet..."

Heero gave her a wierd look. "You can stay if you want. My mom just made dinner."

Rei was shocked. She wasn't expecting this turn of events at all. She just knew Minako was going to have a cow when she found out about this later. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden... Besides, she probably didn't make enough for another person..."

Heero turned his head down. "Don't worry. She always makes enough for one more."

As Rei followed him to the table, she couldn't help but think back to the flag.

* * *

"I wasn't expecting you, Trowa." Minako welcomed him inside, ushering him to the couch.

"Well, Rei text me and said you might need some company." He smiled at her as she walked to the fridge, pouring him a glass of iced tea. "Where is she anyway? She doesn't work today, does she?"

Minako handed him his glass and sat on the couch beside him, resting her hands on her stomach. God, how she felt fat. "She is taking Heero a present."

The brunette looked surprised. "Since when have they been together?"

"That's what I said!" Minako exclaimed, looking rather excited. "But, she just blamed it on Hotaru. Speaking of, where did that little turd go?"

They turned to see Hotaru passed out behind the chair, clutching one of her dolls close to her chest. Minako made a move to pick her up, but Trowa beat her to it, picking up the child and setting her on the loveseat. The blonde was in awe.

"You are really good with kids."

Trowa looked surprised. "Not really. I mean, I practically raised my sister, Catherine, but other than that I have had no experience."

"Well, that's more than I've had." Minako grumbled, looking to her stomach. She hated that everything went back to that. It always went back to her being pregnant. "How's your Christmas been?"

"Good." He answered. "Yours?"

"Yep! It was awesome!" Minako clapped. "Rei got me a bunch of clothes and jewelry."

Trowa clasped his hands by his knees. "Have you heard from your parents at all? I mean, it is Christmas..."

"No, I haven't seen or talked to them since you helped me with my car." Minako looked at her bare feet, the carpet poking between her toes. "They hate me."

"They don't hate you. They are just upset right now. That isn't any excuse for ignoring you and kicking you out, though." Trowa frowned. He could see his parent's doing the same thing. Not even giving you a chance to redeem yourself.

"They never really kicked me out. I mean, I just kinda left. They were ignoring me and yelling at me a lot anyway. Once they just told me to leave, so I figured they would rather me just move out. Slowly I brought my things over here, and now here I am. A resident in my best friends apartment." She frowned. "I can't even help her out. I don't have a job or anything..."

"You watch Hotaru for her so she can work, though. She couldn't do that if you weren't here."

"I know, but I feel like such a mooch." Minako frowned. "It isn't like I haven't tried. Everywhere I have tried won't hire me because I am pregnant."

Trowa nodded in understanding, not really knowing what to say. She really was going through a hard time. "Do you know what the baby is yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm going next week." She smiled meekly. "Duo is actually coming. I wasn't expecting that at all."

It took all Trowa had not to frown. He hadn't approved of Duo's behavior from the start, and now that he got a couple of months to be a complete douche, he automatically got to come back and help out? Was she that desperate for help?

"He apologized?"

"Yeah. Weird huh? If he wants to be a part of it, then I won't deny him. But, if he doesn't, then I can handle it myself." She laughed. "Or, as well as I can manage before Rei has to help me out... again."

"You know, I will help... I mean, if you need it." He blushed, not having any idea why he offered himself. "You know, if Duo doesn't show..."

"Thank you, Trowa." She grabbed his hand. "I appreciate it."

* * *

Duo looked at his hands, watching them as they shook. He had no idea why he was so nervous. He _never_ got nervous, especially when it came to girls. But, now that he was about to give the girl he got pregnant a present, his knees were weaker that straws.

He didn't even know why he got her a present in the first place. Was it because in the back of his mind he knew he acted terribly? Probably. So, he had to go buy some stupid baby clothes to make up for it. What would she do when he came over, with a present no less? He was kind of afraid to think about it.

Jumping in his car, he began his trek to Rei's apartment. He thought about texting her to make sure she was home, but he figured she was. If she wasn't, then his task would be a lot simpler anyway. However, he couldn't say he didn't want to see her face when she saw him in his brand new shirt and jeans (courtesy of his mother).

About ten minutes later he pulled into the parking garage, the gift tucked under his arm. The red paper shone brightly, as if trying to show off its contents. Duo just kept walking, completely unaware of what was about to transpire.

_Ok, just be cool. Be yourself._ He took a deep breath._ Be your irresistible self._

He heard heard a some shuffling in the room, but there were two voices. He couldn't place them, but he knew one was Minako's.

_Unless Rei traded her vocal cords for a male set, then that is definately not-_

"Duo?"

* * *

**End of Chapter Six**

Thank you to all of my reviewers (or rather, the few reviewers I have that stick with me). I really enjoy writing this story, so I hope you enjoy reading it.

Oh, I recommend reading "More to the Story" by **TopazDragon**. It is very interesting and original.

-ROF


	8. Chapter Seven: December 25, cont

**_What's Left of Me_**

**Chapter Seven: December 25, cont.**

"So, Rei..." Heero's mom, who Rei learned was called Mary, asked politely, cutting a piece of turkey with her fork. She had cooked a very ornate meal; consisting of turkey, mashed potatoes, carrots, and dressing. Rei couldn't help but be envious of her cooking skills. "What are your plans after high school?"

Rei didn't exactly know what to say. It really all depended on Hotaru and Minako. If they both still needed her help, she wouldn't be able to move off. She was sure that wasn't something to share when you first meet someone though, and decided on something else to say. "Well, at the moment it's a toss up. Nothing is set in stone. I would like to attend NYU, if all goes well."

She smiled. "Your father sure makes a lot of money, famous as he is, so the financial part of it won't be an issue I assume."

Rei was sure her eyebrow involuntarily twitched.

"Like I said, nothing is set in stone."

They ate a little longer in silence, only the clanking of silverware making any sort of noise. Rei couldn't ignore the mass amount of food Heero had already consumed, though. Was that typical of every man or did he never get food like this? She hoped it was the first possiblity, but she couldn't completely disregard the last.

"I keep hoping Heero will change his mind and go to school, but I don't think he's budging." Mary sighed, scooping some more mashed potatoes on her plate. Rei noticed that he eyes seemed to lose a little of their previous glow. "He seems set on going into the military."

"Oh, really?" Rei turned her gaze towards the ever silent Heero, who avoided her gaze as he ate. "Now that you mention it, I am not surprised."

"Yeah, me either." Mary huffed, glancing at her son. "I should have known from the beginning."

"You know, you could always get on the college first program. So, you can go to school for four years and then be deployed." Rei offered to Heero, watching him continue to ignore her. "They pay for your school and everything. Or, you could just wait and use it when you get back."

Heero shook his head. "I don't plan on going to school. Before or after deployment."

"So, you are going to be a military man the rest of your life?" She was shocked, or rather, in denial about this new information. But, what bothered her more was why she even cared. It wasn't her problem if Heero got sent to the scorching deserts or the painfully cold mountains. However, she couldn't help but get a little upset when she thought about it. Why though, she couldn't tell you.

He looked her straight in the eye, noticing a fire behind her amethyst orbs. "Yes. That's what my father did, and that's what I'm going to do, too."

The clang of silverware hitting a plate brought Rei back from her conversation with Heero, just in time to see Mary excuse herself and disappear in a room, leaving her food half-eaten on the table. It sent a pain to her heart, knowing that all of her suspicions were found true. The folded flag in the display case, the absence of pictures, the extra place setting, and the house... His mother is the widow of a soldier. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Heero frown as he looked at the shut door.

"Maybe we should-"

"No. She always does that. She will come back in a few minutes." Heero answered, no longer eating his food. "She never really has gotten over it."

Rei just sat there, not knowing what to say.

"He was killed in Iraq four years ago." Heero just stared at the table. "Christmas day."

She had no idea how to respond. Actually liking your father was a mystery to Rei Hino, and wanting to be like him was even more so. She watched as Heero just sat there, not moving. What was going though that mind of his? He clearly wanted to join the military to be like his dad, but how much of it was for honor and how much of it was for revenge? Did he think he could take down the entire nation that was home to his father's assassin?

"Maybe I should go..." Rei offered, placing her napkin on the table. "I don't think it is really my place-"

"Do you know what it is like to lose someone?" Heero asked, his head still turned down. "To lose a parent that you thought the world of?"

She did. She knew very well what it was like. Her mother died right after she was born, her body and mind to weak to handle the stress of childbirth. She never got the chance to know her, but she didn't need that to know her mother was a very admirable person. It would take a strong woman to stand by Akira Hino for longer than a week, especially since the marriage was something she never wanted. Her grandfather, God rest his soul, used to tell her many stories about her mother, always speaking of her honor and respect. 'She had always carried a great burden,' he used to say. 'Her health was never right, but her beauty captivated your father. Even though he was anything but kind, your mother tried seeing past that. That was her downfall.'

"Yes. I do."

Heero finally looked her in the eye. "Then this is just as much your place as it is mine."

* * *

"Duo, what are you doing here?" Minako asked, surprised to see her child's father standing outside her apartment. In his arms she could see a present, a bow that had been smashed sticking on the corner. His jeans hung off his hips and his sweatshirt was bunched up at the elbows, reminding Minako of why her drunk self probably had sex with him to begin with. "I thought I told you that my appointment was next week."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to bring you a gift. You know, since I have been a total asshole." He admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Ok, come on in. Trowa and I are watching Hotaru."

Duo swallowed the lump in his throat. What was Trowa _doing_ here? What was Hotaru? Was it a new movie? "Oh, I see. If I am intruding-"

"No, you're ok! We aren't doing anything special." Minako explained, leading him to the couch. Trowa glanced at him and nodded his head, making Duo even more angry.

"Hello, Duo." Trowa smiled a little. "How are you doing?"

"Great..." Duo was in disbelief. How could Trowa act so casual about this? This was akward! He was here with Minako, when he really shouldn't be here with her at all. She was pregnant with his child! Did he think he could just sweep her off her feet and take her away? "I am just peachy."

Minako smiled, completely oblivious to Duo's irritation and Trowa's frustration. "I'm going to go make us some tea."

As she walked into the open kitchen, the two males tried desperately to make small conversation. They talked about basketball, Heero's suspension, school... but nothing ever went smoothly. Trying to stay on topic was almost impossible. Both of them could only think about how the other didn't have the right to be there. Thankfully, Minako came back soon, tea in hand.

"Here is your tea," She gave both of the men their cups. They murmured their thanks, and began to drink.

All Trowa could think of was the small Rei look-a-like on the loveseat. He didn't ask any questions, because he figured the truth would come out in due time, and the thought of diving into buisness not his own made him cringe. Duo hadn't seemed to notice the small girl lying on the couch, though. He was probably too worried about his presence more than anything else.

"Let's watch a movie." Minako declared, grabbing the remote off the coffee table and ushering everyone to sit. It was then Duo noticed Hotaru.

"Who is that?" He asked, curious. "Did Rei shrink?"

The blonde suddenly looked nervous. Did Rei not think about this when she sent Trowa over? "That is... er..."

"Rei's cousin." Trowa spoke up, sipping on his beverage. He wasn't aware of the entire situation, but he was positive that Minako didn't want to share her true identity, whatever that may be. "She came over last night to stay with Rei."

Duo looked unconviced. "Oh."

After deciding on the Christmas special, _It's a Wonderful Life_, they all began to settle down. Trowa had seen the film numerous times, so he wasn't as enraptured as the other two seemed to be, but he did use this time to think about everything. Who was that girl? Rei's long lost sister? If that was the case, he would have no problem seeing as to why they kept it secret. Rei's father was a ruthless man and a profound lawyer. If news of a illegitamate child came about, the media would have a frenzy, tarnishing his reptuation.

His only question was why Rei would get stuck with her in the first place.

Duo would normally be completely into the movie, but his mind seemed to wonder at times. He would catch himself looking at Minako, when she was completely unaware of it. His eyes would sometimes stray to her stomach, that had yet to grow into a balloon. Duo tried his hardest to keep his attention on the movie, but to no avail.

Minako had never seen the movie before, so her attention was almost completely devoted to the TV. She would sometimes look at Trowa, remembering his kindness and unfaltering ability to make her happy. But, then there was Duo, the father of her unborn child. He came back to her, even though he could have been gone for good. He didn't have to stick around, but he did.

What did she get herself into?

* * *

"Heero? This is Quatre from work."

The brunette groaned a hello as he rolled around in his bed, his cell phone pressed against his ear. He was extrememly tired, and Rei's visit made him confused and frustrated. All he wanted was to sleep.

"Well, this is quite sudden, but I want to take you to dinner. You have always been a good friend to me, and I want to buy you dinner as a Christmas gift."

Now, this was the last thing Heero wanted to do. He had just eaten lunch with his mother and Rei, and that hadn't turned out so well. Besides, Quatre was his co-worker, meaning he didn't want to spend time with him outside of work. But, could he really say no?

"That is very nice of you, Quatre-"

"I won't take no for an answer! Ami is going to come too, and I would love for you to meet her! I talk about her so much at work, you probably feel as though you know her already, but I would really love to do this." Heero was silently cursing his inability to turn him down. "Meet us at Olive Garden at eight. You can bring someone so you don't feel like the third wheel."

With a thank you and a goodbye, Heero dismissed himself from the phone call. What was he going to do? He didn't want to go, despite the fact the Quatre was loaded (or rather, his parents were) and could easily buy dinner for everyone.

The big question was who he would take with him.

Deciding that he didn't really want to think about it right now, the brunette walked into the living room, sitting down with his mother in the living room. She was sewing up the seam of his basketball shorts. They didn't speak for a long while, but Mary couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I'm sorry, son." She told him from across the room. "I didn't mean to embarass you."

Heero looked confused. "You didn't embarass me, mom. What are you talking about?"

She sighed, dropping her project in her lap. "I ran from the table crying in front of your girlfriend! She must think I'm a loony."

"Rei isn't my girlfriend." Heero declared, rolling his eyes. "And she doesn't think you're crazy."

Mary remained unconvinced. She shook her head, trying to keep herself from breaking down again. "She must though! I mean look at her family! They are-"

"Just as messed up, if not more so, than ours."

She stopped her tirade. "Really?"

"Really." Heero grunted. "What I came in here to tell you in the first place was that I am going out for dinner tonight, so don't wait for me to eat."

"Who are you going to dinner with?"

"My friend, Quatre, from work. His fiance, Ami, is going to." He sighed, still not wanting to go. "I dont really want to go. But, he was very insistent. He told me to invite someone, so I think I'm going to call-"

"Rei!" Mary gushed. "That would be a wonderful idea! I have been waiting for you to have a girlfriend, Heero. This is perfect! Finally, my little boy is starting to come out of his mean ol' shell..."

_Well, I was going to say Trowa..._ Heero thought, grimacing. But, seeing his mom get so excited made him rethink telling her different. _Rei will probably turn me down anyway._ He mused.

"Yeah. I'll call her."

* * *

Duo was thanking the Lord when his newly dubbed best friend walked in the door, a startled look on her face when she witnessed them all in the living room.

"Hey, Rei!" Minako chirped. "Wanna watch this movie with us?"

"Uh, no." Rei pulled a glass from the cabinet and filled it with a few ice cubes, pouring herself some Bailey's.

"Rei, I didn't know you had a cousin." Duo questioned. "Dang, she looks a lot like you too... Weird, huh?"

_Damn it..._ Rei thought to herself, glancing to the small child on the couch. _Why did I start this mess? No one can know about Hotaru._

"Yeah, it's pretty wierd." Rei answered, sounding indifferent. "Not everyday someone has cousins."

The room lapsed in silence again, only the sound of the TV filling the room. Before long, a few hiccups and sniffles brought everyone's attention to the blonde, who sat with her knees to her chest, tears rolling down her face.

"What! I like happy endings!" She recieved many questioning stares, the one from her roommate being the worst. "Oh, just because I don't like watching people get mercilessly slaughtered doesn't make me a bad person!"

"No. I like to call it being preggo."

"Shut up!"

That was the last straw for Duo it seemed.

"Hey, I'm going to go ahead and leave. You know... family stuff... yeah..." After waving goodbye, he walked out the door, making a speedy exit. Minako seemed to notice, a frown forming on her face.

"Way to go, Rei."

"Maybe he should have thought about that before getting down and dirty." Rei rolled her eyes, stopping her conversation to look at her phone. "Hold on, I'm recieving a phone call."

After her sarcastic leave, Minako grumbled, turning to a quiet Trowa. It was odd to her the fact that he was so indifferent to everything. He didn't seem to care when Duo showed up, he didn't care when they talked about her pregnancy... He just sat there, like nothing could bother him.

This seemed to complicate things. She wanted a man who didn't get offended by her state, by her past. She wanted a man who loved her and who would treat her like a princess, no matter how screwed up she might be. She wanted someone who would care about her future child as much as she would. But, who was that man? Who could fullfill all of those qualifications?

"Minako... help."

The blonde and brunette turned to see a stunned Rei, holding her cell phone limply in her hand. Her eyes were wide, mouth slightly open. She didn't look anywhere but at her best friend.

"Rei... what's wrong?" Minako questioned, walking forward to inspect her friend. "Did your dad call? Do you have a life threatening illness?"

It took the petrified girl a moment to collect herself, her face whiter than a sheet.

"I just got asked on a date." She swallowed hard. "By Heero."

Minako beamed. "Oh, Rei! That is wonderful! I am so happy for you!"

"No! It is most certainly NOT wonderful!" Rei seethed, surprising both Trowa and Minako. "I have never been on a date, I don't own anything in the form of a dress, I think men are scumbags... But, I said yes! And I have no idea why!"

"It's called a crush." Minako touched the tip of her nose. "Don't worry about the wardrobe. I got that under control!"

"I do not have a crush on him, _at all_." Rei crossed her arms defiantly. "I just didn't know what to say."

"Well, you seemed to have absolutely no problem turning down half of the school when you moved here." Minako smiled. "So, Heero shouldn't have been any different if you dislike him as much as you say you do. Besides, I think it's romantic. Having your first date on Christmas and all."

"Whatever." She turned to Trowa. "So, how are you doing? Hopefully babysitting these two wasn't a problem."

He smiled. "Nope, not at all."

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven**

So, Rei and Heero's relationship is forming. Minako is confused on Trowa and Duo, and they have both seen Hotaru since Rei made a hasty mistake. What shall happen next??

Thank you to all my reviewers!

-ROF


	9. Chapter Eight: January 2

_**What's Left of Me**_

**Chapter ****Eight: January 2**

Minako stared at the ceiling, waiting for her alarm to signal that it was time; time to go to the doctor again. This time wasn't just any visit though, this was monumental. She would discover the sex of her child.

She hadn't been able to sleep at all. She could hear Hotaru snoring softly in Rei's room, the passing cars as they rolled across the asphalt. It seemed as though she was able to hear everything that night, successfully keeping her from going to sleep.

As her alarm began to sound, she smacked down the 'snooze' button, swinging her legs over the couch. Rei invested in the extra alarm clock because one, she was tired of sharing hers, and two, because Minako needed to learn to actually discipline herself to get out of bed. The blonde thought her best friend was just looking for an excuse to torture her.

Deciding to dress cute, Minako pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater, which was now beginning to outline her baby bump. She grimaced when she thought about school starting the following week. What was everyone going to say?

Shaking off that feeling of dread, she began to fix her hair. Duo was supposed to meet her in ten minutes. She sent him a text to remind him last night, but she got no response. The blonde reasoned that it was late and he was asleep, so that was why he didn't respond.

But, he hadn't responded _today_ either.

As Minako straightened her hair she bit her lip, worried that Duo wasn't going to come. Why she was worried she didn't know, but she wanted to. Why was she so eager for the guy who did this to her to become interested? Why did she want Duo to accept it so much?

Polishing up her hair, which was half pulled back and held with a barrette, she glanced at the clock. It was nine o'clock. Duo was supposed to be here by now.

She began pacing. _It's not a big deal. I mean, my appointment isn't until ten! We will still have plenty of time if he is a few minutes late._

After checking her makeup and appearance in the mirror for a bit, she looked at the clock again; nine-fifteen.

Pulling out her cell phone, she called him, growling in irritation when his annoying voice rang on the answering machine. She tried again, and again, and again... but she received the same results each time.

Minako sighed and rubbed her face, dialing a different number. What was his problem? He said he wanted to be apart of everything, he said he wanted to go, and he even bought some baby clothes and gave them to her on Christmas! Did he do all of that just so he could do this?

"Hello?"

Minako let out a sigh of relief.

"Trowa? I need help."

* * *

Rei rolled out of bed, waking up to the sobs of a distraught Minako. Her t-shirt clung to her form as she fell on the couch beside her friend, rubbing her eyes free from sleep.

"Um, what's up?"

The blonde wiped her face.

"Duo didn't show."

Rei frowned. "So? Do you need him? Besides, Trowa said he'd help if you need it... call him!"

"I already did. He is on his way."

"I wonder why that douche forgot." Rei was immensely unhappy with this development. Not that she promoted a relationship between Minako and Duo, but it was hard to watch him say he would be there, and then not. Her friend was under enough stress as it is.

"What are your plans today?" Minako asked, playing with her hair.

"I don't know. I think Hotaru wanted to go out to eat."

Minako rolled her eyes. "More like _you_ want to go out to eat. Don't blame that on a small child. Besides, you are probably going to go back to that restaurant you went to with Heero!"

"No, I'm not!" Rei blushed, not liking the accusation. "Besides, even if I did, it is WAY too expensive to visit more than once every six years."

The blonde poked Rei in the side, a smile on her face. "I can't wait for you two to start dating! I mean, what is everyone going to say? 'Look! Rei likes men!'"

With a sound whack to her counterparts head, the black haired girl frowned. "I have always liked men. I just wasn't fond of the personality's that came with them!"

Minako shrugged and smiled. A clever comeback almost made its way off her lips, but she was stopped by a knock at the door, making her freeze on the spot. Rei looked at her, as if questioning her if she was going to open the door, but figured she wasn't planning on it and went to open it herself. When a stoic Trowa appeared behind the wooden barrier, she could only grin.

"Oh, good. I was hoping it was you." She opened the door further to let him inside, ushering a frozen Minako closer with her eyes. Why was her friend so nervous? She never freaked out in front of guys. 'Well, I'm sure the baby had a lot to do with the change,' she reasoned.

"We better get going, Minako. Your appointment is in thirty minutes." He offered her his arm, which she gladly took. Rei smiled as she watched on. "We can take my truck. I'll drive you."

As they left, Rei couldn't help but pray to a higher being that Minako would end up with Trowa.

However, thinking about her friends love-life made her begin to question hers. She thought back to the 'date' they had a week ago, the one they went on with Quatre and Ami. Heero pulled her chair out for her, offered her his jacket before they left her apartment complex _and_ before they left the restaurant, and he greeted her with flowers when he picked her up. She didn't care that he was mostly silent, that his truck's worth was probably equal to the payment on hers, or that his suit wasn't Ralph Lauren. He was a true gentlemen; something she had never seen before.

What's more, she had no idea why she enjoyed herself that night. She was supposed to hate every second of it; that was her plan. But, he somehow squeezed into her psyche and made her enjoy herself. Now, he seemed to be invading every part of her, never granting her a moment's peace. Why was she feeling this way? She hated men!

No way would she succumb to their traps, not like her mother did. She fell for it; she wouldn't. There was no way, no how.

"Wei?" Hotaru climbed next to Rei on the couch, filling Minako's empty space. "Awe we gunna go out to eat today?"

"Yeah. I told Minako that was your idea and she didn't believe me."

"Minako is silly!" Hotaru laughed. "Does she know if the baby's a giwl, yet?"

Rei rolled her eyes. Hotaru was determined that Minako's baby was a girl, or rather, wanted it to be a girl. She said she was excited about dressing it up.

"It might be boy, you know." Rei eyed her. "Don't get too excited."

"I hope it's a giwl! That way I will have someone to play with!"

Looking her younger sibling in the eye, Rei smirked. "I guess we will find out soon enough."

* * *

"Trowa, I am so nervous!" Minako gushed, clutching onto the armrests on the waiting room chair. He raised an eyebrow. "I know that they are finding out what my baby is, but they can see other things! Like they can see if has deformities or birth defects!"

She began to breathe deeply. "What if... what if-"

Trowa placed a finger on her lips. "Minako, everything will be fine. Stop worrying about something that hasn't happened."

She nodded numbly and rested her head against the wall behind her. "I know, I know."

"Do we have a Miss Minako Aino?" A nurse called from a half-opened door. She smiled warmly when Minako briskly stood up. "Please come this way."

Minako and Trowa followed the nurse to an open room. There was a patients chair with an odd machine beside it and a computer. Minako took her place in the patients chair, welcoming the recline to her spinal cord. Trowa pulled a plastic chair beside her, resting his hands on his knees.

"So, are you ready?" He asked, giving a small smile. She nodded slowly in response. "Have you thought about names at all?"

"No..." She admitted. "But, I think it will come to me when the time comes."

He nodded. "Sounds good."

Minako smiled at him, and he smiled in return. What would it be like if they dated? She couldn't help but wonder. He was so sweet and seemed to be genuinely concerned about her health and well-being. It would be good if she had some help raising her baby, but even if they were to date, she wouldn't put that pressure on him. Besides, he was probably going to go to some college far away on a basketball scholarship.

The door opened soon after, revealing Doctor Keeling. She was introduced to Trowa, via Minako, and seemed pleased. After the introductions were made, she took her seat beside Minako, pulling the girls shirt up to just below her breasts.

"How have things been going, Miss Aino?"

The blonde shrugged. "I'm not puking every morning anymore. But, I told you that at our last appointment."

"Yes, I remember. But, this is your first appointment in your second trimester." Doctor Keeling pulled out a plastic bottle, squirting a blue gel on Minako's stomach. "Feeling any back pain? More frequent trips to the restroom?"

"Yeah, a little bit. Especially the back aches."

The Doctor took an odd white thing (in Minako's opinion) and began to move it in circles on her stomach, spreading out the blue gel. The computer monitor turned on and she saw her name in the corner, an odd picture in the center of the screen.

"In a few moments you are going to see your baby, but I need to find a good angle." Doctor Keeling moved all around her abdomen. "There we are. Are you ready to take a look?"

Minako didn't exactly know. Did she want to see? Or more importantly, was she ready? She decided she was.

Opening her closed eyes, she looked at the screen, completely in awe.

"There are the hands... all the little fingers." Doctor Keeling pointed to the hands, but Minako already figured out where they were. "There are the feet..."

She didn't realize that she grabbed Trowa's hand, holding onto it firmly as she looked at her baby. His hands were rough, the sign of a hard worker. They were warm too, something she was sure she would like to feel all the time. She took a glance at him to see if he was alright, only to find him more glued to the computer monitor than she was.

Was this what she hoped from Duo? To see him completely change his mind about everything once he saw the product of their mistake? She shook her head, knowing that she was glad it was Trowa instead. He meant his happiness and concern from the beginning,

"Would you like to know the sex?"

The blonde nodded numbly.

"Congratulations, Minako. You are having a baby boy."

In happiness, and a little of something else, Minako began to cry. Trowa hugged her and smiled, watching as a huge grin broke through her tears.

"I'm... I'm having a baby boy!" She whispered, pulling Trowa closer in their embrace. "I'm having a boy!"

Doctor Keeling just watched on and smiled.

* * *

"Mina?" Rei queried over the phone, pushing her shopping cart through the store. Hotaru sat idly in the basket, trying to pull stuff off the shelves. "Mina? Would you stop crying and talk to me?"

"Rei, I'm having a boy!"

"No way. That's awesome!" She threw a box of Captain Crunch into the shopping cart, watching a sly Hotaru try to sneak in a box of Fruit Loops. Taking the box away from the girl and placing it back on the shelf, Rei resumed her conversation. "Hotaru is going to be bummed."

"Nonsense! She can dress him up!" There was a pause in the line. "Trowa's taking me to lunch to celebrate."

"How did I not see that coming?" Rei asked, sarcastically of course.

"Shut up. I think it is sweet!"

"Oh, I do too." She pulled a gallon of milk from the freezer and placed it in the basket. "Anything you want from the store?"

"Hm, maybe a bag of pretzels? Oh! And some ramen! I can cook that by myself!"

"Alright. Have fun on your date. Congrats on the news!" Rei cheered, hanging up after an equally ecstatic goodbye from her friend.

Hotaru wasn't one to miss anything.

"It isn't a giwl is it?"

Rei shook her head. "But, Minako said you can still dress him up."

The little girl clapped her hands. "Oh goodie! I will make sure he is the handsomest little baby boy in the whole univewse!"

"In the whole universe, huh?" Rei pulled up to the cashier, placing all of her items on the turn table. "I'm sure he will thank you later on in life, right?"

"He will!"

After watching the cashier ogle her after looking at her credit card(her stupid father couldn't leave her be, could he?), she put her groceries in the back of her SUV, about to slam the door when Hotaru started yelling.

"Heewo!" She called. "Heewo, come ova here!"

Rei blushed when she saw him approaching, his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked, giving him a smile. "Are you buying milk?"

"Actually, I am."

Hotaru beamed. "Well, we got milk too! We can share it if you want!"

He politely declined. "Nah, I got to get some for my house. My mom needs it."

The little girl suddenly became very interested. "You live with your mommy? I used to live with my mommy, but she died. My daddy is an asshole!" She looked proudly up at Rei, who was nodding in approval.

"Your handiwork?" Heero questioned Rei, who looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? It's completely true!"

"I am not doubting a thing." He shook his head, trying to hide a smirk. He was making a lot of happy gestures nowadays, in his opinion anyway. Was he actually happy about his new found friendship in Rei? "Well, I guess I will let you leave now."

He waved goodbye and began to walk away, but Rei's voice stopped him.

"You can come over later... if you want. Hotaru and I were going to watch _The Lion King._" She asked, her voice slightly cracking at the end. Was she that nervous?

"Sure." He smiled. "I'll see you around."

When he completely disappeared into the store, she began to berate herself.

"You are such an idiot! Why did you do that?" She started to hit her head against her car. "You hate men! But, you wouldn't know it, because you are practically begging for one to come spend some time with you. What's worse, you are using your half sister as an excuse to do so!"

Hotaru watched her sister curiously as she hit her head on her car door. "Wei, you are cwazy!"

"Yeah, I think I am."

* * *

Duo stared at himself in the mirror, cursing himself quietly under his breath. He didn't wake up in time to go to the doctor with Minako, after he promised her he would. After he told her multiple times he would be there, he didn't show.

He is truly a sorry loser.

Dropping his head to the surface of his desk, landing with a thunk, Duo began to call himself derogatory names. What he would do to take everything back. He would have turned on his phone louder, so he could have heard the four missed calls and text message. He would have gotten out of bed when his alarm went off. But, he didn't, and now he was in this mess.

A few moment's ago she had text him, telling him that it was a boy. She also said to not call her, because she was going to lunch. He figured she probably didn't want him to ever call or talk to her again. Hell, he didn't want to talk to himself again either.

He really was a disgrace to the male population. When he should have taken responsibility, like his best friends had recommended in the first place, it wouldn't be near as bad. He would have already told his parents, probably be in a better stance with Minako, and his best friends would probably still hang around. As it were, he really did suck.

"Duo, honey?" He heard his mom call through the door. When he didn't respond, she opened, peaking inside. "Duo, are you alright? You have a game in a few hours and you need to be ready."

"I know, mom." He huffed, leaning back in his computer chair. "Mom, what would you do if I didn't go off to play basketball?"

She let herself completely in the room, leaning against the now shut door.

"Well, I don't think there is a reason to discuss it. You have plenty of scholarships available to you right now, and the season just started!"She laughed. "You'd be an idiot not to take them. It is, after all, free money!"

Duo looked to the ground. "Yeah, I guess."

"Duo?" She walked closer, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Is there something you want to tell me? What's wrong?"

He couldn't look at her.

* * *

**End of Chapter Eight.**

So, will Duo tell his mother? Will Minako choose Trowa, the man who has been there for everything, or choose Duo, the father of her unborn child? Will Rei ever fully realize that some men can be good?

Thank you to all of my reviewers! I hope you enjoyed this!

-ROF


	10. Chapter Nine: January 9

_**What's Left of Me**_

**Chapter Nine: January 9**

Minako pulled her jacket closer, ducking her head low as she walked to Rei's car. Going back to school was awful; almost as bad as morning sickness had been. That's right, she no longer threw up every morning; but she would gladly take it back if it meant having a social life.

Everyone had already began talking, trying to figure out what had caused Minako Aino's, _the_ Minako Aino's, noticeable weight gain. Had she just eaten one too many pastries in Holiday celebration? Or was it something different all together? No matter what they believed it to be, it was still a major blow to her self-confidence with everyone staring at her chubby stomach and rounder butt.

Rei still wasn't by her car, which Minako found odd. Usually, Rei was always here by now. With the coming of the new semester, Rei was blessed with an out period (a class slot where she didn't have a class), and used the time to effectively vacate the premises with Hotaru instead of having to wait well after school was out. Now, her car sat empty, the frost on the window indicating she hadn't been inside since this morning.

"Maybe I should go look in the daycare..." The blonde wondered, turning to look towards the doors she just exited from. Was it worth it? "Yeah, I'll go look."

Meandering across the parking lot again, Minako couldn't help but wonder what was keeping her friend. Did she get in a fight? Was she making out with Heero furiously behind the giant football statue? These thoughts and more plagued her mind, but were dashed when she saw her irritated best friend emerge from the school, Hotaru in tow.

"Where have you been? I am freezing, and I am pretty sure that means my baby is freezing too!"

Rei rolled her eyes. "I just had a little interference with her retrieval." She motioned to Hotaru with her head.

"Like what? Did Heero whisk you away and have his way with you?"

"No! We aren't even dating!" Rei shook her head at Hotaru's questioning glance. "The source of today's problem came in the form of some stupid girl who saw me with Hotaru."

"Uh oh." Minako's eyes got bigger. "What did you do?"

"I told her if anyone found out I would bury her in the courtyard."

"Oh good. I'm glad it went down smoothly." Minako fell in step beside Hotaru, whose fluffy coat bounced when she walked. "Do you think it will be ok? Who was it anyway?"

"Regina? Relena? I don't know who the hell it was, and I don't care either. All I know is if my dad is exposed and I get ripped, she dies."

The blonde shrugged and opened the door, setting herself neatly inside. She couldn't help but welcome the comfort. Rei fell in the drivers seat after buckling Hotaru in, turning on the heater as quick as she possibly could manage.

"How was today? Any better?"

"No!" Minako whined. "Everyone stares at me all the time. Not like they used to, you know, when I was hot... but because I have gained weight! They know something is up. Everyone keeps asking if I had fun eating the entire break."

Rei began to pull out of the parking lot, giving someone the evil eye who tried to cut her off. "Well, what did you expect? You are extremely popular, and when you start to change even the slightest, they are going to notice. Just wait until next month when you start to show more."

"Don't remind me!" Minako groaned. "I already have enough to deal with. Especially now that Duo's parents know..."

"He told them?" Rei asked, hardly believing her ears. "HE actually grew a pair and TOLD them? Wow, I thought I'd never see the day."

"Rei, give him a break. He is just as nervous as I am."

"I don't care. He's a bastard." She frowned. "He lied to you and didn't show up to your appointment that he promised to go to! Not that I mind, because Trowa got to go with you instead, but that's not the point."

"He didn't wake up when his alarm went off." Minako looked at her pants, dusting off imaginary lint. "It was an accident..."

"Well, this whole thing seems to be a giant accident to me, and he hasn't taken responsibility for one thing." Rei sighed. "Now I am frustrated. I need a cigarette."

"But, Wei..." Hotaru peeped from the backseat. "You don't smoke anymore, wemember? It's bad for you! That is what my teacher says."

"I know..." She grumbled. "I know. So, instead I am going to go home and eat a pint of ice cream."

Minako shook her head. "You always look like you have just been dumped when you do that."

"But, I haven't." Rei pulled her car into the parking garage of her apartment complex. "Would you rather me drink away my pain like all my ancestor's have done?"

"Hotaru catch you doing that, too?"

"No. I am doing it for myself. After you pointed it out to me that one night, I have been trying." Rei smiled a bit as she turned her car off. "Besides, I probably wasn't setting a good example for squirt back there."

"Aw, Rei..." Minako beamed. "You are really going to try?"

"Yeah." She resigned. "And it's not because I feel bad for you."

The trio made their way to their abode, going up an elevator and down a corridor. Minako complained the entire time about the frigid weather and Hotaru swung her sisters arm back and fourth as they walked, smiling the entire time. It was a strange sight, this mismatched family.

Minako jumped slightly when her phone signaled, Pink's "So What?" ringing in her purse. After almost dumping everything she carried in her bag out onto the countertop, Minako picked up the phone without looking who was calling.

"Hello?"

* * *

Heero sighed as he carried another box full of cups behind the counter, refilling the dwindling stack on the counter. Since it was so cold, everyone seemed to want coffee. He silently thought to himself how he was about to be done with this and moving on to bigger and better things; the Army.

As much as his mother wanted him to change his mind, he simply wasn't going to. It was final. He was going to enlist. There was a debt in blood to be paid, and he wasn't going to be satisfied until he beheaded every member of the Al Qaeda.

He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like after he was gone. What would his mother do, all alone in that terrible house? She was in a rough state as it was; could she handle having another one of her loved ones shipped away?

Then there was Rei... the one he couldn't stop thinking about. She was his friend, a good friend. The only friend of his that was a girl, really. He just couldn't relate to girls. They always fainted at the sight of blood and winced when he would pull out the occasional cigarette at a party. Not Rei. She smoked right along with him.

Well, until Hotaru made them both quit.

That was another thing: he had been tamed by a child. Rei's half-sister made him stop doing something. How? He had no idea. He had never before cared about the wishes of someone else, but for some reason when that child asked for something, she got it.

Strange, indeed.

"Heero? Are you alright?" Quatre questioned, leaning against the counter for a small break. "You look troubled."

"No. I'm fine."

"I don't believe you." Quatre smirked. "You look pissed."

"I always look pissed."

The blonde chuckled, giving him a warm smile. "Very true. But, you look like you are a different type of pissed today. More like frustrated?"

"I am." Heero grunted. How could Quatre tell so easily? "What's it to you?"

"I am just checking on a friend."

The brunette sighed, falling back against the cabinets with the box of cups still in his lap. Quatre always found a way to make him talk; either by making him feel guilty or accidently getting him to spill the beans. "If you must know, I am terribly confused."

"Which, is making you frustrated?"

"Yes."

Quatre wondered over to his friend, rubbing his chin with his hand. "Are you worried about enlisting? I remember you telling me at dinner a few weeks ago that you were going to the Army."

_How does he remember things like that?_

"Or maybe its your lady friend that you brought to said dinner?"

_Damn him._

* * *

Minako shut her phone and fell onto the couch, her mouth hanging open.

"Who was it?" Rei asked, sitting beside her friend. "Don't tell me it was that stupid asshole-"

"It was." The blonde squeaked, her eyes full in terror. "Duo just told me that I have to come meet his parents. They said they have to meet me."

"Wait," Rei looked irritated. "He said you _have_ to meet his parents? Who is he to tell you what the hell you are supposed to do?"

"Well, he says they have to meet the girl they are going to be supporting-"

"WHAT?!"

"No, that came out wrong-"

"I AM GOING WITH YOU! AND I SWEAR IF THEY SAY ANYTHING REMOTELY CLOSE TO WHAT I JUST HEARD, I AM GOING TO KILL EVERY LAST PERSON IN THAT HOUSE!"

Minako fidgeted. "So, I guess I need to call Duo and say I'm riding with you?"

"Yes. You better do that."

After making the hasty phone call, the trio made their way back to Rei's BMW, buckling in tightly to prevent possible deaths. Minako sat idly in the passenger seat, listening as Rei berated the Maxwell household.

"I can't believe I was ever his friend..."

"If I had the chance, I would take back ever buying cigarette's for him!"

"Stupid douche bag!"

Hotaru attempted to point out all the bad words to her sister, wanting her to refrain from using them, but couldn't keep up with them. She could tell Rei was extremely mad, and intervening in her tirade probably wasn't the smartest idea.

They pulled up to the Maxwell house minutes later, Rei still not calm. Minako pulled her jacket around her, zipping it up. She wanted to hide all evidence that she was gaining weight, even though it had already been made known to everyone already she was pregnant. It made her feel better knowing she wasn't sticking out more than she already did.

By the time the reached the door, Duo was standing there, a look of regret on his face. The blonde quickly noticed this, looking to the ground as she walked up.

"Listen, Rei-"

"No. I'm not going to say anything unless they take a jab at Minako."

That was the end of their conversation.

"Are you ready?" Duo turned to her, trying to smile a bit. She returned it to the best of her ability, following him into the house.

The house was an average one, not as extravagant as some, but not as shabby as other's either. The furniture inside was nice, mostly leather. Glass end tables and coffee tables adorned the living area, where his parent's currently lurked. Coffee mugs sat on the glass, stained napkins resting beneath them.

Duo motioned for them to sit down on the biggest couch, himself taking a seat on one of the loveseats. His parent's sat across from him, each with a different look upon their faces.

Debra Maxwell sat with her head in her hands, brown hair hanging in her face. She looked up a few times, turning her gaze between Rei and Minako, trying to decide which one was the _girl_. The little child in the center was sleeping, making her queazy with thoughts of the future. Her husband, Michael, looked indifferent, only staring at his son.

"Alright, this is Minako." He motioned to the blonde, who smiled and waved nervously. "And that is Rei and Hotaru."

"Why are the other two here?" Debra asked, her red eyes curious. "Shouldn't this be just between the parties involved?"

"I am involved." Rei stated. "She lives with me."

That argument was settled,

"So, when is _it_ due?" She spat.

"July 6th."

There was an awkward silence, only the light breathing of Hotaru making any noise. Debra looked uncomfortable, whilst Michael continued to look indifferent.

"Have you thought about all you options?"

Minako looked offended. "Um, yes, I have."

"She's going to keep it." Duo stepped in, not enjoying his mother interrogate Minako. "Not another word."

"You know, it is a big responsibility for someone your age, all alone."

"I'm not alone. I have Rei and Trowa, they've helped me through everything so far."

Debra looked intrigued.

"Who is Trowa?"

Minako wasn't falling for it. "Our friend." She motioned between her and Rei.

"How long have you known you were pregnant?" She asked, bewildered. "And when did you tell Duo?"

She rubbed her chin, falling back into the couch. "I think I told him the last week of October? I told him as soon as I found out."

Debra was speechless, her eyes boring into her son.

"You've... known for this long... and haven't said a word of it to either of us?" She asked Duo, hoping what Minako had said was a lie. Why would her son keep things like this from her for so long? "Please, tell me it isn't true."

He looked to the floor. "It is. I've known since October."

Debra, Michael along with her this time, looked like they had both been slapped in the face.

"Well," Michael began, turning towards Minako. "What can we do to help? Obviously, our son has not been taking care of things like he should."

"I'm fine as of now..." Minako smiled. "But, I will let you know if I need anything in the future."

The both nodded, while Duo sat in embarrassment.

* * *

Rei lay bundled in her bed, a sleeping Hotaru beside her. The microfiber comforter clung to her cold body, trying to aide in warming it. However, it was failing at that moment, and Rei couldn't sleep. She could only focus on her shivering self and the tiny snores of her sister beside her.

She was also irritated. Why would Minako accept any kind of help from those idiots was beyond her. Even if Debra was just upset and frustrated, she was still being a major bitch in Rei's opinion. If it were her, she wouldn't have even gone over there. She would be fine on her own.

Of course, that is what she always told herself. She would be fine on her own. She didn't need her father (but, she would take the free car and apartment, thank you very much) and she didn't need anyone else. She would be perfectly happy if she never had to communicate with another human being again.

That all seemed to change as of late. Hotaru had become her prime focus, banishing all thoughts of loneliness away. But, she wasn't the only one who had found a way into her heart.

Her phone vibrated on the nightstand, signaling a text message. She hurriedly grabbed it, for a reason unknown to herself, and read the text, her heart seeming to do flips when she read it.

_You awake?_

It was from Heero. She replied on her status, eagerly awaiting the next message to arrive.

_I heard about what happened. Duo told me._

She frowned in remembrance. "Yes..." She typed. "Assholes..."

_Oh well. I have a question._

Rei suddenly became very hot. What was about to happen? What could Heero possibly want to ask her? It had to be pretty important if he texted her this late about it. He probably just got off work.

_I am going to the Recruiter's office this upcoming week. I was wondering if you and Hotaru would like to come with me when I sign my papers. My mom needs support. _

As she responded, Rei couldn't help but feel like a part of her was crushed. He was serious about leaving. Heero had gone to the Recruiter's office many times, getting all of his stuff together. But, now was the time to make it official. For some reason, it seemed like it was worse now, even though she knew it was coming all along.

Wait a second... she didn't care. She was just going to help his mom out. She didn't give a damn if he left.

That night though, she could only think of graduation and the man that she seemingly didn't care about.

* * *

**End of Chapter Nine**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It is greatly appreciated! Sorry it took me so long to update. My uncle came back from Afghanistan on leave, so I have been spending a lot of time with him. Thank you for your patience.

What are your thoughts on Duo and his family? Minako?

-ROF


	11. Chapter Ten: January 17

_**What's Left of Me**_

**Chapter Ten: January 17**

Rei sighed as she pushed herself out of bed, stretching her arms above her head. Her neck popped, making her cringe. She hated it when she slept wrong.

Hotaru sighed beside her, wrapping herself snugly in her blankets. Minako volunteered to watch her that day while Rei went with Heero and Mary to the recruiter's office. She didn't exactly know how safe that was, leaving Hotaru here for the entire day with Minako; but she reasoned that she left her with Minako when she went to work, so it would be just fine. Heero had said Hotaru could come, but she had a feeling the small girl would be bored.

Walking slowly to her closet, Rei panned through her clothes, frowning at everything. Why did she suddenly hate ever article of clothing she owned? Why did NOTHING look good on her?

She decided on light jeans and a black, long sleeved shirt. Her Converse donned her small feet, par usual. Rei did nothing with her hair or face, and she knew Minako would have a cow about it later.

"Rei…" Minako called from her spot on the sofa, her voice a whisper. "Make me pancakes!"

"Make your own friggin pancakes." Rei rolled her eyes, grabbing a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. "You are perfectly capable of reading the instructions and doing it on your own."

"No I'm not! I suck!"

"Make them yourself!"

"Wei?" Hotaru decided to make her appearance. "Can you make me some pancakes? My tummy hurts."

Rei sighed in defeat as Minako cheered, falling back into the comfortable confines of her blanket until the food was ready.

"Why does your stomach hurt?" Rei asked, picking up Hotaru and setting her in a chair. "Just hungry?"

"I think so." Hotaru grimaced. "Do I get to stay with Minako all day long?"

"Yep, sure do." Rei looked over Hotaru to the bundle on the couch. "Minako will be watching you, and she won't be able to give you tons of ice cream or make you cook her lunch!"

The little girl giggled. "Silly, Wei."

After about thirty minutes of cooking, eating, and cleaning up, the trio was ready to start the day. Rei studied a little bit of her Pre-Cal, Hotaru watched "The Backyardigan's", and Minako began to get ready. When she emerged from her room in a t-shirt and sweat pants, Rei almost fainted.

"Wow. You own normal clothes?"

"Believe it or not, I do happen to own a pair of sweats!" Minako plopped down on the couch. "I'm just so tired. I don't feel like doing anything! Not even making myself beautiful!"

"I guess its safe to say Trowa isn't going to come over to help you?"

"No. Usagi is!" Minako chirped. "She won't mind that I look awful. I don't see how you can wear stuff like this and still feel confident!"

"It's a gift." Rei rolled her eyes at her friend, again. "I'll come back as soon as I can. Heero's mom is going to be a wreck today, so I don't know how soon that will be."

"Aw! Heero is using his mom as an excuse for you to come watch him sign his life away? How adorable!" Minako swooned. "I would be jumping all over that. But, you are so in denial you can't see his undying affection towards you."

"Maybe I am just not delusional?" Rei offered, but Minako wasn't budging. "Besides, I don't want a boyfriend. Men are douche bags."

"Not _all _men are douche bags, Rei." Minako smiled. "Just all the ones that you have come into contact with before Heero!"

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Rei picked her keys up off the counter top and donned her coat. "If I come back and the apartment is destroyed, you will be sorry. Hotaru, watch Minako, ok?"

"I will, Wei!"

* * *

Minako dressed Hotaru and cleaned up some things around the apartment, actually attempting to make Rei happy. Trowa and Duo both had sent her a text message that morning (Trowa's arrived first, so she was happier with him at the moment), so she was sufficiently high on happiness. Of course, she remained oblivious to the fact that they both fancied her.

Usagi arrived about an hour after Rei left, bringing in a giant box of doughnuts.

"I brought us all doughnuts!" She squealed, picking up a glazed one for herself. "Here Minako! Does the little Rei want one, too?"

"Hey! My name is Hotawu!" She crossed her arms, and remembered the question. "I'm full, but thank you."

"Yeah, we just finished eating. We made Rei make us pancakes before she left." Minako watched as the other blonde smiled.

"Then I guess they're all mine!" She waddled to the couch with her pregnant belly sticking out, which did not going unnoticed Hotaru. "Speaking of the little Rei… is that her sister?"

"No."

"Yes!"

Minako, Usagi, and Hotaru all took turns staring at each other.

"I mean, no…" Hotaru murmured. "Can I have a doughnut now?"

Usagi decided to choose her battles wisely and forget that happened. She plucked a doughnut from her box, dropping it into Hotaru's small hands.

"Here you go, squirt!" She smiled. "Now, can I eat the rest?"

Hotaru stared at her blankly. "Is that why you're so fat?"

She grimaced.

"No!" Minako squealed. "Apologize right now!"

"Why should I say sowwy? I was just asking!" She took a bite of her doughnut, chewing roughly. "It's not like it's any secwet."

"She is having a baby!"

Hotaru instantly became interested. "There's a baby in there?"

The two older girls smiled, despite the previous observations made by the small child.

"Yes, there is a baby in there. It's a girl." Usagi patted her stomach with one hand while polishing the remnants of her doughnut with the other. "She is going to be born before Minako's is."

"I didn't know baby's were in your tummies." Hotaru sat in the floor, crossing her legs neatly behind her. She appeared deep in thought. "Minako…"

"Yes?"

"Where do baby's come from?"

* * *

Rei, being the kind and considerate person she is, offered to drive the family to the recruiter's office. Heero protested, saying that he invited her and that it would be ridiculous for her to escort them everywhere, but she adamantly refused his reasoning. So, the majority of the morning was spent with Rei driving, Mary crying, and Heero reassuring them that it was all going to work out.

"Rei… I don't think I can do this." Mary whispered as they followed Heero into the building. "I'm not ready to see someone else I love willing to sign their life away to death!"

"Mary, it's going to be fine." Rei attempted to reassure her. "If this is what he wants then you need to let him do it."

She sighed. "I know… I know."

Heero went inside the actual office while they waited outside, their eyes wondering across the walls. Posters and advertisements screamed at them, becoming 'Army strong' was being seared into their retinas. A few sniffles came from Mary every so often, but Rei held her hand and told her it would be ok.

"Rei?"

"Hmmm?"

She took a deep breath before proceeding.

"I know this might sound odd and actually make you feel a little awkward, but I need to ask you something."

Rei didn't know what to say, so she just nodded.

"If what Heero has told me holds true, then he will be off to boot camp the week following graduation." She almost started crying again. "I don't mean to be a bother… but it is going to be so lonely at home…"

Mary broke down.

For the first time in many years, Rei Hino was excruciatingly sad.

"I am so sorry if that was out of my boundaries, but I really do like you… and you make Heero so happy." She dropped her head in her hands. "I would love it if you would visit. I just don't want to be by myself all the time."

When Heero walked out of the office and looked at them, it felt like his heart broke in two.

* * *

Trowa was shaken awake from his nap roughly, making him slightly agitated. He was very tired and felt like he was catching a cold, so he wanted to sleep. Unfortunately, his sister, Catherine, did not seem to care.

"Trowa?" She whispered. "Trowa?"

"What do you want?"

She smiled. "Is it true?"

The brunette frowned. What on Earth was she talking about?

"Catherine, is what true?"

She squatted beside the bed so her face was even with his. "That you are dating Minako? Everyone is talking about it."

He sighed. "No… I'm not dating her. We are just friends."

Catherine shook her head, as if she was saddened by the truth. "Damn. I was hoping you two were together so I wouldn't be the heathen anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everyone is saying that she's pregnant!" She whispered again, looking over her shoulder to check the secrecy of their conversation. "Was it you?"

"What? No!" Trowa covered his face with his pillow. "Go away, Catherine."

"I knew she was pregnant!" She almost screamed, but didn't when she remembered how she was supposed to be quiet. "Mom and dad are going to shit when they find out you're dating a pregnant chick."

"I'm not dating her!"

She got to her feet and walked out of the room.

"Whatever!"

* * *

"Rei?" The blonde croaked over the phone, her voice shaking. "We have a problem."

"Oh, God. It has only been two hours. What could you have possibly done in that amount of time to call me about?"

Minako looked at her feet and bit her lip.

"Well?"

"HotaruAskedWhereUsagi'sBabyCameFromAndIToldHerThatUsagiAteIt!" SheWon'tComeOutOfYourRoomBecauseSheThinksWeAteBaby's!" Minako said quickly into the phone, wincing at the squealing of tires in the background.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Tell me slowly, please."

Minako took a deep breath. "We were talking about Usagi's baby and Hotaru asked where baby's come from. I didn't want to tell her about sex, so I told her Usagi ate it."

"HOW IS THAT LOGICAL?"

"How is it not logical? Usagi eats everything!"

She heard her friend grumble on the phone. "Now Hotaru is going to think all pregnant women are cannibals."

Minako remained quiet, giving Usagi a questioning glance from across the room.

"Let me talk to her, Minako."

The blonde knocked on the door and told Hotaru that Rei wanted to speak with her. The door cracked open, revealing a tiny hand awaiting the phone. Minako suddenly felt the urge to throw up, and decided to indulge in that craving whilst Hotaru talked to Rei.

Upon her return from the restroom, Hotaru was smiling and handed her the phone, afterwards plopping her happy self beside Usagi on the couch.

"Rei? What did you tell her?"

"Unlike you, _genius_, I was able to come up with a reasonable answer." Rei coughed a little. "I'll tell you later. Right now we are heading towards Chili's to eat lunch."

"Ok! Have fun on your date!" Minako all but screamed, shutting her cell phone and walking triumphantly to the living room. "So, who wants to play a game?"

"Oh, me! Me!" Usagi waved her arms in the air. "I love games!"

"I think I'm going to take a nap." Hotaru excused herself, not really wanting to subject herself to hours of the two blondes.

Minako watched her walk towards Rei's room, shrugging as she closed the door. "So, what about Rock Band?"

"I love that game!" Usagi clapped her hands. "Can I sing? My belly gets in the way of everything else."

"Sure! I want to play the drums anyway."

Dragging the game out of the hall closet, Minako almost jumped when her phone vibrated in her back pocket.

_Hey, what are you doing? _

She hurriedly sent a reply to his text message and began to set up the game.

"Hey, Usagi? Can I ask you a question?"

The other blonde nodded and started to untangle her microphone. "Sure, Minako. Anything I can do to help!"

"Well, it's about Duo." Minako grunted. "And his stupid parents."

"Uh oh. What happened?"

Minako began her story while setting up the drum set. "He finally told his parents and I got the _wonderful_ opportunity of meeting them. They hate me, like a lot, but they said they wanted to help… but, I don't know!"

"You don't know what?"

Minako sighed. "I don't think I want their help."

There was a long pause of silence, neither of them saying anything.

"Minako… Mamoru's parents weren't so fond of me either, at first. They thought I ruined his life." She looked sad for a moment. "But, they soon realized that it does take _two _to tango, so they kind of stopped blaming me. Now, his mom is really excited!"

"Did they say they wanted to meet the girl _they had to support_?"

"No… no they didn't say that."

Minako felt her phone go off again.

_Alright, I'll come over. As long as Usagi won't mind. _

She replied and sighed again. "It's just so hard. At least I'm making friends though. Like I am friends with you and Trowa now!"

"That is true!" She squealed. "Now, let's play "Float On" first. It's one of my favorites!"

* * *

Heero felt very awkward at lunch, watching his mother and Rei eat silently. They would say something every so often, but much of the time, it was silent.

"I hope Hotaru is doing ok." Rei stated, chewing on a piece of chicken. "After that other fiasco I am not so sure leaving her there was a good idea."

"I do hope I get to meet Hotaru one day!" Mary exclaimed, dumping more ranch on her salad. "She sounds like a delightful little girl."

"She is… a handful." Rei finished, smiling a little bit. "But, she is a good kid. I just hope she isn't too scarred by Minako's ways."

"Minako is the one who lives with you, right? The one that is pregnant?"

Rei nodded. She had told Mary of her home situation earlier that day to help keep her mind off Heero, knowing she wouldn't say anything. She seemed appalled that her father would be such an ass to her, but she was clear that she wasn't very nice back. Mary thought this funny, and had laughed for the first time all that morning.

But, she did realize that every day someone else seemed to find out the truth about her and Hotaru.

"Have her parent's said anything to her yet?"

"No… not yet." Rei sighed. "They aren't coming around at all. But, I think they will eventually. They can't ignore her forever."

Heero just listened, actually enjoying it.

"So, Rei… when is prom?" Mary asked, getting excited.

"Uh... I think it is at the end of March or beginning of April." She couldn't remember which. "I'll have to ask Minako. She will know."

"Does she still plan on going? She will be at far along."

"Minako wouldn't miss prom for the world." Rei laughed. "I told her that if she didn't have a date I'd go with her. But, other than that… I'm not going."

"What? Why?"

"Prom's not my thing."

Mary seemed disappointed. "Well, I hope you change your mind. You might regret it later on in life."

"Doubtful… but we'll see."

They finished their dinner and got in the car, driving back to Heero's house. Mary cried again in the car, but Rei got her to calm down. Heero just sat quietly in the back, staring out the window. Life was getting too complicated for the stoic man.

"Rei… thank you for coming. I wouldn't have been to hold it together at all without you." She smiled. "I probably would have driven Heero insane."

"Not a problem." She smiled.

"Thanks for driving, too." Mary hugged her. "I enjoyed being escorted around in your nice car."

Rei blushed, but hoped it just looked like the cold wind leaving its mark.

Mary walked back inside, leaving just the two teens. They both found the situation awkward, and didn't really know what to do.

"Thanks for coming." Heero grunted. "You helped out a lot."

"Oh… it wasn't a problem…" Rei rubbed the back of her head. "I just hope Hotaru's still alive."

They both laughed.

"Well, if you or your mother need anything else, let me know." She bit her lip, not knowing how he was going to react to her next action. Walking up to Heero, she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug.

They both didn't know what to do, so they just stood there in each other's embrace until they parted.

"So, I'll see you around?" Heero asked as she began to walk back to her car.

"Yeah…" She smiled and waved, turning back on her heels to get into her car.

Little did they know, Mary stood at the window, smiling at the entire exchange.

After an entire car ride of berating herself for making a move on someone she still _didn't like_, Rei walked into her apartment, eyes wide at the scene she was welcomed to.

Usagi was on her knee's, screaming loudly into the microphone, pregnant and all. Minako was going completely nuts on the drums, not even realizing that her side of the screen was pulsing red, and last but not least was Trowa, completely ignoring the two girls as he played the guitar.

Shaking her head, Rei walked back to her room, trying to see if her half-sister had survived.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I apologize. Thank you to all of my reviewers!

-ROF


	12. Chapter Eleven: January 23

**_What's Left of Me_**

**Chapter Eleven: January 23**

Minako was so happy that Rei agreed to go out to lunch with her. It was Friday, and they had just got out of school. Hotaru sat quietly at Rei's side, picking apart a roll and dipping it into a plastic container full of butter. The blonde winced as she watched the young child devour the margarine.

"Ew." She blanched. "Why is she eating all that butter? It's gross."

Rei shrugged. "Kids crave the fat."

"Why? It's bad for you." Minako sipped on her water, silently swearing to keep her child away from butter until he was ten. "I know I don't crave fat."

"Well, you aren't a child." Rei picked up her own roll from the brown basket at the center of the table, placing it on a small plate in front of her. She was in a testy mood this afternoon, mainly because of the weather. It was pouring rain outside, as well as cold, so needless to say she wasn't happy. "Have you started to read any of the books I got you the other day?"

"What? No."

"Of course you haven't." She shook her head. "Maybe if you would start to read up on this stuff you would know that it is common for children to crave butter."

Minako huffed. "Why would I want to go read those books now if you _just _told me what is in there?"

Much to Rei's delight, a familiar face decided to appear before she could send her pregnant friend through the glass window of the café. It was Makoto Chang, someone she hadn't seen in a few months. Minako and herself used to see her all the time at parties, but after Minako's unplanned pregnancy, their partying had come to an abrupt halt. Her brown hair was loosely pulled back from her face, making her look stunning despite the sweat suit she currently adorned.

"Long time no see, guys." She swung in to the booth beside Minako, making her scoot over. It was easy to boot the blonde over, considering Makoto stood at a towering height and had a muscular frame. They deduced that she got her muscles from fighting with her brother. "Where have you two been?"

"No where, really." Minako answered. "Trying to get college stuff sorted out…"

"Since when have you planned on going to college?" Makoto asked, not really believing her answer. "Last I checked you were going to attempt to model."

"It has been a recently new self-discovery." Rei answered for her. "She knows that the odds of her making it in that career field are low."

"What? I would totally make it! If it wasn't for-" She noticed the side-glance she received by the brunette, who was patiently awaiting her to finish her sentence. "For my…"

"Lack of common sense." Rei finished. "She's going to go to a community college nearby."

They could tell that Makoto was not convinced, but if whether she was or not, she never let them know. Instead, she took notice of the small child that sat beside Rei, who was currently making a design out of pink Sweet-N-Low packets.

"Who is that?" She smiled at Hotaru, who was completely oblivious to her presence. "She looks just like you, Rei."

"She's my cousin."

Makoto nodded and eyed them suspiciously, knowing that the two looked entirely too much alike to just be cousins.

"Well, it was good to see you guys." She stood from her place at the table, looking back and forth between the tables occupants. She hated secrets. "I'll see you around."

With a brisk wave, she was back at her table.

Minako sighed heavily as she turned to her friend. "Phew… that was really awkward. But, I think we covered it up quite nicely."

Rei shook her head.

Their food arrived shortly after. Rei and Hotaru shared a plate of chicken tenders, considering the small child didn't eat much, and Minako had a grilled chicken salad. It was around three in the afternoon, and the streets were beginning to get crowded with coats and umbrellas.

"My mom called this morning." Minako announced, grabbing her friends attention. Hotaru continued to nibble on her food, oblivious to what was going on. "She wants to meet for dinner tonight."

"Are you going to go?" Rei questioned. "You are eating right now so I doubt you will be hungry."

"I can just get a dessert or something. Besides, I really want my mom to be apart of this, despite how mean my parents have been so far." She sighed and set down her fork. "I just have so many questions I want to ask her, but right now I can't. I need to save our relationship!"

"You sound like you are talking about your boyfriend."

"What boyfriend?" She asked, adding a dramatic sigh on the end for emphasis. "Nobody will date me now that I'm going to have a baby!"

"I think you are blowing this out of proportion." Rei grabbed a napkin and wiped ketchup off Hotaru's face. "Trowa likes you."

"No he doesn't! He just feels sorry for me." Minako grabbed her water and took a sip, and afterwards used the straw to play with the lemon floating towards the bottom of the glass. "I'm going to be an old spinster! When you and Heero get married, I am going to always feel so left out!"

"We aren't even dating!" Rei furiously tore apart a chicken tender with her teeth. "Besides, he is going to be in the Army. He will be too busy for marriage and a family…"

"Awe, so you have been thinking about it? That is so adorable!"

"Shut up! I have not!"

After another thirty minutes of arguing, the three left the diner and went back to their home, each off to do their own thing. Hotaru found her place in front of the TV, watching some animated Disney show. Rei was reading _Beowulf _for her English class, her feet propped up on the coffee table. Minako on the other hand was panicking.

She panned through her clothes, looking for the baggiest shirt she could find. Her mother had _finally _decided to speak with her again, so she didn't want her to turn her back because she was finally starting to get fat. Deciding on taking a route similar to one Rei always did, she pulled on a white t-shirt and sweat pants, a matching sweatshirt to keep her warm.

As much as Rei wanted to comment on Minako's surprising choice in attire, she didn't, knowing that the blonde was probably excruciatingly nervous about speaking with her mother for the first time in months. She began to pace the room.

"Minako, you could at least knock out some of your Economics homework while you're waiting to leave." Rei suggested, looking up from her text.

"Why would I do homework when something important is about to happen?"

"Maybe because you aren't supposed to meet your mother for another two hours?" Rei offered, putting her book face down on the coffee table to mark her place. "Besides, did you ever get a real tire put on your Focus?"

"No. I just ride around with you!"

Deciding to take Rei's advice, Minako picked her book up off the ground in the corner, falling into place by her best friend on the couch. She didn't understand how Rei could study so much without feeling the need to commit suicide. That's why she decided on modeling in the first place. But, she knew those dreams were gone, and now she needed a back-up plan.

She had thought of maybe being a dental assistant, or possibly a receptionist. What was hard about answering a phone? Did you even need a degree for that? Minako groaned as she flipped through the pages. What was Economics about anyway?

"Rei, what do you want to do?" The blonde asked. "I know you talk about college a lot, but I have never heard you say what you plan on being."

Her friend was quiet for a while, just looking through _Beowulf _as if she had said nothing to begin with.

"Well, I had always planned on studying Linguistics." She closed her book again, her finger marking her spot.

"Had planned?"

"But, having Hotaru around has made me start considering doing something else."

It was hard to believe how close Rei had become to her half-sister. They were inseparable, even in times when they didn't have to be together. If you were to look at them back in November, no one would ever guess that they would grow to have such a bond.

"After realizing that most kids don't have a stellar childhood, it made me want to help them. Hotaru's mother never really cared for her, I can tell. It really makes me upset." Rei grinned a bit, despite herself. "So, I have been considering going into Education."

This was not what Minako had been expecting.

"What? You, a teacher?" She was wide-eyed. "No way! You would scare all the kids!"

"Shut up! I have been trying to get better!" Rei griped. "Besides, I really want to help the kids that grew up like Hotaru. What better way then to teach?"

Minako still couldn't believe it. She doubled over in laughter.

"If you weren't pregnant I'd kill you!"

* * *

Heero and Trowa sat in the latter's room, watching a football game on the big screen. The super bowl was only days away, and the competition was intense. Duo was going to come, but considering Trowa's mother hated him, he quickly decided he had other plans.

Not much was exchanged between the two boys. Both of their minds were sidetracked by something, and it took all they had to watch the game.

"When do you go to boot camp?" Trowa asked, breaking the prolonged silence. It wasn't awkward for them though, because this is usually what happened if they hung out without Duo there.

"Week after graduation."

Trowa nodded, watching as the Cardinals scored. "Where are you going?"

"Fort Benning; its in Georgia." Heero informed, thinking back to the day when he signed his papers. His mother was completely devastated, crying her heart out to Rei in the Recruiters office. He could have sworn he saw something in the violet eyes of his newfound friend, but what exactly he couldn't be sure. All he knew was that in that moment, he actually thought about staying home instead of joining the armed forces. However, whether he wanted to or not, the deed had been done, and there was no turning back.

The hug that they shared in his front yard was also a hot topic in his thoughts. A girl had never hugged him, other than his mother of course, and he couldn't say he disliked it. She was warm and the perfume she was wearing was nice. But, perhaps the best thing was that she didn't get sappy on him. He didn't need that.

"Do you get to communicate with the outside world? I hear that once you join the military you have no life." Trowa questioned, particularly because he knew that he would have much to tell his friend after he had gone. With Minako's situation and all.

"I can't have my cell phone, but after a few weeks I can write letters and stuff."

"Your mom will send you one everyday, I'm willing to bet."

Heero nodded with a slight smile.

"You are smiling a lot more." Trowa pointed out, being ever observant.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Trowa dropped the subject and continued to watch the game, musing over his own thoughts. He had noticed Heero's happier demeanor for a few weeks now, and he had a feeling it had to do with a certain girl. However, he couldn't say that Heero was the only one who was finding himself fond of a woman.

Minako had been finding her way deep into his psyche as of late, and he couldn't say that he really minded. She was a sweet girl with good intentions, but was caught in the most unfavorable of circumstances. It hurt him to see Duo be the cause of all her anguish, despite the fact the Duo was one of his best friends.

Was it wrong of him to have feelings for someone who carried his best friends child?

"So, have you talked to Minako?" Heero questioned, groaning as a penalty was called in the game.

"Yeah. She is going to eat dinner with her mother. Apparently they are going to have a talk."

"Maybe they will patch things up."

"I hope so. For her sake." Trowa sighed and pulled out his phone, replying to a text message sent by said girl. "Heero, I have a question."

The blue-eyed boy turned his head slightly towards his friend, his face looking indifferent.

"Is it wrong of me to talk to Minako as much as I do?" He asked, ignoring the game for a moment. "I mean she is having Duo's baby."

Heero was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "I think before you consider his feelings he should prove he deserves them. He had his chance. Duo didn't take our advice, and he lost any 'claim' he may have had on Minako in the first place."

"So, does that translate into a 'no'?"

Heero nodded and turned his head to the screen.

"The Cardinals are going to the super bowl. Just wait."

* * *

Minako parallel parked in front of the restaurant, dropping some change into the meter. Her Focus looked very bad, considering it still sported the donut from a few weeks before. However, she didn't look at it long; it was too cold for that.

The diner they agreed to meet at was a casual place, so her sweat suit didn't look too odd. She saw her mother sitting in a booth in the corner, her hands wrapped around a white coffee cup, its fumes warming her frigid hands. Minako found herself suddenly more nervous, and probably wouldn't have kept going if she didn't see some familiar faces in a booth in her line of sight.

Duo sat with his family, their food already beginning to disappear off their plates. She didn't think that any of them saw her, and for that she was thankful. If they had confronted her in front of her mother, she wouldn't know what to do.

Minako's mother, Pamela, seemed as nervous as she did. Her smile was convincing enough, but inside she was breaking. This was terrible.

"Hey…" Minako said to her mom, plopping down across from her in the booth. Her mom's blonde hair and blue-eyes reminded her much of herself, making her grin a tad. It seemed as though she hadn't seen her mother in years.

"Hello, dear." She smiled, the beginnings of wrinkles forming at the corners of her mouth. "How are you?"

"Good… you know, considering."

"Of course." Pamela handed her a menu. "Are you hungry?"

"No, not really. I ate earlier." Minako felt bad for not coming hungry, but she had the feeling that even if she did she wouldn't have been able to eat anyway. "But, go ahead. I just wanted to come talk."

"Minako… honey…" Her mother let go of her coffee cup and grabbed of Minako's hands, enveloping it in her warm grasp. "I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am-"

"No, mom… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so stupid and getting pregnant in the first place."

"Minako, everyone makes mistakes." Pamela looked at the tabletop, as if she was embarrassed. Her daughter figured she probably was, considering she _did_ leave her out to dry for a while. "I was just too stupid to understand that."

There was a sentimental silence at the table, but Pamela continued.

"I was so overwhelmed I failed to see the fact that you were still my daughter, no matter what you might have done, and I let you go months on your own. Poor Rei must have spent hundreds of extra dollars on supporting you. I didn't even see you on Christmas! What kind of mother am I?" Minako felt the urge to cry, which she was certain was caused by actual happiness rather that her raging hormones. "I just hope you learn from my error and accept the fact that your child will make mistakes, but don't ever loose sight of the reality that it is still your child."

"I'm having a boy, mom."

Pamela's blue eyes grew wider. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm having a boy." Minako smiled. "You are going to have a grandson!"

If they were not in a public place, Pamela would have squealed in delight.

"Oh, goodness! We are going to have to turn the office into a little nursery then!" She began to plan it out in her head. "The office is right next to your room, so it will be perfect!"

For the first time in a long while, Minako was actually happy.

"What about the father? Is he excited about this?" The older Aino stirred her coffee around with a spoon.

"Not exactly." Minako sighed, trying to ignore the fact that the Maxwell family sat only tables away. "I don't even know if he wants to take part."

"I'm surprised! He seemed so nice when he brought you home after you got that flat tire…"

"No! That isn't him! He is just a friend. His name is Trowa."

"Trowa?" She tapped her chin. "Then who is the guy?"

Minako looked at her folded hands. "What would you do if I told you he was sitting with his family only a few tables away?"

* * *

Rei sat alone in her living room, lying on the couch in the dark watching reruns of CSI. Hotaru had fallen asleep about forty-five minutes ago, and she wasn't tired. She had no more homework, and no one to hang out with, considering Minako was out at dinner. The light of the TV danced across her face, hypnotizing her into a dreary daze.

Usually she loved having her alone time, being able to chill without being nagged by Minako or Hotaru. But, tonight was different and she actually wanted company. The night seemed all too still for her taste.

Grabbing her phone from the coffee table, Rei sent a text to Heero, asking if he and Trowa wanted to come over. Minako would be home soon she reasoned, and she was going to do everything in her power to get them two together so Duo wouldn't be involved. She was friends with Heero, so it wouldn't be awkward.

Right?

'_Trowa's parents won't let him leave. They're both tools.' _

Rei laughed despite the awkward situation that was currently arising. Should she continue to invite him over, even though it would just be them two alone? Minako would have a field day. But, she didn't want to be rude.

Yeah… be rude.

_'Sure.'_

Heero's messages were always short. Actually, the one about Trowa's parents was probably the second longest one she had ever received from him. But, she didn't mind. She liked his reserve. It made him different.

In her mind, Rei was having a bigger emotional battle. Why was she constantly thinking about him? Surely that wasn't normal. When he would talk to her or text her, why did she always get this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach? Was it an illness? What was wrong with her?

Slumping deeper within the cushions, she tried to think of other things. In her pondering she turned on the only lamp, went and got a glass of water, and looked through her movie collection for something to watch. When there was a knock at the door, Rei tried to ignore the loud beating of her heart, saying that she was just surprised by the noise. Hell, maybe Minako was coming home early. But, it reawakened when she opened it, revealing the tousled man of her thoughts.

"Hey." Rei opened the door to let him in, revealing her untidy living area. Heero strode inside, looking as indifferent as ever as he said his greetings. "Want something to drink?"

"Is Hotaru asleep?"

Rei quirked an eyebrow. "Yes… why?"

"Do you have any alcohol left from the any of the parties you used to have?"

Liking where he was going with this, taking into account that she hadn't drank any alcohol in a while, Rei smirked and waltzed into the kitchen, Heero on her heels. A collection of liquor was stashed in one of the cabinets, drinking glasses in the one beside it.

"I have always wanted to know how you were able to get all the alcohol and tobacco even though you are underage." He quizzed, watching as she poured him a glass of Jack. "Care to tell me?"

"My father is Akira Hino, how do you think I get _anything_ in the world?" She smiled and sat his glass in front of him on the counter. "I mean I started getting Duo cigarette's when we were freshmen."

Heero nodded and took a sip. "Yeah. We were all jealous, despite the irony in a politicians daughter getting everything illegally."

Rei shrugged and grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels off the counter. "Want to watch Gladiator? It's my favorite movie."

As they watched the movie, the night seemed to move on faster, as did the consumption of drinks. It was in this fashion that Heero learned of Rei's hatred of math, love of baked potatoes, and her desire to become something. And Rei learned that Heero was the king of Mario Kart and loved macaroni and cheese. It was a friendly get-together.

Throughout the movie they never realized they were moving closer together, falling on each other in their tired buzz. When Minako arrived home from her late outing with her mother, she couldn't help but smile as she looked at Heero and Rei lying on the couch together, completely oblivious to the embarrassment they were going to endure in the morning.

* * *

**End of Chapter Eleven**

Sorry it took forever for the update! Please forgive me!

-ROF


	13. Chapter Twelve: February 2

**_What's Left of Me_**

**Chapter Twelve: February 2**

It had been a terrible day. The rumor mill was doing its job and spreading the most gossip-worthy news since Mamoru and Usagi, and ironically enough it was about the same thing. It was funny what would catch the public's attention.

Minako was currently attempting to do her Algebra work, silently thanking God for making her slightly less ambitious than her best friend and helping her avoid Pre-Cal. But, it was hard, considering she could hear the whispers of her classmates, wondering eyes always finding themselves on her. The blonde self-consciously pulled at her top, which she had hoped was baggy enough to hide her growing mid-section. However, it looked as though nothing could hide it.

It all seemed to start right as she walked through the welcoming double-doors the led into the school. Her peers seemed to stop what they were doing, only to stare. Dr. Keeling had told her before that most women don't look pregnant for a while, and then overnight the stomach just seems to pop up. Minako had been keeping track of her belly, but for the most part, it seemed that Dr. Keeling was right.

But, Minako knew that someone had let the information slip. Just by looking at her alone, not many people could put all the information together. Someone she had told had told someone else who had told someone else…

Oh well, what's done is done.

She had only completed two problems on the ten-question quiz in her ponderings. The two girls behind her, volleyball players she thought, kept whispering. She wasn't stupid, so she knew what it was about. In their conversation, Minako heard them talk about the possible fathers, which ranged from Duo to Travis Mattson, a boy who she would never date in a million years. He was repulsive.

"I bet it was Duo. Remember at Haruka's party back in October? They went off in some back room."

"But, she was drunk. She probably slept with a lot of guys that night."

"What a whore. I bet she doesn't even know who the father is."

Minako couldn't take it any more. She slammed down her pencil and threw back her chair, turning to face the two girls with an angry glare. Everyone was now not paying any sort of attention to their quiz, but instead on the furious girl.

"I'm a whore? Me?" She pointed a finger at one of the girls. "Caroline, you slept with half of the baseball team last year. And you," Her finger moved to the other girl. "You cheated on you boyfriend of two years at _every single party_ this summer."

A boy from across the room, who was the last girls' ex-boyfriend, slammed down his book and stomped out of the room. Minako was crying now, tears running down her face as she watched both of her victims stare.

"You have both had sex before. That was _all I did_! The only difference was that mine went wrong! Now, I am going to have a baby that I am not even ready for. I have to grow up when I'm not prepared to." She wiped her face. "So, if you will all kindly _shut up, _I would greatly appreciate it. I have enough to deal with without your remarks."

After grabbing her purse and her books, Minako left her unfinished quiz on the table, and removed herself from the classroom. As the door slammed shut, no one said another word.

Her legs felt weak, as did her arms that carried her things. After only getting down a few hallways, she had finally decided to stop, collapsing against a wall of lockers with her things splayed about. Minako brought her legs to her chest, resting her head upon them as she cried to herself.

At this point she didn't care who saw her, or what went through their minds when they thought about why she might be crying. She just cried, wanting more than anything to be able to crawl in her bed and watch _The Notebook _all by her lonesome.

Would she ever find that romance? Would she ever find the boy that would love her, despite the imperfections and flaws? Would any man ever want to be hers, knowing that she had a child when she was only seventeen?

"Minako?" A voice asked. "Are you ok?"

Looking up she saw the one who helped create this dilemma, the one who was indirectly causing her problems. Duo looked sad, worn out. His eyes were tired looking, and much to her amazement, he had gotten a haircut. He now sported a gelled faux-hawk.

"No, you idiot." She mumbled, turning away from him. "I am not ok."

The boy pushed away some of the things that were next to her, replacing them with his body. He leaned back against the lockers, taking a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry."

Minako sniffled, playing with the frayed parts of her jeans. "That isn't going to do much at this point."

"I know." Duo propped his arms on his raised knees. "But, I don't know what else to do."

They were quiet for a while, only their breathing making any sound. The classes had another half-hour before they let out, so intrusion was not one of their worries. They just continued to sit in silence.

"Why did you cut your hair?" Minako asked, surprising Duo. He was expecting something harsh. Not that it wasn't well deserved, but it was shocking to hear just a general question.

"My mom said it wasn't practical for basketball." He laughed a little. "She said no scouts would take me seriously with the braid."

He could hear Minako sniffle, but her face was turned away from him. "So, are you going somewhere for school?"

Duo knew what she meant by this question. She had worded it different, making it sound innocent, but he knew that was the women's way of getting a man to admit to doing something they don't like. He knew what Minako was really asking was 'Are you going to be here for the baby?'

"I honestly can't tell you." He answered. "I got some offers for basketball, sure, but I don't think that is in my list of priorities right now."

Minako began to bawl. She wrapped her arms around her face, her fingers curling around the loose denim of her jeans. The brunette did not know how to respond without overstepping his boundaries. They were still not on good terms.

"Minako-"

"No! Shut up!" She exclaimed, her tears coming out more rapidly now. "I'm tired of this! I'm tired of having to bear the brunt of this entire situation!"

Duo was confused. "What?"

"I'm tired of having people whisper about me. I'm tired of being called a whore. I'm tired of having to pee all the damn time!" She looked at him with swollen eyes. "Then there's you, who doesn't have to be responsible for anything! You can still play your sports, you don't get made fun of, and you don't have to feel like shit every second of the day!"

The brunette was shocked. This was like a slap to the face.

"All I have wanted from the beginning was for you to act like you care. I wanted you to _want _to be apart of this. Not 'I don't _think _basketball is in my top priority list right now'. Because, guess what? No matter what, this child will always be number one on my priority list." She let her head fall back and hit the locker with a thud. "The only reason I keep trying with you is because I don't want _our son_ to grow up without a father."

This hit home for Duo. The last sentence seemed to resound in his mind. He was going to be a _father_. And for the first time, he realized that it wasn't just in the biological sense. When this kid was born, _he_ would have to be the dad. _He_ would be the one teaching him to play basketball. _He_ would be the one to educate him how to do everything he had ever done.

This baby couldn't grow up without a father.

On the other hand, Minako couldn't believe her outburst. Had it been built up so long that she just let out ever ounce of frustration and sadness in one speech? The blonde finally realized that she was beginning to get more worried and protective over this child, that it wasn't just a 'thing' anymore. Her maternal instincts were kicking in. It was going to be her son.

Duo covered his face with one of his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Minako watched with her bloodshot eyes as Duo began to cry.

* * *

Rei was mortified. Not only did she fall asleep on Heero a few days ago, but now every time she saw him, it was like she was waking up from their drunken night all over again.

If it were awkward for him too she would never know. He was capable of still acting normal in her presence, unlike her in his. Heero would still text her like he used to, and he came over to her apartment with Trowa a few times in the past week, acting like they didn't wake up a few nights ago in each other's embrace.

Rei blushed at the thought.

Like now, for instance, she was going to have to choose between sitting alone at lunch, because Minako still hadn't shown up, or sitting with Heero.

She might be embarrassed, but social suicide was not an option.

Taking her heavy backpack, she trudged to Heero's table, where he sat looking unhappy par usual. He noticed her coming, but he did anything to make Rei think he was opposed to the idea. She tried to act normal.

"Have you seen Minako?"

"No." He looked confused. "I haven't."

Rei was beginning to grow concerned. She was sure she wasn't the only one who noticed the growing rumors and curious glances the blonde's way. Minako wasn't answering any of her text messages and no one she talked to had seen her. Curious.

"I hope she's ok." Rei sighed. "Today probably wasn't good for her."

"Probably not. Everyone was talking about her in my Computer Science class."

"Damn. Even the nerds are making fun of her." Rei looked uneasily at Heero. "Sorry. You're the only exception."

"How so? By not making fun of her or being a nerd?"

"Making fun of her."

"Right." Heero smirked and took a bite of his nasty school cafeteria hamburger. He thought after four years of eating terrible cafeteria food his body would be immune to the side effects. However, he had never been able to conquer the stomach queasiness of the hamburger.

"What are you eating?" He asked Rei, noticing that she had no tray or Cheez-It package like everyone else.

"I eat after school when I take Minako and Hotaru to McDonalds." Rei answered coolly, looking around the cafeteria again. She didn't see that familiar head of blonde hair. "I really wish I knew where she was."

Heero could tell that the girl he had grown close to in the past few months was upset. The way she looked around the cafeteria, her hand picking apart a straw wrapper… wait, when did he start to notice these things? Was he so wrapped up in her that he was beginning to notice what she did in her various moods? When she was happy she was usually quiet, when she was mad she would attempt to fight someone, when she was embarrassed she would stutter…

Heero began to mentally berate himself for knowing those quirks. He wasn't supposed to.

"Do you want to go look for her?" He found himself asking instead, already setting down what was left of his burger. It tasted like crap anyway. "Where was her last class?"

"I think she had Algebra." Rei answered, reaching for her backpack. Heero beat her to it and slung it on his shoulder. His was in the basketball locker room anyway. "In building B."

The two began their trek around the school in silence, looking down the halls and stairwells for their friend. Rei couldn't stop thinking about their escapade a few days past, watching as Heero carried her stuff around for her, being a gentleman. The more she thought about it, what bothered her the most perhaps was that she actually _liked _being in his arms that night.

She hates men, though. Right?

"Hey, lets check the courtyard." Heero suggested, already beginning to head that way. Rei nodded and caught up with him, trying to push away her confused feelings. "Maybe she went out here for some peace and quiet. I know I would if I had to listen to that all day."

The brunette was correct, for Minako sat all alone on one of the benches, her back against a chain-link fence. Her knees were brought up to her chest and her belongings sat on the stone patio, her glance was forlorn, looking as though she had lost someone.

Someone very important.

"Minako…?" Rei asked, taking a seat by her friend. Heero kept his distance, knowing that girls craved their privacy. "Are you alright? I have been looking all over the damn place for you."

Minako smiled weakly at her best friend.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to be alone." She looked back to the sky. "I'll meet you by your car after school. I promise."

Rei nodded numbly, not really knowing what to do. It was hard seeing her friend so broken. If it was anyone else than she wouldn't give two shits about it, but seeing as it was her best friend since her childhood, she figured she deserved her sympathy. Rei almost didn't want to leave, but she felt a tap on her shoulder from Heero, who signaled that it was time to go.

"What do you think is going on?" He asked as they walked back into the school. "Do you think it is all the talk?"

"No. I think something else is happening in that brain of hers."

* * *

"Wei! Look at my toy!" Hotaru attempted to rip the plastic bag around her McDonald's toy off as they walked back to Rei's BMW. "The stupid thing is stuck!"

"Here," Rei took it from her hands and gave the toy back once she salvaged it, throwing the wrapper to the wind. "That better?"

"Yay!"

"When you get older don't throw your trash on the ground. You can get tickets for that." Minako informed the youngest Hino, looking pointedly at Rei. Minako moved back in with her family, despite how bad she wished to remain with Rei, but she still spent an few hours after school at the apartment she had called home for the past four months. "Your sister didn't set a good example."

Rei rolled her eyes.

They all climbed into the car, Hotaru safely nestled within her car seat, and began the drive home. Minako sat quiet in the passengers seat, making her friend wonder.

"What happened?" Rei asked, tired of being kept in the dark. She wanted to help, and if she didn't know what was wrong then she couldn't.

"Well, everyone was talking about me and I got sick of it." Minako looked at Rei and smiled. "But, I'm ok now. I just needed to think for a while. Oh, and I talked to Duo."

She watched Rei's eyebrow twitch.

"You would be proud of me! I yelled at him!" She defended, watching as Rei's exterior relaxed a little. "He actually came to comfort me because I was crying in the hallway. I yelled at him because I was mad, and he apologized and cried too."

Rei almost forgot she was driving. "What? He cried?"

"Yeah, he did. After a while we talked nicer to each other, and I think he is going to be more committed." The blonde sighed. "You know how I told you Duo and his family were eating at the same diner as I was with my mom? I told you, but I think you were still drunk from the night before with Heero."

"Yes, I remember." Rei was trying to dodge the proverbial bullet.

"Well, my mom freaked out and went and introduced herself before I could stop her. My mom and Debra were both cordial, but I could tell there was resentment. It was so awkward." She recalled with embarrassment. "Duo was so red! I thought his head was going to pop off!"

"That just shows that he is embarrassed by this whole thing-"

"No! I don't think so after today." Minako said to herself more than anyone else. "I think he was embarrassed with _himself_. I think he was so sickened by the way he acted that he was mortified when my mother went over there with so much excitement. You would agree with me if you would have seen him today."

Rei was skeptical. "So, what's going to happen now?"

"I think he is going to take part." She announced proudly. "But, as for us, like you know, _us, _I think that will probably be a no-go."

"Thank God!" Rei about screamed, smacking the front of her steering wheel in happiness.

Minako stared at her.

"I mean… I am glad you could work out your differences and remain friends…"

"Oh, shut up. I know you're excited." Minako rolled her eyes. "I just don't think we are ready for that. I don't want us to be the couple that gets married just because we have a baby, only to be miserable in the future. But, who knows? Maybe in the future."

Rei huffed.

"Besides, I want a guy that loves me no matter how fat I am! Not because he has to!"

"Yay!" Hotaru cried in the backseat, accidentally throwing her toy at the dashboard. "Oops…"

* * *

Usagi was worried. She heard everyone talking, and she knew that Minako would have too. Although she was only a junior, whereas the rest were seniors, she knew what was going on. She was pretty sure _everyone _did.

"What's wrong?" Mamoru asked from the drivers seat, glancing at his beautiful, although round, girlfriend. Usagi had her hands bunched up in her jacket, biting her bottom lip.

"I'm just worried about Minako, that's all."

Her boyfriend sighed, running a hand through his black hair. He had been in Duo and Minako's shoes a few months ago.

"Would you want to call her or something?"

Usagi didn't say anything for a while, only stared out the window. Mamoru couldn't help but smile. She looked so innocent. Although he never meant for the girl to get pregnant, he wasn't at all bothered by the fact that she would be having his child. Later on would of course been more convenient, but that topic was irrelevant at this point.

"Would you mind if we went and saw her?" Usagi asked, her blue-eyes pleading. Mamoru groaned. How was he supposed to say no?

"Sure." He had to stop at a stoplight. "Where does she live?"

"I think she lives with Rei still." She tapped her chin. "Maybe I should call?"

Mamoru handed Usagi his cell phone. "Probably."

* * *

Trowa frowned as he sat at the dinner table, moving his peas around in circles. His sister had spread her speculation about Minako's pregnancy to what seemed to be like the entirety of Hillside High School, and from what Heero had said it got Minako extremely upset. Now he could barely look at Catherine in irritation.

His mother looked just like she always did, a nice outfit and her hair pulled back. She was carrying on a conversation with Catherine about her grades; scolding her for the 'C' she received in Physics, using Trowa as the example with his 'A'. Normally he would be at his sisters' side in defense, but not tonight. She had hurt one of his friends.

The more he thought about it, he considered Minako to be more than just a friend to him. She made him feel like he never had, like his heart could explode each time he saw her. As much as he wanted to share his feelings for her, he knew it wasn't appropriate considering the circumstances. Not to mention the fact that she was pregnant with Duo's child.

"Trowa, why don't you tutor Catherine?" His mother proposed, much to his annoyance. "You're a smart boy, and Lord knows your sister needs the extra help."

He frowned.

"Leave him alone, mom." Catherine whispered, knowing that Trowa was furious at her. She didn't mean for _everyone _to find out. Her best friend Sally had been the one she told, but then Dorothy overheard and so did Hilde. It was an accident, but she knew her brother wouldn't see it that way. "I can make my own grades."

"Yeah, you're right. Dreadful ones!"

Catherine looked to her full plate.

"Trowa, will you please tutor your sister?"

"No." He answered firmly, taking a bite of his roll. "I have other things to worry about."

Clara was about to say something, but her husband who asked that they politely drop the subject from the dinner table silenced her. They all began to eat in silence. About a half-hour later, after dishes were clean and the table was wiped down, everyone made their way to their respective rooms.

"Trowa," Catherine called after him as they walked to their rooms. "Wait, please."

Trowa turned around, only staring at her with his intense, green eyes. His sister could tell he was extremely frustrated.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, playing with the hem of her shirt. "I didn't mean for all of it to happen this way. I didn't want to hurt her."

And without another word, he walked into his room and shut the door.

* * *

"I'm so glad that you guys came over!" Minako cheered, jumping on Usagi. Rei and Mamoru watched as the two pregnant girls squealed. "If Rei's cooking was bad I apologize!"

Rei growled, recalling that the dinner she made for her surprise guests had been surprisingly good.

"Oh, it was good. If you didn't notice, Usagi did eat half of the casserole." Mamoru pointed out.

"I am eating for two, you know!"

"You would have eaten half of it regardless."

Minako smiled as she watched the couple exchange conversation. It made her happy to see her friend have someone who cared so much for her. Their feelings for each other were obvious. The slightest smiles, the holding of hands, the teasing…

The blonde sighed.

"Well, we better get going. Usagi's mother will have my head if I get her home late." Mamoru hugged both of the girls and opened the door for his girlfriend, holding her jacket on the other arm. Rei and Minako both noticed.

After the two had left, Minako couldn't stop thinking about her own love life. Mamoru and Usagi looked so happy together, always laughing and smiling. He held open the door and held her things, not to mention he always refilled her plate for her, and Lord knows how often he had to do that. Why couldn't she have that? Why couldn't Duo be her Mamoru?

She knew the answer, and she knew it was all about maturity. Duo wasn't mature enough to handle it yet, and Mamoru was. Mamoru had told them he had always planned on going to NYU for pre-med, so going to college and having a child wasn't going to be a huge deal for him. Duo wanted to go to college on a basketball scholarship, which meant he could go to California for all she knew. As much as she wanted Duo to be the guy she going to raise her baby boy with, Minako knew it wasn't going to happen.

After bidding Rei and Hotaru farewell, she climbed into her white Ford Focus and began the drive home. It still had the donut on it, the one Trowa put on. She smiled as she recalled the memory.

Trowa… maybe he could be the one.

* * *

**End of Chapter Twelve**

Thank you to everyone who is reviewing! It means the world! **Topaz Dragon**, PLEASE UPDATEMore to the Story!!!!!

And yes, **Chibi Horsewoman**, you may have a virtual cookie!

-ROF


	14. Chapter Thirteen: February 9

**_What's Left of Me_**

**Chapter Thirteen: February 9**

Rei is scribbling madly as she tries to conclude her essay on _Beowulf, _wanting to complete it before time is up. It was just so hard. She wanted to write so much, and yet was limited to only thirty minutes. Really? How can you write a quality essay in that short of a time frame?

"Rei Hino?"

This was really going to improve her chances of finishing. The girl looked up and saw her teacher, Mrs. Perkins, looming over her desk with a white piece of paper. Rei was confused. The last time she had been to the office was concerning the milk incident with that imbecile Heero whacked in the face with a lunch tray.

"They want you in the office. I'll take what you have and take into consideration that you had to leave." Mrs. Perkins swiped her paper off her desk and sauntered away, leaving Rei speechless.

Could she _do _that?

Deciding that she really had no say in anything, Rei made her way out of the classroom and on the path to the office. The hallway was quiet for the moment, considering class was still in order. The green lockers sat untouched, some open and others closed, flakes of paint missing from the corners. Rei shoved her hands in the pocket of her sweatshirt as she walked.

Her cell phone vibrated in her back pocket, signaling a text message. It was from Heero. Rei smiled as she responded. Why was she letting a man get to her? Maybe Minako was right; maybe all guys weren't tools.

Fat chance.

She opened the glass door to the office and walked up to the desk, waiting for the secretary to acknowledge her. After a few moments of being ignored, Rei cleared her throat, only to be met with an agitated glare behind a pair of spectacles.

"Name?"

Rei handed her the note. "Rei Hino."

The lady glanced between her and the note one more time before pointing her to a closed door: the one for the Vice-Principle.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. One of your friends needs you."

Rei quirked an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Just go in there." She fanned her off with her hand, returning back to her computer and sipping her coffee.

"Fine, be rude. Go back to reading your erotic novels, you cranky old bat." Rei mumbled under her breath, but the secretary heard. Rei dashed into the room and shut the door before she could say anything.

"Ah, Miss Hino. Would you take a seat?"

Rei looked around the room and saw three people: Minako, Vice-Principle Howard, and a guidance counselor. She looked unsure, but plopped down in the only seat available beside her friend.

"What is this about?" She asked, not liking the feel of the room. Everyone looked odd.

"We have something to tell Miss Aino about her pregnancy and how it will affect her education here." He began to look nervous as Rei narrowed her eyes. "Well… not really anything here… but…"

"Miss Aino wanted you to be in here before we began." The counselor interjected, feeling the growing intensity. Both of the adults could only wonder why Minako couldn't have picked a nicer person to be her confidante. "She said you are her best friend."

Rei was getting peeved. "Can you just tell us what this is about?"

Minako hit Rei in the arm.

Vice-Principle Howard began to play with his pencil as he talked. "We heard about Miss Aino's pregnancy yesterday and she just clarified that the rumor was true. She said her due date was July 6th, if I'm not mistaken."

Minako nodded in conformation.

"Alright. As you both know, I am sure, graduation is on June 3rd." He watched as both seniors nodded slowly. "Which is almost a month away from delivery time. Meaning, even in that giant graduation gown, it will still be obvious that Miss Aino is pregnant."

Rei was beginning to understand where he was going with this.

"I am speaking on behalf of Hillside ISD who wanted to see if you," Vice-Principle Howard looked to Minako. "Would be willing to not walk across the stage for the graduation ceremony."

There was only a moment of silence. Just a moment.

"WHAT!"

"Rei, calm down-" Minako pulled on her friends arm, trying to get her to sit back down. As upset as she was, she didn't want to make it worse.

"NO, SHE IS NOT WILLING!" Rei stuck a finger in the Vice-Principle's face. "Minako is having a hard enough time without your bullshit!"

"Our ISD just doesn't want to promote teenage pregnancy-"

"But, you want to promote being giant, chauvinistic assholes?" Rei huffed, completely forgetting that the school's daycare was babysitting her sister. It was on, and nothing stood in her way. "How does that make any sense?"

"Calm down, Miss Hino!" The counselor chided.

Vice-Principle Howard was furious. He looked to the blonde who sat with her head in her hands. "Miss Aino, what do you say?"

It took her awhile to answer, considering she had just been told she would embarrass the entire school.

"No. I'm going to walk." She sighed. "I'm not going to let one night not let me get to walk the stage for graduation."

Howard nodded. "Alright. I'll let the ISD know what you thought on the idea and they will get back with you on their verdict. Miss Hino?"

He received an angry glare.

"Please stay for a few moments."

Minako smiled to Rei, silently thanking her. If she hadn't been there, she probably would have caved into their demands, which is why she wanted Rei in there to begin with. But, after seeing her friend stick up for her like that, she couldn't back down.

As the door shut, Rei sighed, realizing what she just set herself up for.

* * *

"Surely they can't do that." Duo piped up, slurping on the straw protruding from his miniature milk carton. It was lunch, and ever since the talk he had with Minako in the hallway he had peeled himself away from his basketball buddies to sit with her. Trowa and Heero were with them as well, just listening par usual.

"Well, I think they can. Vice-Principle Howard told me they would get back to me on what the ISD board members come up with." Minako sighed, moving her salad around with a fork. "Rei has been in there for a few hours now. I wonder what is taking so long."

Heero looked up from his textbook slightly at the mention of Rei's name, but looked back to his text moments afterwards.

"She's probably getting in loads of trouble." Mina whined, putting a hand on her forehead. "It's all my fault."

"No." Trowa interrupted, getting the attention of everyone at the table aside from Heero. "Rei is a big girl. She is well aware that her mouth got her in this situation."

"I know… but if I was stronger and could handle this on my own then she wouldn't have been in the room to begin with."

Duo cast down his gaze at the tabletop, ashamed to look in Minako's direction. He really felt like a sad excuse for a man. She should be able to lean on him, ask him for comfort when all seems gone. Instead, Minako was forced to run to her friends, and in turn, feel like she was in this alone.

His milk was no longer so appetizing.

"I'm sure it isn't as bad as you think-"

A backpack being slammed on the surface of the cafeteria table sufficiently interrupted his statement. Rei was fuming as she fell harshly in a chair between Heero and Trowa, letting her head fall into two shaking hands. No one really knew what to stay at this point.

Minako decided to take the bullet, considering she was sitting at the safest distance and she wasn't Duo. "Rei…?"

Rei took a deep breath. Everyone at the table subconsciously shirked back.

"What happened?"

Lifting her head from her hands, Rei leaned back in her plastic chair, resting her hands folded in her lap. Her friends waited for the proverbial bomb to explode, knowing that whatever happened in the depths of Mr. Howard's office was probably not anything good.

"I got suspended." She huffed, taking another deep breath. "And Hotaru is not going to be able to stay in the daycare anymore."

Everyone just looked at her. Duo was confused, because he had been told that Hotaru was Rei's cousin. Trowa shared much the same sentiment. Minako looked horrified, and Heero looked indifferent.

"I had to take her to your house, Minako, because your mother kind of owes me." Rei ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not even supposed to be here right now."

The blonde put a hand to her forehead and blinked heavily. "Well, what are we going to do? Today my mom had a day off so it isn't a problem, but she usually works!"

"I don't know. I'll figure it out later." Rei sighed and rubbed her eyes harshly. "I just hope NYU doesn't find out about this before my letter is sent out."

Everyone at the table sat in silence for a moment. They were all worried about the future, so they understood what Rei was going through. The only one who did not show as much anxiety over the idea was Heero, who had already signed his future away.

"Well, you sent out your application earlier in the fall so it should be coming anytime!" She smiled; one that you could easily tell was forced. "Who knows? Maybe it is in the mailbox as we speak!"

Rei rolled her eyes and stood from her chair, throwing her backpack on her shoulder. "Whatever. I'm going to pick up Hotaru and go home."

Heero stood from his seat, leaving his book on the table. "I'll walk you to your car."

Rei quirked an eyebrow and smiled slightly. She could see Minako squirming in her chair in excitement.

As the two walked away the blonde exploded.

"Oh, my God!" Minako clapped to herself and watched Duo and Trowa look at her strangely. "That is so adorable!"

"How is that adorable?" Duo questioned, piling trash on his lunch tray. "Heero and Rei are two of the scariest people I know."

"You don't get it." Minako beamed. "They were made for each other."

"They weren't even _speaking_ to each other."

"They don't have to! It's how they communicate their feelings!"

Duo gave her and odd look and glanced to Trowa. "Did that statement make any sense?"

He watched as his friend shrugged and looked toward Minako, a certain calm about his face. Sure, Duo was still jealous about Minako and Trowa's obvious attraction to one another, but he was not going to be bitter about it anymore. If he wanted to get another chance he was going to have to win her over fair and square. He was not going to throw the 'I'm the father of your baby' card from this point forward.

Instead, he was going to wait until next week.

Valentines Day.

* * *

Rei could not help but smile as she pulled out of the school parking lot, watching in her rearview mirror as Heero strode back into the school. They had hugged again; a little _longer_ in fact, and there was not as much of an awkward feeling about it. There was a tad bit, but not overwhelming like the first time.

This was also the first time she was not mortally embarrassed about speaking to him since their drunken escapade. Rei did not know if it was because she was so angry with Mr. Howard or if she was preoccupied with thoughts of her half-sister; but she did know she was not blushing madly or stuttering like an idiot. Maybe it was a sign of what was to come.

'Yeah right.' She thought to herself. 'Guy's suck.'

A bigger thing on her mind was Hotaru. What was she going to do now? She was not Hotaru's legal guardian so she could not put her in daycare. Ami, Quatre's fiancé, had been keeping contact with her via email and was informing her of Child Protective Service policies. But, considering her dad's threat she had been hesitant of initiating the investigation.

She did not even remember the trip to Minako's house as she turned her BMW in the Aino driveway, parking directly behind a silver Lexus. Her shoestrings dangled untied from her converse as she strode to the front door, small hands crammed in her coat pockets. The telltale signs of a migraine were coming on fast, so she would try to make this as relatively painless as possible. Rei was still a little bitter at Minako's parents, so the odds of this meeting being easy were not good. When she dropped Hotaru off earlier it had been effortless, mainly because she tossed her in Pamela's arms and drove back to school. This time talking was likely to be involved.

"Hello, Rei." Pamela smiled as she opened the door. Rei could here cartoons playing in the background. "Come on in. Hotaru is watching Spongebob."

Rei put on the fakest of all smiles and walked inside, following the noise put on by the television. Hotaru sat on a giant green couch, the one where she had sat with Minako and broke the pregnancy news to her parents those many months ago, her eyes half open and body falling limp against the cushions. She was about to fall asleep.

"Why don't we let her take a small nap and we can have some tea."

Following Pamela into the kitchen, Rei knew what was to come. Pamela hadn't known of Hotaru until now, so naturally she would have some questions. The brunette groaned; everyone was finding out.

"Sugar?" Pamela asked as she placed a glass of tea in front of Rei. With a decline on the sweetener she took a seat across from Minako's best friend and poured sugar into her own beverage. "So, where did Hotaru come from?"

"She's my cousin." Rei lied and took a sip of her tea.

"Please, Rei. I am a mother, I can tell that there is more to this."

Rei sighed. She was in a corner. But, Rei was not one to back down.

"She is my cousin."

Pamela smiled. "Drop the act, Rei. Hotaru is your sister. She told me."

Rei rolled her eyes and took a long drink. _That figures. _

"Well, it's a long story." She frowned. "One you probably don't want to hear."

"Oh, I want to hear."

_Damn it. _

"You know how my dad's like, a famous politician, right?" Rei watched as Pamela nodded and sipped on her tea. She really wanted to sock her in the face because she was forcing her to spill the beans, but she politely refrained. "What the public doesn't know is that he is a man slut and he sleeps with a bunch of different women all the time."

Pamela stared at her until she continued.

"So, I come home one day from school…"

* * *

Heero filled up a cup of hot coffee and handed it to a customer across the counter, one with a bad haircut and too much cologne. He scrunched up his nose until the man was well out his range, turning to meet a very similar face on Quatre, except he was actually covering his nose with a hand.

"Dear Lord, that was positively horrid."

Heero nodded in agreement, wafting the air.

"Poor fellow probably has no clue that he smells so bad." Quatre washed his hands in the sink, considering her was covering his face with them moments ago. He was always one for sanitation. "Maybe he is on a date. Nerves getting to him or something."

The brunette shrugged and looked out the glass windows that lined the front of the store. It was late, almost closing time thank God, so not many people were coming in anymore. How he longed for his comfortable bed, one lined with a new memory foam mattress topper he bought thanks to long hours at the café. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he quirked an eyebrow at the blank screen. Rei still hadn't text him back.

The first thing he thought about was her dad. If anyone had found out about Hotaru and leaked to someone important, or worse, the media, Rei was toast. Heero sighed. He was overreacting.

"Are you stressed again, my friend?"

Heero smirked. "How do you always know?"

"I can read people." The blonde smiled and started wiping down the marble countertop. "You're not as hard to read as you think you are, Mr. Emotionless. Actually, you have been nothing but emotion lately."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know." Quatre began stacking the cups whilst Heero cleaned the blender. They were closing down early. Heero almost jumped when Quatre slammed down a box of new cups. Almost. Heero does not jump. "Oh, I almost forgot! Heero, are you doing anything next Saturday?"

"No."

Quatre beamed. "Thank God. I made reservations at that nice seafood restaurant for Valentines Day and I would hate to cancel them. Can you manage the café by yourself?"

"I believe I am capable." Heero answered sarcastically before tying the trash bag and walking out of the back door to the large green dumpster. Valentines Day? He actually had not thought much about it. He had heard Duo and Trowa both talk about their schemes, separately of course, but he barely batted an eye at the holiday. It was a stupid day, really. All it was for was to make guys buy their girlfriends flowers and stuff. Guys should not need a special day to be nice to their girlfriend, wife, or in Quatre's case, fiancé. If he had a girlfriend he would buy her flowers all the time.

But, he didn't have one, and having one now would only complicate his military future.

Heero tossed the trash bag over the top of the dumpster, almost immediately afterwards feeling his cell phone vibrate. If anyone had been around watching, they would have been shocked at how quickly he pulled the device out of his pants pocket. After releasing a deep breath he had been holding for Lord knows how long, he read the text and smiled.

She was home and safe.

He was beginning to get irritated with himself. He should not care so much; after all, he had thought earlier that a girlfriend would only complicate things. In truth it would. Would Rei wait around for him while he trained in Georgia? And worse, would she wait for fifteen months when he was shipped overseas?

That did not even cover what would happen if she _did _wait. What if he did not make it home? Or if he did, just not all in one piece? Could Rei live with that, knowing that he might _never _come home again? Would she live happily during the times he was gone, even during moments when he should be their helping her? Who said it even had to be Rei?

Heero punched the dumpster.

* * *

Minako puttered around her room and picked up her dirty clothes, throwing them in the laundry basket in her closet. Usagi lay on her bed, panning through a magazine. Her stomach looked like a mountain on the fluffy surface of Minako's comforter. The aforementioned blonde threw down her pencil as she finished scribbling on the magazine.

"Minako, take this quiz!" Usagi shouted from her place and smiled. "It tells you what type of guy you like."

"Is douche bag an option?"

"No, silly!" Usagi was going to get out of the bed to show it to her friend, but decided against walking on her sore feet. "Look here! It says I like the intelligent men."

Minako quirked an eyebrow as she reviewed the test, a little intrigued. Maybe it could give her some pointers on whom to look for as her next boyfriend. Stealing Usagi's abandoned pencil, she began to fill in her answers.

"Mamoru is totally smart! That means the test is completely fool-proof!" Usagi beamed. "We were destined to be together!"

"I wish I was as optimistic as you." Minako groaned, thinking back to October. "Usagi, I have a question."

"What's up?"

Minako's cheeks began to turn bright red. "W-were you and Mamoru drunk when you, um…"

"Did it?" Usagi finished for her. "No. We just wanted to."

The blushing teen felt like a piece of crap again. Why couldn't someone else have made the same mistake she did?

"Don't think the situations any worse because you and Duo were drunk." Usagi smirked. "I am actually a firm believer that the truth comes out when you're integrated."

"Intoxicated?"

"That's what I said." Usagi patted Minako on the shoulder and looked down at the magazine. "Now, what kind of man do I need to set you up with?"

Minako shoved the magazine in Usagi's face. Was she right? Did Duo really have feelings for her; one's so strong that they had sex? Maybe they were only feelings of lust, but still, something was there, right?

Wait, she didn't care about him. She had already decided that it wouldn't work out in the long run. So, why was she going back and retracing her steps?

"Oh, this is awesome! You go well with the strong-silent type. That's was I figured you would get. I can see it now! Tall, dark, and handsome! A real gentleman." Usagi smiled. "Aren't you excited? I would be!"

Which brought her to Trowa. He had always been sweet to her, helping her despite the situation. Sometimes she wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and cry, wishing that a guy like him would somehow fall into her love-life. He was the kind of guy that she wanted to be her son's father.

But, why would he ever want her?

"Well, onto other things…" Usagi rolled onto her back. "We need to go prom dress shopping."

"Prom isn't until April fourth."

"The good dresses might be gone!"

Minako sighed. "Not the ones we will have to get. At least you won't be a blimp for your senior prom. And you will have a date."

"You will have a date, Minako!" Usagi frowned, not particularly liking her friend's sour demeanor. She needed to get her smiling. "I bet someone _tall, dark, and handsome _will ask you to accompany him! Maybe someone like Trowa?"

She blushed. "There's no way he would ask me. I'm fat!"

"Hey! You're not fat, you're pregnant!" Usagi crossed her arms and frowned, not forgetting to take a glance at her round stomach. "And if _you're fat, _then _I'm _friggin' huge!"

Minako covered her face with her hands and fell back onto her bed, joining her friend who was still frustrated with her. "Sorry, Usagi. I just always thought I would look like a princess for my prom, escorted by my knight in shining armor. Not like this!"

"You will look like a princess, just an alternative one!" Usagi grinned, already forgetting the fat remark. "And don't worry about your knight. I got that under control!"

* * *

**End of Chapter Thirteen **

So, Minako's worried about prom and Rei is worried about Hotaru. Heero is worried about his feelings and Duo and Trowa are each worried that the other will win over Minako. Is there anyone blissfully ignorant in this situation?

I guess Hotaru. :) Thank you to all my reviewers!!!

-ROF


	15. Chapter Fourteen: February 14

**_What's Left of Me_**

**Chapter Fourteen: February 14**

Minako did not know what to expect when she woke up that Saturday morning in Rei's apartment, but she certainly was not expecting to wake up to the smell of pancakes. Strawberry pancakes. Rei never cooked, unless it was for Hotaru, or if she nagged her enough to make something. The tantalizing smell of breakfast soon perked her up enough to crawl out of bed, her long pajama pants dragging on the floor and her stomach poking out from underneath her tank top. If there was homemade food, it was bound to be a good day.

Little did she know there would be another surprise waiting for her, and this time it took the form of a note at the door. It was a red post-it note, one of Rei's, and written hurriedly in black sharpie was a message.

"Clean up? Trust me?" Minako tapped her chin a bit and looked down at her bulging midsection and stained pants. Although she was very curious, the blonde trusted her friend and dug through the pile of clothes in Rei's floor. Her friend had let her take the bed that night and she took the couch with Hotaru.

Something fishy was going on.

Rei had called her the night before and asked if she would stay over. Minako obviously said yes and left her house, bringing only her pajamas with her. Nowadays she would just leave in her nightclothes and get ready at home. She usually didn't see anyone of importance during the walk from the door to her Focus. But, her best friend had practically made her sleep in her room instead and now she was telling her to freshen up a bit?

Minako pulled on some jeans as she thought the situation out, leaving the button undone.

She heard the faucet turn on in the kitchen and it only made her more anxious to figure out what was going on. Rei's purple t-shirt looked perfect for any occasion, so on her body it went, despite the fact it was a little tight around the middle.

Oh well. Rei deserved for her shirt to be stretched since she was being conniving.

After planting a messy bun on her head, Minako decided to take the plunge and peek out of her door. She was horrified.

"Good morning." Trowa greeted from the kitchen. "I was just making some breakfast."

Minako instantly started rubbing her face, checking for any pimples. She had no make-up on! Trowa was in her kitchen, looking gorgeous in a collared shirt and whitewashed jeans, and she was standing in front of Rei's bedroom looking fat in a too small shirt and house shoes. Rei was going to die.

Despite her uncomfortable situation, Minako crept forward and looked at the dining room table, which was set for two. Orange juice filled both glasses and a small vase of flowers sat in the middle. As she was staring at the set up, Trowa strolled in with two plates of strawberry pancakes.

"Rei said these were your favorite." Trowa pulled out the chair at the head of the table and motioned for the blonde to sit down.

Minako was still at a loss for words. "Y-yeah, they are."

She waited for Trowa to sit down before she picked up her glass of orange juice. "Well, happy Valentine's Day."

Minako almost choked on her juice. It was VALENTINE'S Day. How could she forget her favorite holiday? It was all beginning to make sense. Rei bailed for the day and helped Trowa set up a plan to cook her breakfast on Valentine's Day. Trowa, the guy that wasn't the father of her baby, was doing nice things for her on a romantic holiday? Was he trying to say something?

"Thank you for breakfast." Minako smiled and began to cut her pancakes. She was actually very excited to eat them. "Where are Rei and Hotaru?"

The brunette shrugged and put some whipped cream on his plate. "Rei said they were going to find something to do."

Minako smirked. "I bet she is going somewhere with Heero. Those two have to be secretly dating or something."

Trowa laughed a little and took a drink of orange juice. "Heero is working today so I doubt that she is going to stay at the book store all day with a four year-old."

"True."

She couldn't help but smile as she looked at her pancakes. This was honestly the nicest thing that any boy had ever done for her. No one had ever made her a surprise breakfast before. Trowa had no obligation to do anything for her at all, and yet here he was, serving her another helping of strawberries while she smiled like an idiot.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the park." Trowa looked really uncomfortable talking about the date he had planned out. It seemed so easy until he actually had to talk about everything. But, he had made a promise to himself to go through with everything he planned, so he would do it. "Then I was wondering if you'd like to go to a movie or something. Maybe to the mall if your feet are up to it."

Minako just continued smiling and nodded her head to everything that poured out of his mouth. Nothing could ruin her day now.

"That is, unless you have plans already." Trowa began to back track. "I don't want to impose-"

"Trowa," Minako interrupted. "I would love to hang out with you today."

This seemed to calm him down and he returned to eating calmly. "You're sure?"

Minako nodded and smiled. "I'm positive."

* * *

Rei turned off Minako's cell phone and shoved it in her purse. She had a feeling that Duo would try to make contact with her friend, and today it was not going to happen. Trowa had been planning out his day with Minako for a while. She would be damned before she let Duo have the chance to screw it up.

"Wei, where awe we going?" Hotaru sat in her car seat and played with her shoes. "It is vewy early and I'm not hungwy."

This was where things got a little iffy, despite the fact it really wasn't _that _early and only ten in the morning. Where could they go for the next hour or two until Minako and Trowa were safely away doing romantic things? They had already stopped by McDonald's and gotten breakfast, so grabbing a bite to eat was not an option. She didn't have any other friends to go pester or errands to run.

"Let's go see Heewo!" Hotaru smiled. "I'm sure he wants to see me."

Rei quirked an eyebrow in the rear view mirror. "You are sure about that?"

"Duh."

The eldest Hino laughed and continued driving. "Well, Heero is already working so we can't go see him."

"Rats!" Hotaru scrunched up her nose.

That was when Rei got a brilliant idea and made a right turn at the stoplight. She knew someone who might need a little visit from a new friend. "Hey, I got an idea. Do you want to go and visit Heero's mom? She told me that she really wanted to meet you when I told her about you."

Hotaru perked up. "Weally? She wants to meet me?"

Rei smiled and continued to drive to Heero's house. "Yes, she said she was very anxious. I think it will make her feel good if we go see her."

The small girl in the backseat was beyond excited now. She loved meeting new people. "Yay! Is Heewo's daddy gunna be there too?"

Rei frowned and shook her head, giving Hotaru her answer. She could only imagine how upset Mary must be feeling, all alone of Valentine's Day. At least she would be occupied later that night for work. Heero had said something about her working late on holidays. "No, Heero's dad died a few years back."

This made Hotaru really sad and she began picking at her pink shirt. "How did he die? Did he have cancer like my mommy?"

It was really heart breaking to listen to her half-sister talk about death for some reason. She was just so small that it seemed as though Hotaru shouldn't even know about it. Yet, here she was, talking about it as easily as she would about Barbie dolls. Rei had to shake herself out of her thinking to answer the question. "His daddy was a soldier. He died fighting in a war."

"So, he died bwave." Hotaru smiled. "He must have been a good daddy. I bet Heewo misses him."

"Yeah, I bet he does." Rei got another idea. "Hey, Hotaru? Do you want to stop and buy Mary some flowers?"

Of course, Hotaru said yes and picked out the flowers when they stopped. It was strange to Rei to see her sister immediately go towards the white lilies in the corner, bypassing the enormous stand of roses in the front.

"Let's get Heewo's mommy these flowers." Hotaru smiled and pointed to the lilies. "These are much pwettier than those roses! What awe these called?"

Rei smiled as she plucked a bouquet from the stand. "These are Casablanca lilies, my favorite flower."

"These awe your favorite? So can I buy you these sometime?" Hotaru looked excited as they walked to the counter. Rei didn't even look to see the florist's expression when he looked at her driver's license and credit card.

"Of course."

Hotaru held the flowers as they continued their drive to the Yuy residence, clutching them protectively to her chest. She made a silent vow to protect them so Mary could have a good Valentine's Day. The young girl loved for people to be happy.

In the front seat Rei proceeded to drive towards Heero's home, making the turn onto his street. Would it be weird for Heero to find out that she went to hang out with his mother on Valentine's Day? He did not seem like one to care too much about it, but she did not want to embarrass him by making a surprise appearance. Oh well, it isn't like he would be there. He had to work today, much to Hotaru's disappointment.

The yard had been tended to since her last visit, a feat usually not required during the cold months of the year. The old truck that usually sat in the driveway had gone through some improvements, an even paint job ready to flaunt. Heero's car, the Honda, was gone and currently resided in the bookstore parking lot.

Hotaru bounded out of her seat faster than Rei could open her door, carrying the flowers to the entrance to the Yuy home. She patted down the sides of her hair and smoothed out her outfit before she began knocking with her little fists.

Her older sister barely made it to the door before Mary opened it. Today she wore a pink shirt and sweat-pants, her brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She smiled as Hotaru offered her the flowers, noticing that the small child was standing on her tiptoes to pass them to her.

"Hello, Heewo's mommy. Happy Valentine's Day!" Hotaru beamed and looked to Rei for a sign of approval.

"Why thank you, Hotaru." Mary took the flowers and offered a hand. "I have been wanting to meet you for some time. Rei and Heero talk very nice about you."

Hotaru squealed 'Yes!' as she smiled, watching as Mary now turned her attention to Rei. The older woman opened her arms and hugged her, patting her back with the free hand. It made her so happy that they came to see her.

"Why don't you to come inside?" Mary opened her door wider to invite them in, Hotaru rushing in without a problem.

* * *

In a small café not too far from his home, Duo stirred the ice around in his glass. He had gotten a present for Minako, but seeing as her phone was either turned off or she was ignoring his calls, he did not have the opportunity to give her the gift. So, as a last resort, he drove to Minako's house and gave it to her mother, hoping that Mrs. Aino did not throw it away as payback for knocking up her daughter.

It was hard, watching all the other people around him talk to their significant other, whether they were husbands, girlfriends, or mothers. Here he was, sitting all alone in a booth, waiting on his food to arrive. Duo laughed to himself. He probably looked like a tool for sitting alone on Valentine's Day. The guy who just couldn't find a girlfriend.

Or was too big of a jerk to the one he could've had.

"What's up, Duo?" Makoto sauntered over to the table, carrying a pitcher full of iced tea. She was a waitress at the small diner, working overtime to pay her rent and her ticket's for fighting. Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail as usual, bouncing up and down with each step. "You look a bit lonely over here."

Duo huffed and pushed his glass to the edge of the table, wanting a refill. "Is it too painfully obvious I'm miserable?"

Makoto smiled and sat his drink down. "Yeah, but only just a little bit."

The boy could remember being friends with Makoto since elementary school. As they got older, they still went to the same parties and hung out in the same crowd. But, life gets in the way, and sometimes you lose contact.

"How are you doing today, Mako?"

The waitress shrugged and took a seat across from her friend, spinning the tea pitcher between her palms as she talked. "I'm alright. Only working on the worst day of the year."

"At least you have something to keep your mind off things." Duo took a sip of his tea. "I get to sit and wonder what Minako's doing. Not that I should be."

Makoto bit her lip. She knew exactly what Minako was doing. She had seen the blonde with Trowa about an hour ago walking past the glass window. "Do you have any friends to hang out with? I'm sure at least someone isn't busy."

Duo tapped his chin. "Well, Heero is at work and Trowa won't answer the phone. I would hang out with Rei but she is mad at me and Minako won't answer either. I think I kind of screwed myself."

She laughed at Duo's attempt to criticize his behavior here lately. Makoto was well aware of his newest ties with Minako, as well as his lack of participation, but she also knew Duo well enough to see that he was feeling terrible about it. He hadn't spoken one word in Government for weeks.

"Well," Makoto looked down at her watch. "I get off in thirty minutes. If you would want to hang out with me for a while we can catch a movie."

Duo nodded. It would give him something to do. "Alright. The two Valentine's Day loner's shall go on a date."

Makoto giggled and whacked him on the shoulder as she walked by.

* * *

Trowa was truly the dream date every girl wished for. He held opened the door for her everywhere they went, whether it is on his truck or a store. He paid for their lunch also, as well as the ice cream they purchased afterward. Now they were headed to the park, ready to enjoy the quiet scenery together.

It was truly a blessing that Trowa came up with all of this on his own, giving Minako the best Valentine's Day she had ever had. But, she also couldn't shake the feelings she had been having here lately. Why would Trowa want to date her when he could have someone else, someone else who _wasn't _pregnant with his best friends child? Maybe he was doing this to be nice. Maybe today really didn't mean anything and she just wanted it to so bad she wouldn't stop thinking about it.

So, Minako being Minako, decided to test the waters and make a move by grabbing her date's hand as they walked down the street.

Trowa didn't really make any signals that he was displeased, but he didn't show any signs that he was happy with it either. Minako decided to just go with it and continued walking, holding hands with the brunette boy that had made her day so wonderful. She hoped she wasn't embarrassing him.

They made it to the park soon enough and found a vacant bench, one that sat upon a hill and overlooked town. There were happy couples walking everywhere, all holding hands and smiling as they chatted to one another. Minako smiled as she looked down at their clasped hands, feeling like she was one of them. She was one of those happy girls in a blissful relationship.

"Thank you for taking me out today, Trowa." She smiled again as they sat down, relinquishing their hands. The blonde was kind of bummed, but didn't push her luck. It would be up to Trowa to make the next move. "I have had a wonderful day."

The brunette smiled a little and turned to face her. "It has been a pleasure. I sincerely hope you have had a good time. You deserve it."

Minako fell further back into the bench and rested her hands on her growing stomach. "I don't deserve this at all."

Trowa sighed and put a hand under Minako's chin, pulling her face to meet his own. "You deserve every happiness. Nothing less."

* * *

"So, what are you going to do with Hotaru now that your suspension is up?" Mary asked Rei as they sat at the table, drinking cups of coffee. Hotaru was in the living room watching TV and playing with the G.I. Joe she got Heero for Christmas. The two had been sitting and talking with each other for a few hours, relaxing. It was now almost one. "Looks like you have yourself in a bind."

Rei frowned to herself. Now that her week of suspension for disrespecting an administrator was up, there just seemed to be no options available to her as to where Hotaru would go during the school day. 'They probably wouldn't have suspended me if that stupid girl who saw Hotaru didn't tell them I threatened her.' Rei thought to herself. She had tried calling her father for assistance numerous times with no results. "I don't know. I just need someone to watch her while I'm at school. I have an out period, so I get out earlier…"

Mary felt bad for the girl in front of her, knowing that she already had gone through a lot. But, Mary was also aware of the fact that Rei would choose Hotaru over school, so if she had to drop out so be it.

She wouldn't let that happen.

"How about I watch Hotaru for you?" Rei looked up quickly, her face full of confusion. "That way you can go to school."

"N-no… I couldn't impose on you like that." The eldest Hino quickly shook her head. "You have to work. I'm not going to dump her on you because I was being an idiot for back talking."

"You weren't being an idiot, you were being a good friend."

Rei began playing with her coffee cup and staring deep into its murky depths. "I would only let you on one condition."

Mary nodded and looked at Rei, waiting for her to state her stipulation.

"I will pay you for the money you would usually make working a lunch shift." Rei cleared her throat, feeling guilty for making Heero's mom watch her half-sister. Besides, her father didn't know where the money was going anyway. "That is the only way I will let you watch her for me."

The brunette smiled and stuck out her hand, waiting for Rei to grasp it. "It's a deal. Anything I can do to help a friend. Besides, there has to be something I can do for the first girl to ever make an impression on my son."

Rei blushed and decided not to pursue that topic of discussion.

"Speaking of my son, why don't you go visit him? He has been working all morning and I know he would be happy to have a visitor." Mary hinted and took the coffee mugs off the table, pouring the remainder of the beverages down the sink. It was all a part of her plan to get Rei and her son together. "I'll watch Hotaru for a while so you can go have some fun!"

"But-" Rei started to protest.

"No buts!" Mary shooed the girl from the table and to the door. "I can hold down the fort here."

Rei knew what was going through Mary's mind and she could honestly say she never thought Heero's mom for a matchmaker. It would be so awkward for her to just randomly show up at the bookstore, all to see Heero. Maybe when she got there she could just tell him everything that happened and he would think nothing of it.

But, what if she wanted him to get a hint?

Rei scowled at her thoughts and started her car, looking at Mary standing in the front doorway. With a little wave she began her journey, her mind going a mile a minute. This was going to be thoroughly embarrassing. Truth be told, she had never thought about dating anyone until she crossed Heero's path. When they became friends, it was almost inevitable that she would fall on the difficult line between friends and lovers. All it took was time.

And the night with the Jack Daniels helped break the ice a little, she would admit.

Developing relationships has always been difficult for Rei, her brash and forthright nature being a little offensive to some. She never felt the need to have an abundance of friends however, so it worked out to her benefit for the most part. Heero, she noticed, was much like her in that way. He was friends with Trowa and Duo that she knew of, and that was it.

If _friends_ could even describe their relationship, that is.

She parked her car in the bookstore parking lot and walked slowly, trying to find the right words to say upon seeing him. Rei felt her hands get clammy and her breaths shook, making her queasy. This was the first time since Rei could remember that she actually felt nervous, and she knew right away she didn't like it one bit. She liked feeling in control.

As she pushed open the door and laid eyes on the coffee counter, everything she had planned to say flew out the window.

Heero looked terribly bored, sitting on the back counter with some textbook propped in his lap. It was then the girl realized that there was almost no one in the building. The brunette did not even notice her walk in. Taking her last nervous breath, Rei strolled over to the counter, tapping her fingers on it when she arrived. Heero looked up, surprised.

"Still open?" She asked.

"Not for long." Heero jumped off the counter and closed his book. "My relief is going to be here soon."

Rei nodded. "Can I get a coffee then? Be your last customer?"

Heero smirked and picked up a large cup, filling it to the top with regular coffee. "Mocha or caramel?"

"Caramel." Rei watched as he squirted some of the flavoring into her coffee, putting a white lid on it afterwards. As she was digging in her purse, he stopped her.

"Don't worry about it."

Rei graciously accepted the coffee and took a sip, smiling as she felt the warmth. "Thank you, Heero."

"Anytime."

They sat in silence for a moment, Heero making last minute cleanups and hanging up his apron. His replacement had arrived and was currently putting his things up. "Where's Hotaru?"

"With your mom actually." The boy stopped what he was doing and sent his friend a strange look. "We visited her for Valentine's Day; figured we would give her some company."

"I'm sure she enjoyed that."

They walked out of the store together and progressed into the parking lot, both of them silent due to the unknown territory both of them were in. Neither of them wanted to make fools out of themselves.

"Heero, if I may ask, why do you work at a coffee shop?" Rei questioned, smiling a bit. "You don't seem like the type of guy that would like that sort of thing."

The brunette would have laughed if he ever did such things. "Well, my friend Quatre is a manager there. He hooked me up with a job and pays me more than other places would."

"Ah."

Heero cleared his throat. "Since Hotaru is at my house, would you want to eat lunch with us? I'm going to pick up some food on the way home."

Rei was secretly bummed that he based this question on her half-sister already being there, but figured it was Heero's way of asking her out without actually asking her. She tended to do that sometimes herself. It is what happens when you get two stubborn people together.

"Sure." Rei smiled and hopped in the drivers seat. "I'll meet you at your house then."

* * *

Trowa could not help but smile as Minako chatted on and on about some things her parents had gotten her for the baby. They were on the way back to Minako's house, riding in his truck, and it seemed as though they were really a couple. Sure, it was a little nerve racking for him when the blonde suddenly grabbed his hand as they were walking to the park, but he soon overcame his nervousness. Although he never could work up the guts to grab her hand again, Trowa was comfortable with the idea.

What if they were truly a couple? What if he asked her to be his girlfriend? His parents would be livid, as would Duo. But, for some reason, what everyone else would do suddenly became so unbelievably unimportant he considered asking her right then and there. However, what if Minako still harbored feelings for Duo?

That would be a tad awkward.

In any case, they were almost to her home, and the time for him to think was drawing to a close.

"They completely cleared out the office and bought some paint. We are going to start painting in a few days. My mom is so excited she wants to go ahead and start." Minako beamed, so thankful that her parents were back in her life. Things were rough without them. "I never thought she would be this happy about it."

"She realizes now there is nothing she can do about it." Trowa turned onto her street. "So she is going to enjoy having a grandchild on the way like she should have done all along."

The blonde nodded and picked her purse out of the floorboard. "Yeah, but considering how horrible things were for the first few months, I never thought we would speak again."

"Your parent's love you, Minako." Trowa reassured her, putting his car in park and shutting it off. Minako watched in awe as Trowa came around to her side and opened the door for her again.

He walked her up the drive and to the front porch, watching as she dug her house keys out of her purse. Being the gentleman he was, he wanted to make sure she got inside alright.

"Thanks again, Trowa. This has been the best Valentine's Day ever!" Minako smiled.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself." It was now or never. "Have a pleasant evening, Minako."

It all seemed to go in slow motion. He put a hand to Minako's cheek and tilted her head up a little, bringing his lips softly down upon hers. While they only remained like that for a few moments, to them it seemed so long awaited. Minako was breathless as he pulled away, giving a small wave before he turned around to walk to his car.

As he drove away Minako could only sit and watch, too dumbfounded to make any sense of what just happened. Trowa just kissed her. Trowa KISSED her. All this time had he been supportive and helpful because he genuinely liked her? It was so strange to see the brunette so open with his feelings, as open as Trowa ever got with them anyway. He waited until Valentine's Day, the day where he knew she would feel miserable, to make her life seem so much better.

She couldn't stop smiling as she pranced through the door.

On the small table in the foyer was a red box, one with a with bow and a tag dangling off. Minako, always the curious one, crept over to it and picked it up, her face etched in confusion as she read her name upon the gift tag. Was this another present from Trowa?

Inside was a necklace, the pendant shaped like a heart with diamonds embedded along its edges. A small note was underneath it.

_Happy Valentine's Day. -Duo_

Minako slowly went to the ground before she began to cry. Why was her life so difficult?

* * *

**End of Chapter Fourteen**

So, Trowa has opened up to Minako! Yay! But.... Duo did something for her too. So, now she is confused again. A whole day with Trowa being perfect to be challenged by a diamond necklace by Duo. Also, Heero's mom is a matchmaker. It doesn't seem like Rei and Heero have a chance with Mary and Minako on the loose.

I hope you enjoyed the update!

-ROF


	16. Chapter Fifteen: February 28

_**What's Left of Me**_

**Chapter Fifteen: February 28**

Minako could hardly stand to go to school anymore. It was all eyes all the time, people staring and whispering. It did not take long for the school to find out about her date with Trowa, and Duo made it no secret that he was still interested. Of course, since he was the male in the situation, it just made her look like a selfish whore. So, Minako just ignored both of the males for the time being, telling them she needed some space and time to think.

Meanwhile, her grades in class continued to get worse. She was just not interested in anything except for her dwindling social life and growing midsection. Her parents were growing increasingly supportive as the days trudged on though, buying new things for her baby boy after work sometimes. But, her hormones were in a twist, and Minako could not fully appreciate them at the moment. A part of her still resented them and how they treated her, but she was trying her hardest. They were her parents and she was their daughter. Nothing either of them did could change that fact.

Today was Saturday, the day she set aside with Usagi and Rei to go prom dress shopping. Rei was picking up Usagi first since the girl lived closer to her apartment and then they were going to come get her, Hotaru tucked safely away in the backseat. It would be fun to go out with just girls. That way she would not have to worry about smelly boys or impressing anyone. She could be herself with people who did not care what she looked like or what she did.

She looked out the window of her room and saw Rei's BMW, signaling it was time to leave. Picking up her giant purse (or the suitcase, as Hotaru called it), Minako made her way out of the room and to the front door, where she met her mother in a bathrobe and house shoes. The woman seemed to have aged quiet a bit over the past few months, and Minako could not have felt more responsible.

'Great! Now I will feel obligated to buy her hair dye and wrinkle cream for the rest of my life!' Minako thought as her mother kept smiling.

She grabbed Minako's hands a shoved something in them. "Here you go, baby. Go buy a beautiful dress. Prom needs to be special."

The blonde gawked at the five, one hundred dollar bills in her hand. This was the most money she ever had in her hand at once!

"What? I can't take all this money! Who spends this much on a prom dress?"

Pamela smiled and closed her daughter's hand around the money. "Well, you have to buy shoes and jewelry, and one of those little purses you like so much…"

"A clutch?"

"Yes, that." Her mother smiled. "Go have fun. Tell the girls I said hello. And make sure Rei buys a dress. She will regret it if she doesn't go to prom."

Minako nodded and kissed her mom on the cheek before walking out of the door, making her way to Rei's car. Through the windows she could see Usagi and Hotaru singing in the back seat, Rei covering her ears with both of her hands. The blonde laughed when she heard Boys Like Girls _Love Drunk _blaring from the speakers. This was definitely not Rei's type of music.

"I didn't know you liked listening to this band?" Minako asked as she shut her door and buckled up, trying to talk loud enough over the speakers so her friends could hear her.

"I don't. Usagi has corrupted Hotaru." Rei groaned and began to drive down the street, heading towards the closest bridal shop. They had the best dresses according to Usagi. "Now I'm stuck listening to this crap."

"This is the mainstream stuff!" Minako turned up the volume. "I USED TO BE LOVE DRUNK!"

"BUT NOW I'M HUNG OVER!" Hotaru and Usagi sung in return, making the eldest Hino close her eyes and rest her head against the back of the seat as she stopped at the stop sign."I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVERRRRR!!"

After a series of equally crappy music (in Rei's opinion), consisting of Lady Gaga, Miley Cyrus, and a few others, they arrived at a local bridal store. Minako and Usagi jumped out of the car in excitement, running to the shop windows to look at the mannequins wearing different prom gowns. Rei unbuckled Hotaru and carried her over, quirking an eyebrow at the selections behind the glass. It seemed as though the style this year was polka dots and animal print.

"There is no way I'd be caught dead in that." She muttered before walking into the store with her half-sister.

Minako and Usagi looked at each other.

"Don't worry about her. Rei doesn't have a sense of fashion." Minako smirked and dragged her blonde friend into the store to begin their shopping spree. This was going to be fun. And if she could help it, Minako _would_ get Rei into a dress.

When they were finally together at the door, amazed at the sheer amount of gowns in the building. On the right side of the building were all the wedding gowns, arranged from smallest to largest on racks. The middle of the store was reserved for designer gowns, both for weddings and for prom. Usagi immediately looked away from there, knowing she was working with a budget. The left side of the store carried the rest of the prom dresses and dresses for bridesmaids, the former in the back half and the prom dresses in the front near the cashier.

"Hello!" A woman greeted them, wearing a pale-pink dress and her hair in a fancy up-do. She looked like a walking advertisement for prom despite she was about sixty years old. "Are you young ladies here for bridesmaid dresses today?"

"Um, no." Rei answered. "My friends are here for prom dresses."

"Oh, I see." She eyes the two pregnant girls with distaste and the small girl in Rei's arms. "I just assumed you were here for a wedding. Girls in high school typically aren't pregnant when they come here."

"Well, these girls are so help them out!" Rei defended her friends, both of the blonde's shrinking behind her under the older woman's glare. "If you don't feel like being nice then we will take our business elsewhere!"

The older woman took the two girls' hands and dragged them back to the dresses, giving them a rundown of how the store was set up. Rei and Hotaru hung to the back, watching intently. Minako knew that look anywhere. If this lady was not careful, she might be put in the ground earlier than she intended.

Usagi grabbed a dress of the rack. It was in the animal print that Rei talked so low of earlier. However, it was a size two and fitted around the bodice. The blonde scrunched her nose.

"I don't think that will do, dear." The woman grabbed the dress and put it back on the rack. "Unless you will be… thinner… by prom."

"No, I'll definitely be bigger." Usagi smiled, not paying attention to the woman's barbs. "I'm due in May. Our prom is in April."

"Oh, dear." The lady pulled her to another rack. "Well, these are all shorter dresses that are looser around the middle. If you get a few sizes bigger we can alter the top section to fit. That way your stomach will be able to fit under the bottom. Just make sure you get one that will look good in flats."

"Oh, ok!" Usagi dug through the dresses and pulled out a bright pink one. "Hotaru, do you like this one?"

The little girl ran away from her sister to help out Usagi, leaving Rei to mediate dealings between the old broad and Minako.

"I suggest the same for you, honey." She pulled Minako over to where she took Usagi. "A shorter dress would be better."

The blonde was not going to be so easy to convince, however. Her eyes wondered to the center of the room, looking over a mannequin in a tiny, blue dress. It was a halter-top, the straps covered in rhinestones that dipped into the middle of the dress. Thankfully the middle was loose and flowing, which would allow room for her stomach in the coming months. She began to waltz over there, but the old lady called after her.

"Those are _designer_ dresses, ma'am." She said under a layer of poison. It was obvious she thought Minako poor. I mean, only _poor_ people got pregnant in high school by God! Rei was about to pop her in the jaw, but Minako just smiled.

"Ma'am, I can afford it." She smirked, having so much she wanted to say. 'I mean, my mom and dad both have good jobs! My mom drives a friggin Lexus! God, I hate stereotypes.'

In her ponderings, Minako did not realize that Rei was doing some browsing of her own. Hotaru had come back to her side, leaving Usagi to try on her dress by herself. Instead, she was hiding in the clothes racks and grabbing at Rei and Minako's feet as they walked about. Normally, Rei would have criticized her for acting this way in public, but she decided that Hotaru could torment the lady in charge here as much as she wanted to.

"Young lady! Get out of the racks!" The old woman hollered when Hotaru pinched her ankles.

Rei just ignored them and looked at a black and purple dress, a slit going up the center and allowing the sides to ripple to the floor. The fabric underneath was purple, contrasting beautifully with the black on top. The hem around the center was purple with a flashy brooch, connecting the center of the halter-top to the straps.

"So, going to buy a dress?" Minako came out of nowhere, holding her dress in her hand. "Going to impress Heero???"

Rei hastily withdrew her eyes from the gown. "Uh, NO. Why would I go to prom? It's stupid."

"No, it's not!" Usagi appeared, wearing her dress to show off to her friends. The straps were a bit loose, but nothing an alteration could not fix. "Prom is fun! That's why _everyone_ goes!"

"No, everyone goes because it is embedded in the high school social contract that everyone who is anyone goes to prom." Rei crossed her arms. "I'm not going."

"Rei, I need you to go!" Minako whined. "Besides, this will one of the last things you get to do with your high school graduating class before you never see them again."

"Good. I won't miss them anyway."

Hotaru tugged on Rei's shirt, pulling her attention away from her friends for a moment. She had stopped messing around with the mean lady and left her to pick up dresses that had fallen off the racks from her misbehavior.

"Rei, pwease go to pwom!" She smiled big. "I want you to go and have fun. All you do is study and watch me all da time."

Rei tried her best to ignore her half-sister, because anything that child wanted she usually got. She hated telling her no.

"Well, I'll try on a dress." Rei acquiesced. "But, that's it!"

* * *

Trowa sat on the bench to take a water break. Practice was getting harder and harder, and since they had a game that night the coach wanted them to be in top performance. Heero plopped down next to him and wiped his face off with a towel. The student athletic trainer in charge of their team, a girl named Relena, rushed to Heero with a water bottle and sped away.

"I think she likes you." Trowa mentioned, watching the girl bandage a skinned knee on their second-string point guard.

Heero shrugged and took a long drink of water. Their game tonight would be difficult. The Oak Valley High School team was their archrival, and rumor had it that their star center was already committed to USC. He liked basketball, sure, but he was not as good at it as Duo or Trowa. He never really saw a future in it, and if he did, Heero would have still put it aside. He had a thirst for revenge to quench first.

Trowa, on the other hand, had always seen a future playing his favorite sport. He was smart and had a high GPA, not to mention a good height advantage. However, all he could think about was Minako instead of their rivalry game with Oak Valley. He had invited her to the game, and she would come, but it was to the point that he could not just be a friend with her anymore. After their Valentine's Day together, Trowa knew a different part of Minako. He wanted that part to be his.

Of course, Duo had also heard about their date with the rest of the school. The brunette acted like he did not care, but Trowa could see through that. He was breaking major guy code here. "Bros before hoes" was the title. But, did that apply when the "bro" willingly left the "hoe" in an attempt to not be a father? If so, did it still apply when that same "bro" wanted the "hoe" he left back for himself? Heero told Trowa numerous times to not worry about it, but worry about it he did.

"Minako is coming tonight. I invited her." Trowa brought up to his friend. "Maybe you should invite Rei."

Heero shrugged again and trotted back out to the court, responding to a whistle blown by the coach. After his suspension, Heero was more adept to listening than before. The coach admired his chivalry, but not when it got him suspended from the team. Duo took Heero's place on the bench beside Trowa, picking up the same water bottle Heero used before squirting the water into his mouth. They sat in awkward silence for a while before Duo spoke.

"I'm not mad." Duo smiled a little. "You're much better for her than I am."

Trowa did not say anything, only looked to the court at his team.

"But, that doesn't mean I'm not going to fight for her too." The star basketball player extended a hand to his friend, smiling when Trowa took notice. "May the best man win?"

Trowa shook his head and smirked. "Alright."

Their hands sealed the deal.

* * *

Minako invited her two friends, plus Hotaru, into the house and up into her room. Her mother was gone, shopping presumably. The blonde bounced up the stairs with her dress in hand, not needing the straps to be altered. It fit perfect, and she was determined it would fit perfect for prom too. Usagi found herself lounging on the bed with Hotaru looking at a magazine, and Rei sat on the floor and texted on her phone.

"Trowa invited me to the game tonight!" Minako squealed. "What should I wear?"

Rei looked up from her phone. "Clothes?"

"Well, duh." Minako dug through her clothes. Nothing seemed to fit her anymore without showing off her growing child. "But, which ones?"

Rei shrugged because she did not care and Usagi bounded off the bed. Rei had gotten her to meet with Quatre's fiancé, Ami, and they began to get together for tutoring. Ami would tutor Usagi in just about every subject, and afterwards she would study with Mamoru and prepare him for his pre-med classes at NYU. Tonight was a study night, which meant Usagi could not go to the game. The least she could do was help her friend pick out an outfit.

"I sure wish _someone_ would go with me to the game." Minako stressed, looking pointedly at Rei. The brunette proceeded to ignore Minako and threw her phone on the floor beside her. She would go to the game, but she would _not_ tell Minako about Heero asking her to come. That would initiate a total nag-fest from the two blondes that she could not handle. "I mean, I am _pregnant_ and _alone_ in this cruel world!"

Rei rolled her eyes. "I'll go. Hotaru lets go home and change. I'll pick you up on our way back."

Minako smiled to herself as Rei walked out of the room with her sister, Usagi digging through her closet. She pulled out a long t-shirt that Minako used to accessorize with a belt. It had a ladies face on it that wore giant sunglasses.

"Wear this. It is still in style but it gives you room!" She beamed, shoving the shirt in Minako's hands. "Then maybe a necklace some bangles to accessorize with…"

Minako smiled as Usagi went through her jewelry. She was so happy to have someone with her that knew what she was going through. It made her life so much easier. She had someone to call and whine to and someone to look at baby stuff with. Sure, she had Rei, but Rei did not know about pregnancy. Hell, Rei did not even want kids! But, Usagi knew. She felt everything that Minako felt.

It was nice.

In the end, Minako put on the outfit that Usagi chose along with matching bracelets and a long necklace. Her hair was left down, sans ribbon, and she wore her favorite flats. Mamoru came and picked up Usagi for the study session, and all she had left was waiting on Rei to come get her. As she wondered about her room looking for her wallet, Minako's eyes stopped on the necklace Duo go her for Valentine's Day. She picked up the box (she was too depressed to take it out before) and plucked the necklace from its container. Was Duo truly sorry?

She sat on her bed as the necklace fell between her fingers and onto the floor. Minako did not realize tears pricked her eyes until one fell to the floor, landing perfectly on the center of the diamond heart. She rubbed her eyes and began to cry harder. 'Does he not see what he is doing to me?' Minako thought to herself as she stared at the necklace. 'Can he not see that he is torturing me?'

A honk of a car horn signaled to Minako that it was time to go, and she grabbed her purse and wallet before exiting the room. The necklace remained on the floor.

* * *

Rei could tell that Minako had been crying. It was totally obvious. However, she chose not to say anything because Minako would have offered information if she had wanted to. Since she realized Minako was not ready to offer information, Rei did not ask a single question. Nor did she bring up the two boys Minako was currently deciding between.

Hotaru was partially asleep in the backseat, her sippy-cup stuck in her hands. Rei usually would have left her with a babysitter, a.k.a. Mary Yuy, but had to bring her because Mary would be at the game watching Heero. Now she would have to fight the questions. Rei was not naïve enough to believe that people would not put two and two together, but hoped that by the time they did figure it out she would have developed a plan to use against her father when shit hit the fan.

The school parking lot was crowded when they arrived, seeing that Hillside High was playing their archrivals. Minako smiled as she thought of Trowa, knowing she would see him in a few moments.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Minako spoke up as they parked. "Vice-Principal Howard said that the school board ruled I could walk across the stage if I wanted, since I completed the curriculum."

"Good." Rei sighed in relief. "He is such a dick. I don't understand why it was a problem."

"I mean… I get it. They don't want their district to look bad." Mina admitted. "And I also know that it wasn't his idea to talk to me in the first place."

"Whatever." Rei shrugged and jumped out of the car. "At least you can walk across the stage."

Minako smiled and got Hotaru out of the backseat before handing the sleepy girl to Rei. The blonde noticed that her friend was dressed more so than usual. She donned a pair of jeans and black boots with a matching sweater and her hair in a messy, side bun. Minako almost fainted when she saw her friend actually wore mascara and lip-gloss.

"So, who ya dressin' up for?" Minako quizzed, holding open the door for Rei as she walked in with Hotaru. "I bet it was someone on the basketball team. Maybe a real _hero_ who saved you from that smelly football player in the lunch room?"

"Can it." Rei huffed as the trio made their way to the stands. She spotted Mary right away, only a few seats below the student section of the stands. Minako saw Dorothy, Catherine, Sally and Hilde, the group that spread her pregnancy rumor around like a wildfire. Catherine saw her and waved a little before looking back to the court to watch her brother warm up. Minako did not wave back.

Trowa and Duo had been texting her all day long. She loved the attention no doubt, but hated the confusion that went along with it. However, the more she thought about it, Rei had said Trowa's parents were total stiffs. Would they not be furious that their only son was dating a pregnant chick? That is, if she responded to his advances. Besides, his sister was a total gossip! She was the one who ruined her social life. At least Duo's parents already hated her and knew about her condition. That way there would not be another pair of parents who despised her.

But, she would not be dating Trowa's parents. She would be dating him.

Rei tried to watch Heero as discretely as possible. She did _not _like him. She just came to watch him because he was her friend. That was it. However, she would not deny that he looked good in his basketball uniform, or that his subtle smile her way made her heart do flip-flops. Rei shook her head in denial. She did not like Heero Yuy. That was that.

But, a part of her did. That she would not deny. He was like her in so many ways. He did not like to express feelings, but his subtle smiles and touches made her stomach get butterflies. Was this what Minako called a crush? Sure, she had had her fair share of boys in the early years of high school, but they were passing fancies. Heero was… well, Heero. There was no other way to describe him.

The games started and the fans cheered. People from both sides had signs, hoisting them in the air and chanting phrases. Minako noticed that Catherine had a sign with Trowa's name on it, along with his number twenty-three, and Minako suddenly wished that she had a sign too.

Duo looked into the stands, happy to see Minako there. He could see her defined stomach from his place on the court, but something overcame him in that moment. He could not be prouder. His son was in there, and this was his first basketball game. Duo blocked a shot and smiled at Minako, wanting to show her and his son what he was all about.

However, he noticed that her eyes were somewhere else.

Trowa sprinted from the backcourt and stole the ball, taking a three-point shot and scoring. The crowd went wild, shouting cheers and throwing their hands in the air. Duo frowned and began to run harder. If that was the game Trowa wanted to play, he would play. Heero rolled his eyes as he put their competition together, wishing they would pick a better time to fight over Minako.

The blonde in the stands, however, was completely oblivious to the battle between Duo and Trowa. She just cheered when their team scored. The cheerleaders began to do a pyramid before it toppled over, making the blonde smirk. 'That's what they get for giving me hell!'

Rei clapped when Heero made a lay-up, stopping when Mary turned to look at her. Hotaru sat on her shoulders and clapped, her legs clamped underneath Rei's armpits. However, Rei began to notice the girl bringing Heero water, hovering over him any chance she got.

"Hey, it's that Regina girl! The one who told Mr. Howard about me." Rei pointed her out to her best friend, giving her the meanest glare she could muster despite the fact the blonde girl on the court did not see her.

"I think her name is Relena." Minako watched the girl closely as she stood behind "Rei's man". Even though Mina did not know for sure, it did appear as though Relena liked Heero. However, she was going to play it up to make Rei jealous. "Yeah, it seems like she has a thing for him. She hasn't moved from behind his place on the bench!"

Rei scrunched her eyebrows. Even though Heero had only been sitting for maybe a minute in the entire first half, she did _not _want that girl by Heero. She blushed at the thought. Where the hell did that come from? Actually, she knew where it came from, she was just trying to suppress it.

"Maybe you should make it known that he is yours. She doesn't know the boundaries I guess." Minako suggested. She knew well what she was doing. For some reason she was better at others relationships more than her own. "But, if you aren't worried, I'm sure Heero will take to her advances. I mean, if he thinks you aren't interested, he might ask her to prom instead. BUT, since you aren't going-"

"LIKE HELL!" Rei watched as Heero fought over the ball with some girly dude from Oak Valley High. She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Come on, Heero! Kick his scrawny ass!"

Everyone in the stands turned to stare at her. Mary fought hard to contain her laughter.

"What? Turn around!"

Minako giggled. "So, you're going to prom?"

Rei blushed. "Uh, NO. Why would I do that? I told you already that I'm not going."

"Right." Minako rolled her eyes. "And I'm not pregnant."

Rei chose to ignore her friend and watch the game.

The buzzer signaled that it was half time and the teams retreated out of the gym to the locker rooms. Minako elbowed Rei and told her she was getting some snacks from the concession stand before making her way down the stairs. She could feel people watching her, parents and students alike, but she held her head high. It was none of their business anyway. She was having a good time and they would not be ruining it.

The line was long so she had to wait. A part of her regretted coming down to get candy, but she just _had _to get some _Reese's Pieces_. She was craving them like crazy. However, it was during this time when those two volleyball girls from her Algebra class walked by, ripping the lid off their drink and throwing it on her white shirt. It was cold and soaked through to the skin, making her shiver. Minako sneered at them and picked the wet fabric off of her stomach, watching as it adhered right back.

"Oops." Caroline spat. "I spilt my drink. Ma'am, I need a refill. This fat girl ran into me!"

Minako felt tears burn in her eyes, but she blinked them back. If she were not pregnant she would be all over these bitches!

"Serves you right!" The other girl, Sarah, taunted. "You embarrassed us in front of our entire class! I hope all of your boyfriends see you wearing my soda!"

In a flash of brown, Minako realized that Sarah was no longer standing upright. It took a few moments for the blonde to realize that Makoto Chang was on top of Sarah, but when it did, Minako backed away from Caroline. Makoto had Sarah's arms pinned under her knees, her two fist barreling into her face. Blood was flying everywhere.

"Try spiking a ball with a broken hand, skank!"

Makoto stood up and placed one foot on Sarah's right arm and began stomping on her hand repeatedly, rubbing her heel harshly into Sarah's palm.

Minako did not have time to laugh at Makoto beating the shit out of Sarah, because Caroline began to register the whole situation as well.

"Is she your friend?" Caroline was in a fury, even though this whole fight was all her fault. "I can't believe you have your friends fighting your battles!"

Minako was prepared to defend herself and her unborn baby, but she did not have to. Another figure leaped through the circle of students, one with black hair and stiletto boots.

"And I can't believe you are trying to beat on a pregnant girl!" Rei sent a fist flying into the side of Caroline's head, making her fall to the ground.

Minako backed away, stepping into Makoto's brother Wufei. He was smirking as he watched his sister completely destroy Sarah, who was currently unconscious. The fight compelled more female students to enter out of excitement, taking sides as they saw fit. If everyone else was fighting, why shouldn't they?

In the locker room, Vice-Principle Howard, the administrator who was in charge of monitoring the game tonight, interrupted the coach while he was giving his inspirational speech. Unfortunately, the police officer on site was not enough to restrain fifty some-odd students from pummeling each other, and the Vice-Principal called upon the help of the basketball guys and the coach.

"Coach Brice! Can you help me? There is a huge fight in front of the concession stand!"

The coach looked peeved at being interrupted. "Ok. Guys, stay here and plan-"

"No, I need them too! All of the parents who got involved either backed out or could not stop it! There are fifty girls out there fighting each other! We can't restrain them all! Surely if all the guys can pin them down we can stop this madness."

Coach Brice frowned. "Damn it! Who started it? I'm going to make sure they get in so much trouble-"

"Well," They were all running down the hallways to the site of the brawl. "From what I understand from adult witnesses… two girls poured soda on another girl, and then Makoto Chang and Rei Hino began to fight them."

Heero rolled his eyes. He should have known.

Trowa and Duo were worried, though. Was Minako ok? Rei would not have fought them if it had been anyone else, so it had to be Minako that the two girls tormented. They began to sprint along with the rest of the team, eager to see the chaos.

Chaos is what they saw, too. Minako was nowhere to be seen, only girls beating the crap out of each other. Makoto was a sight to behold. She loomed by Sarah Jackson's still body but was still boxing with some girl with pigtails. Anyone who attempted to get her from behind was unceremoniously tossed onto the tile. Rei was in the process of fighting the now conscious Caroline, and the guys were just in time to watch Rei grab her head and smash it with her knee. However, another girl jumped on her back and gave another girl a chance to punch Rei in the face, sending both of them onto the floor.

Wufei waited by the bathroom door and relished in the turmoil.

The Oak Valley basketball team went for the girls from their school and the Hillside High School team went for their fellow classmates. Duo crashed into Makoto and pinned her to the wall, talking her down. He was having a hard time constraining her, considering her height. Wufei began to take offense to Duo's involvement, and began to go after him and get him away so Makoto could defend her honor. However, a fellow teammate thought this was a threat to Duo, and he tackled Wufei to the ground.

Soon enough, all the guys found themselves in the fight too.

The police officer on site called for backup, knowing there was no way to stop this without some encouragement.

Trowa, however, began to look for the lost blonde. She was nowhere in front of the concession stand, thank God, but it worried him that she was missing. He looked around and spotted the girl's bathroom, the door buried behind a crowd of parents. He saw Hotaru on Mary's shoulders and she pointed to the door, frowning.

"Thank you, Hotaru." Trowa muttered and began to make his way through the lake of bodies.

Heero was not having much luck. Rei was determined to beat the life out of Caroline, and would stop give him a chance to grab her before she pounced on Caroline's unconscious body. However, he was in luck once and looped his arms underneath her armpits and began to pull her back. She kicked and cursed and screamed, telling him to let her go. He did not listen and pulled her out of the fight and out the double doors behind him.

She looked awful, if he had to be honest. Her left eye was black and her lip was busted. Her hair was pulled out of her bun and her sweater sleeve was ripped, showing some fingernail scratches. Rei only stood there for a moment before she made her way back to the doors. Heero grabbed her.

"No! GODDAMN IT LET ME GO!" Rei fumed, wanting to go back and beat the ever-loving crap out of Caroline some more. "I hate her! Minako never did anything to her!"

"I know." Heero said quieter. "But, look. The police are here and blocking the parking lot exit. You cannot afford a ticket right now, so lets go."

"What? Minako is in there! And Hotaru!"

"They aren't going to give a pregnant woman a ticket for fighting, especially since there are witnesses that say she never fought." Heero grunted. "And Hotaru is safe with my mom. I saw her."

Rei began to look around, noticing the police cars filing in and blocking the exits. They wanted to catch everyone involved in this fight and dish out some tickets.

"Ok. I have my car key in my boot. Let's hide in there."

Heero quirked an eyebrow but said nothing as they ran.

"I don't like carrying a purse, damn it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Trowa had finally made it to the bathroom, pushing the door open and sliding inside. It was empty, all except one stall, and it was closed.

"Minako?"

The only response he got was the sound of sniffles and hiccups.

Trowa walked over to the stall and tapped on the door with his knuckle, calling out the blonde's name again. "Minako, if you don't open the door I'll have to crawl on the floor."

There was a sound of scuffling and the door creaked open, revealing the blonde in her Coke stained shirt and tear-stained face. Trowa walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms, letting her cry and cry.

"I didn't want them to fight. I don't want Makoto and Rei to get in trouble." She sighed. "But, I know they did it because they love me. They are such good friends."

"They do love you." He muttered. _And I do too._

The blonde hated this. She hated that her friends were going to get in trouble for her sake, and in Rei's case, again. If she had not said anything in Algebra to Caroline and Sarah, then Makoto would have had no reason to enter the fight. Rei would have had no reason to get the tar beat out of her in her attempt to defend her. If she would not have had sex with Duo, then this would never have been an issue to began with.

"I regret it all." She began to cry harder. "I hate this! This is all one big, fat mistake!"

"Don't say that." Trowa looked at her pointedly. "Don't say that. Because of this "mistake", you are going to have a son. Don't regret him. Don't say those things because you will regret them later. Don't regret your son."

Minako continued to cry in his arms. She hated her hormones. All she had been doing lately is crying.

* * *

Rei and Heero watched the police enter the school, all of them drawing attention with their sirens. They had cracked the windows a bit to avoid the glass fogging and drawing attention (and rumors). Rei sat in the floor of her car and Heero lay flat across the bench seat, the top of his head sticking above the glass to watch the action.

"This is fucking crazy!" Rei sighed, albeit quietly, as she rubbed her lip with her sweater sleeve. "I never would have thought that everyone would jump in."

"Well, you got two girls threatening to beat up a pregnant girl, so of course people get touchy." Heero flipped over on his back and stopped looking out of the window. "You did the right thing."

"I know that." Rei told him, not ashamed for her bluntness.

Heero should have known Rei would not regret her part in the fight. She did well, not as good as the experienced Makoto, but good. He could tell her fighting was driven by anger, which gave room for mistakes. However, as she doctored herself up with the remainder of her sweater, Heero never thought Rei looked more beautiful than she did now. She had fought for something she believed in. Even though she was worse for wear, her face shined.

Rei looked at Heero and sighed.

"You know, I'm going to be honest." Rei hated this. But, the adrenalin rush from the fight gave her the courage she needed to say it. "I got all dressed up in this stupid sweater and these boots because I wanted you to see that I could be a normal "girl". No guy wants to be with a girl who can't wear a dress or go to the effort to brush her hair. But, now I look like ass because that stupid bitch ripped my hair down-'

Heero could not believe she was saying this. Rei, the girl he had grown to call a friend the past few months, was spilling her guts to him in the floor of her car. He knew that the fight must have her brain all askew, but he could tell this was genuine. Her face was flushed, and he learned that was something she did when she was nervous.

"I know I'm just blabbing here, but you don't understand. I hate guys. My dad is the biggest douche bag on the continent. This is taking a lot for me to say-"

Her words were silenced with a kiss.

The school was finally cleared out. The students involved in the fights were all issued tickets. But, the Principal did not expel anyone because that would mean they would lose the basketball team, cheerleading squad, and half of the volleyball team. Instead, the two coaches of both Oak Valley High and Hillside decided for a rematch Monday night. Sarah was carted off the scene by ambulance, as were a few other girls Makoto got a hold of. However, no one could find Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Rei Hino, or Minako Aino.

In the bathroom, Minako and Trowa sat with one another until the lights went out. He took her by the hand and escorted her out the doors, wrapping his arms around her as he escorted her to the parking lot. The blonde blushed and looked up at the brunette.

"Trowa?"

He looked at her, unable to express the beauty he saw in her face.

"Can you take me home?" She asked sheepishly. "I think Rei is gone."

He smiled. "I'd be happy to."

Minako could not ignore the feeling deep in her heart.

* * *

**End of Chapter Fifteen **

So, Rei and Heero might be together now. BUT, I want to drag out Minako's because she is the main character. However, now that ReiHeero is (mostly) taken care of, I can focus on MinakoTrowa. Also, I don't think Minako is a crybaby. I think she is pregnant and in a tough emotional state.

Ok, so I really wanna go back and revise ALL of this. There are so many grammar mistakes.... Oh well. I'll do that later. At least I updated. lol

So a note on everything in the chap. For those who don't live in the USA, here the police give out tickets for fighting (idk about other places, so forgive me! I just got a lot of questions concerning Makoto a few chaps ago). Also, a note for a past chapter, a lot of schools try to discourage pregnant teens from walking the stage. It isn't as big now as it was when I wrote this because everyone at my old school is preggo now. Anyway, the fight scene was based on something that really happened at my school years ago. Big ass fight. lol. The girls, Sarah and Caroline, were mentioned in Chap 12 I think.

On my LJ I posted the girls prom dresses.

ALSO, I am taking one shot requests. I am working on a RayeJadeite one right now. Just give me a couple with a SM character and GW character, along with a song you want to inspire it. It can be friendship, hate, love, or anything really. I just need two people and a song.

Thanks for reading!

-ROF


End file.
